Ready for Love, Bereit für Liebe
by laser-jet
Summary: Übersetzung Ginny´s 5tes Schuljahr, verliebte Teenager und schließlich eine Hochzeit! HPGW , HGRW , NLLL
1. Eine Valentinstagsverabredung

Ü/N Dies wird die Übersetzung der Geschichte „Ready for Love"von EvilSeamonkey. Und bevor ihr jetzt alle fragt: die Geschichte hat 52 Kapitel. Wenn ihr Antworten auf eure Reviews wollt schreibt eure Mailadresse mit hin, ich hasse es nämlich wenn vor oder nach einem Kapitel alles seitenweise mit Antworten voll ist die sowieso nur die eine Person angehen.  
  
Betalesen macht wieder Enigma. (*danke*)  
  
Kapitel eins: Eine Verabredung für den Valentinstag.  
  
Dumbledore schaute hinaus, wo er einen 16 Jahre alten Jungen und ein 15 Jähriges Mädchen sah, die redend unter einem Baum in der Nähe des Sees saßen.  
  
Der Junge hatte schwarze, unordentliche Haare und eine Brille. Das Mädchen hatte leuchtend rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Das waren selbstverständlich Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley.  
  
„Es ist außergewöhnlich,"dachte sich Dumbledore, „wie sehr mich die Beiden an Lily und James Potter erinnern."Vor vielen Jahren saßen diese auch redend unter demselben Baum. Lily Potter hatte auch rote Haare, aber etwas dunkler als Ginnys. Harry sah genau so aus wie sein Vater mit Ausnahme seiner blitzenden grünen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.  
  
Ihre Charakterzüge ähnelten sich ebenfalls sehr. Ginny war munter und aktiv und hatte eine außergewöhnliche Ausstrahlung. Harry war tapfer und dreist wie sein Vater, außerdem auch stolz ein heldenhaft.  
  
„Nun,"fragte Harry und errötete langsam, „gehst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"  
  
Ginny schaute ihm direkt in seine strahlenden grünen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war schon so oft dort, langsam wird es ein bisschen langweilig und ich habe kein Date obwohl Valentinstag ist! Ich habe mich von Dean getrennt."fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Hast du das wirklich?"fragte Harry, aber er wusste es schon, da Dean einer seiner Bettnachbarn war.  
  
„Ja, er war nicht wirklich mein Typ. Oh, nun..", ihre Stimme verstummte.  
  
„Nun, du kannst immer mit uns mitkommen."antwortete Harry. „Du weißt, Hermine, Ron und mich."Plötzlich schlug er sich auf die Stirn. „Oh ja, ich habe ja ganz vergessen dass Ron im Krankenflügel ist. Die Slytherins haben ihn nach dem Quidditchspiel ganz schön erwischt. Armer Ron. Ich hoffe, dass seine Ohren wieder richtig an seinem Kopf angebracht werden."  
  
„Ja."murmelte Ginny und schaute zum Schloss. Plötzlich bemerkte sie einen Mann der sie vom höchsten Turm aus beobachtete.  
  
„Wieso beobachtet Dumbledore uns?"fragte sie und schielte wieder zum Turm.  
  
Harry zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinst du?"Er schaute sich um. „Wo ist er?"  
  
Ginny zeigte zum Schloss. „Dort war er, aber jetzt ist er wieder weg." Wieder saßen sie eine Weile still da. Dann sagte Harry: „Weißt du dass Neville und Luna zusammen ausgehen? Sie gehen morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Neville und Luna!"  
  
Ginny lachte. Es klang wie ein helles Glöckchen. Harry lachte mit. Dann sagte er: „Und Hermine trifft Viktor Krumm."Er schaute seine Fußspitze an. „Dann gehe ich also auch alleine."Wieder Stille. Harry beobachtete Ginny. Sie schaute zu dem gigantischen Tintenfisch im See. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre Haare stachen in einer Halle voll von Leuten in schwarzen Roben gut hervor. Wenn sie ihm in die Augen schaute bekam sie ein Flattern in ihrem Bauch. Er dachte, dass er Hunger hätte. ‚Blödsinn' Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?"fragte Ginny. Sie hatte bemerkt wie er das Gras anstarrte.  
  
„Nun, ich denke darüber nach ob wir vielleicht, öhm, zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen könnten?"Er errötete.  
  
Ginny errötete ebenfalls. „Eh ... Ja ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen hingehen."Harry war auf einmal sehr erleichtert. Sie hatte ja gesagt!  
  
„Nun, lass uns zum Schloss zurückgehen, es wird dunkel und kalt."sagte Harry und zitterte leicht. Sie gingen zurück zum Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville schaute aufmerksam zu wie Colin und Dennis Creevey Schach spielten. Hermine schrieb einen weiteren Brief an Viktor Krum und Ron war immer noch im Krankenflügel. Als Harry und Ginny hereinkamen schaute Hermine auf.  
  
„Oh, da seit ihr zwei. Wir haben uns gefragt wo ihr hin verschwunden seid!"  
  
„Wir waren draußen."erwiderten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig. Harry grinste.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Ron zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, seine Ohren saßen wieder an ihrem normalen Platz.  
  
„Hey Leute"sagte er, „Ich darf morgen nicht weggehen, ich habe eine Strafarbeit."Er zog eine Grimasse. „Snape fand, dass ich das verdiene nachdem ich meine ‚lieben Mitspieler' angegriffen habe."sagte er sarkastisch. „Ihr werdet alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen müssen oder mit mir hier bleiben. Tut mir leid Harry."fügte er hinzu.  
  
„Nein, ich bleibe nicht hier."erwiderte Harry „eine liebenswerte Lady geht mit mir."  
  
„Ahhh?"Ron zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wer könnte diese liebenswerte Lady sein?"spottete er.  
  
„Ich!"sagte Ginny trotzig.  
  
„Du??!" 


	2. Rons Erkenntnis

Kapitel zwei: Rons Erkenntnis  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
„Was?"schrie Ron, von diesen Neuigkeiten total überrascht.  
  
„Meine Schwester?"Er drehte sich mit roten Ohren zu Harry.  
  
„Wenn du sie jemals, jemals verletzt musst du ich vor mir verantworten." drohte er.  
  
Hermine sprang auf. „Ron!"rief sie, „Beruhig dich!"  
  
„Du willst mich zu viel beschützen, Ron."sagte Ginny kalt. „Ich bin inzwischen groß genug um auf mich selber aufzupassen."  
  
Ron starrte sie an und suchte nach Worten. Offensichtlich fand er keine, denn er drehte sich um und ging grummelnd die Treppe hinauf. „Meine Schwester und Harry! Harry!"  
  
„Ron", sagte Harry, „warte!"Aber Ron hatte die Türe schon hinter sich geschlossen. „Na toll."  
  
Ginny sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, der ist immer so. Ich bin es langsam gewöhnt."Sie seufzte und ging ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf, nachdem sie Harry leicht auf die Stirn geküsste.  
  
Harry errötete. Hermine sagte, dass sie jetzt auch schlafen ginge und verschwand in Richtung Treppe.  
  
Also ging Harry ebenfalls zu seinem Turm und schlief sehr schnell ein.  
  
*Der nächste Tag:*  
  
Harry wachte ächzend auf und zog sich an. Er versuchte vergeblich seine Haare zu zähmen.  
  
„Du kannst gegen deine Haare nicht ankämpfen."brummte Ron.  
  
„Ja, leider."erwiderte er. „Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?"fügte er nervös hinzu.  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nicht wirklich."Harry drängte Ron nicht weiter und so gingen sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.  
  
Hermine und Ginny waren schon dort. Sie hatten sich ihre schönsten Outfits angezogen und sogar etwas Make-up aufgelegt.  
  
„Du siehst großartig aus Ginny."sagte Harry und errötete leicht.  
  
„Danke."war die Antwort einer knallroten Ginny.  
  
Ron starrte die Mädchen an.  
  
„Hermine!"rief er aus. „Du siehst hinreißend aus."Dann schluckte er und seine Ohren röteten sich. Hermine errötete ebenfalls.  
  
„Danke Ron. Ich habe mich für Viktor schön gemacht, du weißt doch dass ich ihn nur einmal im Monat sehe."  
  
Ron erstarrte plötzlich. „Oh Ja."murmelte er. Dann sagte er: „Nun, am besten gehe ich zur Strafarbeit in Snapes Kerker. Ich freue mich schon die ganze Nacht darauf."Und damit kletterte er zum Portrait hinaus.  
  
„Dann lass uns mal zur Großen Halle gehen."sagte Harry.  
  
„Okay."erwiderte Ginny und sie gingen in Richtung Große Halle los.  
  
„Ohhh!"sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Hast du eine neue Freundin gefunden Potter?"  
  
„Ja, das ist richtig Malfoy. Ich sehe, dass du immer noch deine Alte hast. Wie viel hast du ihr dieses Mal gezahlt damit sie mit dir geht?"gab Harry cool zurück.  
  
Malfoy murmelte etwas und ging mit Pansy Parkinson aus der Halle. 


	3. Hogsmeade Abenteuer

Kapitel drei: Hogsmeade Abenteuer  
  
*In Hogsmeade:*  
  
„So", sagte Ginny, „Wo willst du als Erstes hingehen?"  
  
„Wie wäre es mit Dervish und Bangs?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Klar."  
  
Eine Stunde später hatten sie nahezu alle Läden in der Straße besucht und ihre Geldbeutel waren um einiges leichter.  
  
Ginny wollte in die Drei Besen gehen um etwas zu trinken. Als sie gemütlich an ihrem Butterbier nippten betraten vier verhüllte Gestalten die Bar. Harry stand sofort auf, da er die Gestalten erkannte.  
  
„Was gibt es Harry?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Todesser"murmelte Harry.  
  
Ginny keuchte. „Bist du dir sicher?"fragte sie erschreckt. „Hier in Hogsmeade?"  
  
„Todsicher."erwiderte er. „Ich erkenne sie wieder."  
  
„Dann lass uns hier verschwinden."Ginny drängte Harry nach draußen. Die Todesser folgten ihnen. Sie liefen schnell zur Heulenden Hütte und hielten dort an. Die Todesser kreisten sie ein. Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und zogen dann schnell ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen die Todesser zu verhexen und zu betäuben. Zwei Todesser wurden von Betäubungssprüchen getroffen aber die anderen begannen jetzt ebenfalls Sprüche zurückzusenden. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei „DELAYIO!"  
  
Ginny fiel mit einem überraschten „Oh"auf den Boden.  
  
„Ginny!"schrie Harry. Er betäubte die verbleibenden zwei Todesser und hob Ginny ohne groß nachzudenken hoch. Er begann in Richtung Schloss zu rennen, stolperte aber da Ginny zu schwer für ihn war. Er murmelte „Wingardium Leviosa"und lies Ginny neben sich herschweben.  
  
*In der Zwischenzeit:*  
  
Hermine und Viktor Krum saßen in einem Café namens ‚Tee für zwei'. Es war in derselben Straße wie die Drei Besen, hatte aber viel weniger Besucher. Hermine nippte still an einem Kaffee und Krum saß da und schaute aus dem Fenster. Niemand hatte viel zu sagen. Hermine dachte über Ron nach und wie er sich heute Morgen verhalten hatte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig weil sie gesagt hatte, dass sie es nur für Viktor getan hatte.  
  
Plötzlich deutete Krum aus dem Fenster und sagte: „Ist das nicht der Potter- Junge?"  
  
Hermine wirbelte herum und schaute zu der Person auf die er deutete. Sie sah wie Harry Ginny zurück zum Schloss schweben lies. „Oh nein!" 


	4. Der Krankenflügel

Kapitel vier: Der Krankenflügel  
  
*Im Café ‚Tee für zwei*  
  
Hermine raste aus dem Café, Krum folgte ihr direkt auf den Fersen. Sie kam rutschend genau vor Harry zum stehen.  
  
„Was in aller Welt ist mit Ginny passiert? Wieso ist sie bewusstlos? Wieso ...?"  
  
Harry unterbrach sie: „Todesser haben uns in die Enge getrieben."  
  
„Wieso ...!"Hermine stoppte mitten in der Frage. Sie wurde blass und flüsterte: „Todesser? Hier in Hogsmeade? Wieso?"  
  
„Ich vermute um uns zu töten ..."sagte Harry.  
  
„Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
  
„Dort hinten bei der Heulenden Hütte, betäubt."  
  
„Du hast sie dort gelassen?!"  
  
„Ja, nun, Ich habe nicht wirklich über sie nachgedacht. Außerdem sind sie betäubt. Ich sollte Ginny jetzt aber wirklich sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen."  
  
„Ok, dann gehe ich zu Professor Dumbledore und sage ihm, dass Todesser hier sind."  
  
Beide rannten zum Schloss. Sobald sie ankamen ging Hermine zu Professor McGonnagal und fragte nach Professor Dumbledore. Harry brachte Ginny solange zum Krankenflügel.  
  
„Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
„Was ist dieses mal passiert?"fragte sie von ihrem Büro aus.  
  
„Todesser."erwiderte er.  
  
Sie kam sofort sehr blass aus ihrem Büro. „Todesser? Oh, Ginny!"Sie legte sie auf ein Bett und holte einige Tränke. Harry setzte sich auf das Bett neben ihr. Dann kam Hermine mit Professor Dumbledore herein.  
  
„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg um sie zu erwischen. Wo sind sie Harry?"  
  
„Vor der Heulenden Hütte. Sie sind alle betäubt."  
  
„Hermine, könntest du Ron holen? Er möchte vermutlich wissen was passiert ist."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Er ist in den Kerkern, richtig?"fragte Hermine.  
  
Harry nickte und Hermine verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Als Ginny sich aufsetzte sah sie unscharfe Konturen um sich herum.  
  
„AAAAAuuuuuuuuuuuwwww!"schrie sie und fiel wieder zurück. Sie wandte sich als sie ihre Rippen berührte.  
  
„Ja, das wird für eine Weile wehtun."sagte der Junge zu ihrer Linken.  
  
„Harry! Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Todesser haben uns verfolgt."  
  
„Ja, an diesen Teil erinnere ich mich."  
  
„Sie haben dich verzaubert."  
  
„Das tut auch weh."Sie wandte sich wieder. „Was ist dann passiert? Wer hat uns gerettet?"  
  
„Ich habe die letzten Beiden betäubt und dich hierher schweben lassen."  
  
„Oh Harry!"schrie sie. „Du hast mich gerettet ... schon wieder!"Ginny bewegte sich näher zu ihm. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen leicht.  
  
Hermine eilte zu den Kerkern. Sie dachte darüber nach was sie Snape sagen sollte um Ron von der Strafarbeit los zu reißen. Sie öffnete die Türe. Ron schrieb und Snape sortierte Pergamente. Beide schauten auf als sie eintrat.  
  
„Was gibt es Mrs. Granger?"fragte Snape Kalt.  
  
„Ginny Weasley wurde angegriffen."sagte Hermine.  
  
Ron sprang auf. „Von wem? Geht es ihr gut?"flüsterte er entsetzt.  
  
„Weasley!"dröhnte Snape. „Setzten Sie sich hin und schreiben Sie weiter!"  
  
Ron funkelte ihn wütend an, setzte sich aber wieder.  
  
„Sie wurde von Todesser angegriffen."sagte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
Ron sprang wieder auf aber Snape reagierte dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen wurde er weiß im Gesicht. Das rothaarige Mädchen, angegriffen. Angegriffen. Von seinen früheren Freunden.  
  
„Sie ist immer noch besinnungslos."fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
Ron schaute zu Snape. „Professor, kann ich bitte zu meiner Schwester gehen?"fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
„Ja, Sie sind entlassen, aber morgen kommen sie zurück um den Rest ihrer Strafarbeit abzuarbeiten."sagte Snape.  
  
Ron folgte Hermine aus dem Kerker.  
  
„Ich dachte er würde dich überhaupt nicht weggehen lassen."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Ich auch."sagte Ron als sie zum Krankenflügel eilten.  
  
*Im Krankenflügel:*  
  
Der Kuss war so wunderschön und warm. Dann sank Ginny zurück in ihr Kissen.  
  
„Das war ... Wow!"sagte ein leuchtend roter Harry. Ginny errötete ebenfalls. Sie drückte seine Hand die neben ihr auf dem Bett lag.  
  
Plötzlich kamen Ron und Hermine mit einem lauten ‚BANG' in das Zimmer.  
  
„Ginny! Bist du in Ordnung?"fragte ein sehr besorgter Ron.  
  
„Ja, mir geht es gut. Nur leichte Rippenschmerzen."erwiderte Ginny ruhig.  
  
„Wieso waren Todesser in Hogsmeade?"fragte er Harry.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Wie sind sie dort hingekommen, sind sie nicht alle in Askaban?"Fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
  
„Nicht alle."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Es waren vier. Wir betäubten zwei davon und dann verhexte einer Ginny und ich betäubte die anderen beiden und brachte Ginny hier her. Dann ging Hermine zu Dumbledore und er ist losgegangen um sich die Kerle zu schnappen."  
  
Dumbledore schritt in das Zimmer.  
  
„Sie wurden von Voldemort abgeholt."sagte er ernst. „Als ich dort ankam waren sie weg."  
  
„Ich hätte sie nicht dort lassen sollen."sagte Harry ärgerlich.  
  
„Du hast richtig gehandelt, Harry"sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Darauf folgte eine kurze Stille.  
  
Ginny war die Erste die wieder sprach.  
  
„Also, wann kann ich aus dem Krankenflügel raus?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam herein: „Frühestens in fünf Tagen."  
  
Ginny stöhnte.  
  
„Jetzt musst du dich ausruhen oder es wird eine Woche."sagte Madam Pomfrey und scheuchte die Besucher aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Ich werde dich jeden Tag besuchen."sagte Harry. „Ich bin vielleicht in der Lage dir mit deinen Hausaufgaben zu helfen."Er winkte ihr zu und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Ginny drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein. Sie träumte von einem Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. 


	5. Beziehungsprobleme

Kapitel fünf: Beziehungsprobleme  
  
Nach fünf Tagen durfte Ginny den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie spazierte in der Schule herum als sie in Luna Lovegood hineinlief.  
  
„Oh, das tut mir so Leid Luna!"entschuldigte sie sich als Lunas Bücher auf den Boden fielen. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob sie auf.  
  
„Hey Ginny."sagte Luna und nahm ihre Bücher aus Ginnys Arm. „Wie geht es dir? Alles OK? Hast du meine Zeitschriften bekommen?"  
  
„Ja, danke."erwiderte Ginny. „Ich war so froh dass ich etwas zu lesen hatte. Es ist sehr langweilig wenn man nichts zu tun hat."  
  
„Na, wie geht es Neville?"fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.  
  
Luna erstarrte und seufzte. „Ich vermute dass es ihm gut geht. Wir haben Streit."  
  
„Oh nein."rief Ginny. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Er denkt manchmal so langsam, du weißt das ja, und ich wurde ein bisschen ungeduldig und habe dann auf ihm herumgetrampelt."Luna seufzte wieder. „Oh dann ..."Luna unterbrach sich und sagte dann mit höherer Stimme: „Nun, ich muss gehen. Tschüss Ginny", und ging fort.  
  
Ginny ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry spielten Schach und Hermine schrieb einen Brief. Wahrscheinlich an Krum dachte Ginny.  
  
„Was schreibst du Hermine?"fragte Ginny grinsend. „Einen Brief für Viktor?"Ginny ging zu ihr und setzte sich.  
  
„Ja, einen Entschuldigungs-Brief."sagte Hermine aufschauen. „Ich habe ihn einfach in Hogsmeade stehen lassen. Ich hoffe er ist nicht allzu sauer auf mich."Sie seufzte. Ron ebenfalls obwohl er das Spiel am gewinnen war.  
  
„Schach ... Matt!"sagte er, und Harry stand auf um sich neben Ginny zu setzen.  
  
„Hey!"sagte er. „Fühlst du dich besser?"  
  
„Viel besser."sagte sie und küsste ihn kichernd auf die Nase. Rons Ohren wurden rot.  
  
Harry küsste sie ebenfalls auf die Nase und lachte auch.  
  
„Willst du einen Spaziergang machen?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Definitiv."antwortete sie und so kletterten sie zusammen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ron war inzwischen leuchtend rot geworden. Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte:  
  
„Beruhig dich Ron. Deine Schwester kann auf sich selber aufpassen!"  
  
Ron funkelte sie an und schaute suchend durch den Raum. Dann entdeckte er Neville, der in einer Ecke saß.  
  
„Hey Neville."sagte er und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Was ist nicht in Ordnung Kumpel?"  
  
„Ich habe einen Streit mit Luna."erwiderte er geduldig.  
  
„Oh, das ist schlimm!"stöhnte Ron mitfühlend. „Wieso streitet ihr zwei Turteltäubchen euch?"  
  
„Sie wurde etwas sauer auf mich als ich nicht gleich verstand was sie meinte ... schon wieder."erwiderte Neville.  
  
„Das ist hart!"sagte Ron, verblüfft darüber dass Luna wütend darüber war dass Neville er selbst war. „Vielleicht ist sie nicht dein Typ."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht."sagte Neville. Dann schaute er auf uns sagte mit festerer Stimme: „Du hast recht, sie ist es nicht. Ich gehe jetzt uns sage ihr dass es vorbei ist."und er marschierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermine hatte ihren Brief beendet.  
  
„Ich bin fertig!"sagte sie freudig. „Wollen wir unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen machen Ron?"fragte sie als die Eule aus dem Fenster flog.  
  
Ron erstarrte. „Fertig mit dem Brief an den kostbaren Vicky?"spöttelte er.  
  
„NENN-IHN-NICHT-VICKY!!!!!"Brüllte Hermine.  
  
„Sein Name ist Viktor!!! Und wieso bist du so eifersüchtig?"  
  
Ron räusperte sich. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!!"  
  
„Wieso reagierst du dann so?"  
  
Ron starrte sie an und suchte nach einer Antwort.  
  
„Weil."  
  
„Weil was?"  
  
„Einfach so, OK? Und jetzt lass mich alleine."Ron stieg die Treppe hinauf und schmiss die Türe zu.  
  
Hermine seufzte und begann alleine mit ihren Hausaufgaben.  
  
Ron lag wütend auf seinem Bett. Er war nicht eifersüchtig! Er hatte das nur gesagt um.....um sie vor Krum zu schützen. Ja, er ist gefährlich. ‚Nein' sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du liebst sie und du weißt es nur zu gut.'  
  
„ICH LIEBE HERMINE NICHT!!!!!"brauste Ron auf und warf seinen Pullover gegen die Wand.  
  
Hermine hörte Rons Brüllen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Liebte Ron sie? Vielleicht ... Sie hatte darüber noch nie richtig nachgedacht. Aber wenn man darüber nachdachte ... machte es Sinn wieso er so eifersüchtig war und wie er vermied ihr in die Augen zu schauen...  
  
Sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie musste mit Ron reden. Sie ging zum Turm und klopfte an die Tür.  
  
„Ron?"  
  
*Indessen:*  
  
Neville hatte schon fast das ganze Schloss abgesucht, konnte Luna aber nicht finden. Plötzlich bemerkte er sie wie sie aus der Toilette kam. Er ging zu ihr hin.  
  
„Luna,"sagte er mit ungewohnter Stimme, „Ich möchte dir etwas sagen."  
  
Luna drehte sich herum.  
  
„Ja Neville?"  
  
„Es ist vorbei."  
  
Lunas Herz brach. Sie wollte sich eigentlich mit ihm versöhnen aber sie hatte ihn zuerst reden lassen. Sie lies einen erstickten Schrei los und rannte zu dem Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville ging ebenfalls zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, über seine Wangen liefen Tränen hinunter.  
  
Professor McGonnagal und Spout beobachteten sie vom anderen Ende der Halle.  
  
„Ja, ja, die Zwei erinnern mich an ein Pärchen das ich vor einigen Jahren unterrichtet habe. Erinnerst du dich an sie Minerva?"  
  
„Sicherlich. Frank und Alice Longbottom. Abgesehen davon dass Neville sein Talent nicht wie Frank zeigt. Er hat es selbstverständlich, aber er glaubt nicht genug an sich um es zu nutzen. Na ja,"seufzte sie, „Er wird es eines Tages entdecken."Beide gingen weiter zum Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Harry und Ginny gingen am See entlang. Sie redeten gerade über Quidditch.  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass ich im Team bin."sagte Ginny lachend.  
  
„Du bist eine gute Spielerin."sagte Harry.  
  
Ginny drehte sich um ihn anzuschauen.  
  
„Na, das sagst du nur um nett zu sein."sagte sie.  
  
„Nein, wirklich."sagte Harry und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Du kennst wirklich viele gute Spielzüge."  
  
Ginny legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
  
„Mach weiter."flüsterte sie.  
  
Harry schluckte und wurde rot.  
  
„Eh, nun ..."er schluckte wieder, „du fliegst gut. Du hast wirklich Talent Ginny."sagte Harry.  
  
„und ... eh ..."  
  
Ginny unterbrach ihn indem sie ihn auf die Lippen küsste.  
  
*Im Gryffindorturm:*  
  
Ron öffnete die Türe und lies Hermine hinein.  
  
„Ron, schau. Es tut mir Leid falls ich dich dadurch verletzt habe dass ich Viktor geschrieben habe. Wenn du mir etwas sagen willst dann tu es in Gottes nahmen endlich."Sagte sie.  
  
„Nun, öhm, Hermine, ich glaube ich muss dir etwas sagen ... Ich ... öh ... lie ..."  
  
Plötzlich fiel Rons Blick hinaus. Er sah wie Ginny und Harry sich am See küssten.  
  
„WAS!???"Schrie er und wollte aus dem Turm rasen. Er wurde von Hermine aufgehalten.  
  
„Lass mich los Hermine!"schrie er.  
  
„Nein Ron! Du solltest lernen dass du dich nicht in das Liebesleben deiner Schwester einmischst. Es geht dich nichts an."  
  
Dann küsste sie ihn. 


	6. Es ist nicht länger geheim

Kapitel sechs: Es ist nicht länger geheim  
  
Hermine trat mit einem sehr roten Gesicht einen Schritt zurück. Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann fand er zurück in die Realität und schloss seinen Mund wieder, und wurde ebenfalls rot. Hermine schoss aus dem Zimmer. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Ron einfach so zu küssen?  
  
Plötzlich merkte sie wie jemand ihre Hand nahm. Sie sah in Rons blaue Augen.  
  
„Hermine."sagte er sanft.  
  
„Ron, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist li ..."  
  
Ron küsste sie, dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und fragte:  
  
„Möchtest du mit mir ausgehen Hermine?"  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Ja."flüsterte sie und umarmte Ron.  
  
*Währenddessen:*  
  
Harry und Ginny küssten sich immer noch. Als sie sich schließlich trennten waren beide sehr rot im Gesicht. Harry schaute zu einen Füßen.  
  
„Uhhmmmmmm, Ginny ..."stammelte er. „Möchtest du meine Freundin sein?"  
  
„Ja."antwortete Ginny und errötete stark. „Natürlich!"  
  
Sie gingen lachend und grinsend zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie hineingingen sahen sie wie sich Ron und Hermine beim Feuer küssten. Als die Beiden bemerkten dass sie beobachtet wurden trennten sie sich von einander und erröteten. Harry und Ginny gingen zu ihnen und setzten sich, Ginny auf Harrys Schoss.  
  
„Sieh an wer es endlich auch bemerkt hat!"lächelte Ginny.  
  
„Wurde auch höchste Zeit!"sagte Harry breit lächelnd.  
  
„Das gleiche gilt für euch Beide."sagte Hermine errötend.  
  
„Das stimmt."grinste Ron. Harry und Ginny lächelten sich an und küssten sich.  
  
Die Gryffindors um sie herum begannen zu reden.  
  
„Du schuldest mir was!"sagte Dean Thomas zu Seamus Finnigan. „Eine Galleone. Ich habe dir gesagt dass Ron und Hermine vor Ende des Jahres zusammen sind."  
  
„Ja, aber ich sagte dass Ginny und Harry zusammen kommen werden!" argumentierte Seamus. „Also schulden wir einander nichts."  
  
Auf der anderen Seite begannen auch Lavender und Parvati zu reden.  
  
„Ich wusste schon immer dass das eines Tages passieren würde."sagte Parvati ernst. „Ich habe es in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen."  
  
Als sie das sagte begannen Harry und Ron unkontrolliert zu kichern.  
  
„Ja."sagte Lavender. „Ich habe es einmal in Harrys Teeblättern gesehen. Ich wette dass Professor Trelawney es auch gesehen hat."  
  
„Oh ja, definitiv."Erwiderte Parvati aufgeregt. „Sie weiß immer alles."  
  
Ron und Harry brachen jetzt in lautes Lachen aus.  
  
Lavender und Parvati schauten sie verdutzt an.  
  
Hermine und Ginny zuckten mit den Schultern und versuchten ihre Gesichtszüge zu beherrschen. Als Lavender und Parvati in ihren Turm verschwunden waren brachen Ginny und Hermine ebenfalls in Lachen aus.  
  
An diesem Abend war der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ein sehr fröhlicher Ort. 


	7. Zusammentreffen mit Alex

Kapitel sieben: Zusammentreffen mit Alex  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny mit einem Schock auf. Wo war sie? Sie schaute umher. Sie war auf Harrys Schoß im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Neben ihnen lagen, eng umschlungen, Ron und Hermine. Ginny küsste Harry leicht auf die Stirn. Er bewegte sich und schlug seine grünen Augen auf.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"fragte er verwirrt. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?"  
  
„Wir sind letzte Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen."sagte Ginny während sie auf ihre Uhr schaute. „Es ist 6:30"  
  
Hermine und Ron wachten ebenfalls auf. Auch sie schauten sich erstaunt um.  
  
„Lasst uns losgehen und was zum Frühstücken suchen."sagte Ron. „Ich verhungere."  
  
Sie waren einverstanden und gingen zur Großen Halle. Es war außer ihnen fast niemand da. Einige Leute starrten ihr Essen mir verschwollenen Augen und blassem Gesicht an. Sie setzten sich an das Ende des Gryffindortisches. Drei Plätze von ihnen entfernt saß ein Junge den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Er schaute mit großen Augen umher, offensichtlich sehr beeindruckt von der Großen Halle. Er sah gut aus, hatte helle, braune Haare, blaue Augen und war gut gebaut.  
  
„Hey, du!"schrie Ron. „Wer bist du?"  
  
Hermine stieß ihn leicht an worauf hin Ron sie ärgerlich anschaute.  
  
„Ich darf doch fragen oder nicht?"sagte er  
  
„Natürlich Ron, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn nicht anbrüllen."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
Der Junge schaute jetzt zu ihnen hinüber. Harry winkte ihm auffordernd zu. Der Junge zögerte für einen Moment, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Hallo."sagte er nervös. „Ich bin Alex."  
  
„Hallo Alex, schön dich zu treffen. Ich bin Ginny Weasley. Und das ist Harry Potter, mein Freund."Sie zeigte auf Harry. Alex Augen blieben einen Moment an seiner Narbe hängen. „Das ist Ron Weasley, mein Bruder. Und dies ist Hermine Granger, meine beste Freundin."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Bist du neu?"fragte Hermine. „Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen."  
  
„Ja, bin ich. Wir sind erst gestern in Großbritannien angekommen. Ich komme aus Frankreich und war dort in Beauxbatons."  
  
„Oh, cool."sagte Harry. „Spielst du Quidditch?"  
  
„Natürlich!"sagte Alex. „Ich bin Treiber, was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Ich bin Sucher, Ron ist Hüter und Ginny ist Jägerin."sagte Harry. „Nur Hermine spielt kein Quidditch."Sie redeten für eine Weile über Quidditch, allerdings saß Hermine nur gelangweilt daneben.  
  
„Bist du in Gryffindor?"fragte Hermine plötzlich.  
  
„Was ist Gryffindor?"fragte Alex verwirrt.  
  
„Es ist eines der vier Häuser. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und das beste ist natürlich Gryffindor."erklärte Ron lächelnd. Hermine stieß ihn wieder an. Ron grummelte.  
  
„Was ist denn? Stimmt doch."murmelte er.  
  
„Ich denke dass sie dich heute einteilen werden."Er blickte zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore war jetzt anwesend, genau wie Professor McGonagal und, zu jedermanns Missvergnügen (außer den Slytherins natürlich), Professor Snape. Dumbledore und McGonnagal redeten miteinander. Plötzlich zog Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und der sprechende Hut flog herbei. Professor McGonnagal stand auf und fing ihn.  
  
„Alex LaFievre?"  
  
Alex stand auf und ging zu ihr.  
  
„Viel Glück!"flüsterten sie ihm zu.  
  
Professor McGonnagal erklärte ihm etwas und Alex nickte. Dann setzte sie ihm den sprechenden Hut auf. Nach ungefähr 20 Sekunden öffnete sich die Krempe und er schrie: „GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Der Gryffindortisch klatschte und Alex ging zu seinem vorherigen Platz zurück und setzte sich. Er war rot im Gesicht, sah aber sehr zufrieden aus.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alex."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Ja!"Sagte Ron.  
  
McGonnagal tauchte plötzlich hinter Alex auf und gab ihm seinen Stundenplan.  
  
„Hier hast du ihn Alex, und du schläfst zusammen mit Potter und Weasley in einem Zimmer, die Hauselfen haben bereits ein neues Bett aufgestellt." sagte sie. „Der Unterricht beginnt in 10 Minuten, Sie sollten sich lieber beeilen."Damit ging sie zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
  
„Nun, ich denke wir holen besser unsere Bücher."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja."murmelten alle und gingen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Alex schaute den ganzen Weg wild umher und sagte Sachen wie „Wow"und „Unglaublich". Harry dachte sich dass Alex' Englisch sehr gut sei, man konnte fast keinen Akzent hören. Als Hermine das Passwort sagte schaute Alex sehr verwundert zu ihr, aber als sich das Portrait öffnete sprang er erschreckt zurück. Sie lachten und ließen ihn als erstes hineinklettern.  
  
„Wow. Ist das euer Gemeinschaftsraum?"fragte er, immer noch ein bisschen schockiert von der fetten Dame.  
  
„Ja."sagte Harry. „Ist das ein großer Unterschied zu Bauxbatons?"  
  
„Ja!"Erwiderte Alex. „Definitiv."  
  
Sie holten ihre Bücher und gingen zurück in die Halle.  
  
„Urgs, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung und ich bin dafür jetzt absolut nicht in Stimmung."stöhnte Ron.  
  
„Nun, ich würde gerne mit dir tauschen wenn du willst, Ich habe Geschichte der Zauberei."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ehm, nein danke, dann nehme ich lieber Verwandlung."sagte Ron hastig.  
  
Ginny eilte zu ihrer Klasse während die Fünftklässler zu ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht gingen. Sie betraten den Raum und setzten sich. Ron neben Hermine und Harry neben Alex.  
  
Die heutige Aufgabe war es, eine Teetasse in einen Vogel zu verwandeln. Hermine hatte es schon nach 10 Minuten geschafft, und zu jedermanns Überraschung war Alex bereits nach 7 Minuten fertig.  
  
„Wow! Alex! Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragten Harry und Ron.  
  
Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich bin bei Verwandlungen begabt."sagte er.  
  
Am Ende des Tages hatten sie herausgefunden dass Alex auch in Zauberkunst sehr begabt war. Er, Harry und Hermine waren die Einzigen die es geschafft hatten ein Glas Wasser mit einem Trocknungszauber auszutrocknen. Alex hatte, wie Hermine auch, Arithmantik gewählt während Ron und Harry Wahrsagen hatte. Zum Erstaunen aller hatten sie akzeptable OWLs erhalten. Die Stunde lief wie gewöhnlich, Professor Trelawney hatte Harrys Tod wieder 10 Mal vorhergesagt und Lavender und Parvati hingen wie immer an ihren Lippen.  
  
Zum Abendessen setzte sich Alex wieder zu ihnen, genau wie Ginny auch.  
  
„Na, wie war Arithmantik?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Es war eine tolle Stunde."sagten Alex und Hermine.  
  
„Professor Vector hat uns sogar keine Hausaufgaben gegeben."fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
„Schön für Professor Vector."grummelte Ron.  
  
Er hatte schlechte Laune weil er in Zauberkunst sehr viele Hausaufgaben bekommen hatte. Er hatte es geschafft das Klassenzimmer mit Wasser zu fluten und Professor Flitwick war gezwungen sich auf einen hohen Schrank zu retten von dem er allerdings nicht mehr hinunter kam nachdem Hermine das Zimmer getrocknet hatte.  
  
„Nun, wie war dein Tag Ginny?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Gut, abgesehen davon dass ich in Geschichte der Zauberei eingeschlafen bin und meinen Zaubertrank in Zaubertränke versaut habe. Snape hat Gryffindor 10 Punkte abgezogen."sagte sie mit finsterem Blick.  
  
„Wer ist Snape?"fragte Alex.  
  
„Du wirst das Missvergnügen haben das Morgen herauszufinden."sagte Harry und schaute mit Hasserfülltem Blick zu Snape der gerade einen Kuchen aß.  
  
„Lasst uns in Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."sagte Hermine. „Wir haben noch Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu erledigen." 


	8. Der Streich

Kapitel acht: Der Streich  
  
Der nächste Monat war vollständig ereignislos. Sogar Neville schmolz seinen Kessel in Zaubertränke nicht mehr ein da er in diesem Fach durchgefallen war und es nicht mehr gewählt hatte.  
  
Alex lernte alles und jeden im Schloss kennen und Gryffindor lag in Führung für den Hauspokal. Hermine lernte bereits für die Prüfungen, auch wenn diese noch mehr als einen Monat entfernt lagen. Die Lehrer schienen jedoch mit ihr einer Meinung zu sein.  
  
„Die NEWTs kommen immer näher."sagte Professor McGonagall als sie ihnen einen Berg an Hausaufgaben verpasste.  
  
„Aber Professor, das ist doch erst nächstes Jahr."protestierte Dean Thomas.  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich Mr. Thomas, aber Sie müssen in der Lage sein einen Regenschirm in eine Pflanze zu verwandeln und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte Ihre Pflanze noch einen metallenen Stiel."sagte Professor McGonagall. „Und der Vogel den Sie aus einer Tasse machen sollten hatte immer noch einen Griff auf dem Rücken. Ich bezweifle stark, dass das ein akzeptables NEWT Ergebnis wäre.  
  
Dean errötete und begann die Aufgaben in sein Aufgabenbuch zu schreiben. Dann klingelte die Glocke.  
  
Hermine sagte: „Ich muss in die ..."  
  
„Bücherei"vollendete Ron ihren Satz. „Ja, ich auch."  
  
„Ich gehe Ginny suchen."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ich gehe auch in die Bücherei. Wir haben so viele Hausaufgaben!"beklagte sich Alex.  
  
Während die Drei zur Bücherei gingen machte sich Harry auf um Ginny zu finden. Er traf sie als sie gerade das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer verlies.  
  
„Hey du!"sagte er und ging zu ihr.  
  
„Hallo"sagte sie und küsste ihn.  
  
Gerade da kam Malfoy vorbei.  
  
„Ohhh Potter. Wenigstens war Chang hübsch."sagte er spöttisch grinsend. „Wieso gehst du mit ... so etwas ... aus?"Damit verschwand er, Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm.  
  
Ginny und Harry wurden für einen Moment still. Harry war wütend. Er entschloss sich Alex und Ron bescheid zu sagen um sich mit ihrer Hilfe zu rächen. Er machte sich eine Mentale Notiz und wandte sich dann wieder Ginny zu.  
  
„Ich mag dich viel mehr als Cho."sagte Harry und brach damit die unangenehme Stille.  
  
Ginny schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Das ist so romantisch Harry, ich glaube dir."sagte sie und beide gingen zur Bibliothek.  
  
Als sie den Raum betraten sahen sie Alex, Ron und Hermine die alle an ihren Aufsätzen arbeiteten.  
  
„Hallo Leute."sagten Harry und Ginny, setzten sich neben sie und holten ihre Hausaufgaben heraus.  
  
Sie arbeiteten zwei Stunden ohne Unterbrechung. Sie hörten erst auf als Rons Bauch anfing zu grummeln. Sie griffen sich ihre Taschen und gingen essen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Mädchen gingen die Treppe hinauf und Harry bedeutete Alex und Ron zu ihm in die Ecke zu kommen.  
  
„Ich muss mich an Malfoy rächen."Sagte er mit leiser Stimme.  
  
„Ok, ich bin dabei."sagte Ron ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen.  
  
„Ich auch."sagte Alex. Er hatte Malfoy in Zaubertränke kennen gelernt.  
  
„Er hat Ginny beleidigt. Das hat sie wirklich aufgeregt."sagte Harry.  
  
„WAS?"schrie Ron.  
  
„Ron! Shhhh...."sagte Alex.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Koch ihn in seinem Kessel. Verhex ihn. Werf' ihn von einer Klippe. Verwandle ihn in eine Ratte."sagte Ron zähnefletschend.  
  
„Ron, beruhig dich. Wir müssen ihn in Verlegenheit bringen."sagte Harry. „Aber wie?"  
  
„Ich habe eine Idee."sagte Alex augenzwinkernd.  
  
Sie lehnten sich vor und hörten Alex zu. Nach über fünf Minuten lachten sie laut und schüttelten sich die Hände.  
  
„Großartig Alex."grinste Harry.  
  
„Verteufelt brillant."rief Ron.  
  
Alex lächelte.  
  
„Vergesst nicht was wir abgemacht haben!"sagte er.  
  
Sie nickten und gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ron als Erster. Er weckte Harry und sogar Alex. Aber erst nachdem ihm Alex mit seinem Kissen beworfen und ihn angeschrieen hatte. Alex war mit Sicherheit kein Frühaufsteher.  
  
Sie zogen sich an und holten ihre Bücher. Dann gingen sie zum Frühstück. Als sie die Große Halle betraten waren die Mädchen bereits dort, bereit für den Unterricht. Sie setzten sich neben sie.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr nur so früh aufstehen?"murmelte Alex.  
  
„So früh ist es doch gar nicht."sagte Hermine überrascht.  
  
„Doch, für mich schon."antwortete Alex gähnend.  
  
Gerade da betrat Malfoy gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle die Halle.  
  
Ron stieß Harry an der wiederum Alex anstieß. Sie nickten sich zu und lächelten.  
  
Plötzlich war ein lauter Knall zu hören und Rauch stieg vom Slytherin Tisch auf.  
  
Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte sah jeder Malfoy in einem pinken Kostüm mit Rüschen. Crabbe und Goyle waren als rosa Schafe angezogen. Sie schauten sich an und begannen plötzlich zu singen:  
  
„Mary hat kleine Lämmer, kleine Lämmer, kleine Lämmer.  
  
Mary hat kleine Lämmer, ihre Felle sind pink wie Kaugummi."  
  
(Mary has little lambs, little lambs, little lambs. Marry has little lambs, their fleece as pink as bubblegum.)  
  
Jeder begann zu lachen. Harry konnte schwören, dass er Dumbledore unter seinem langen, silbernen Bart hatte lächeln sehen. Sogar McGonagall sah aus als ob sie ein Lächeln unterdrückte. Selbstverständlich war Snape nicht zum lachen. Er stand auf und führte einen Gegenzauber aus.  
  
„Wer war das?"fragte er mit einer gefährlichen Stimme.  
  
Niemand sagte etwas. Aber plötzlich brachen Harry, Alex und Ron in Lachen aus. Snapes Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
  
„Professor McGonagall?"sagte er. „Ich glaube die gehören zu ihrem Haus."  
  
Professor McGonagall stand auf und kam zu ihnen.  
  
„Strafarbeit, für euch alle. Seid um 6 Uhr Abends bei mir. Und 10 Punkte von Gryffindor."Sagte sie und ging wieder.  
  
„Awww, Strafarbeit."grummelte Alex.  
  
„Nun, das war es wert."lachte Harry.  
  
„Jahhh..."sagte Ron mit verträumten Augen. „Malfoy, das Mädchen mit dem pinken Kostüm und den kleinen rosafarbenen Schafen."  
  
Ginny und Hermine kicherten.  
  
„Das war großartig."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Das war gegen die Regeln."füge Hermine Stirnrunzeln hinzu.  
  
„Ach komm schon Hermine! Du weißt, dass es das Wert war."grinste Ron.  
  
Hermine entschied sich darauf nicht zu antworten.  
  
„Los geht's, der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten, wir sollten besser losgehen."sagte sie.  
  
Also gingen sie zu ihrem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer und Ginny ging zu ihrem Zauberkunstunterricht.  
  
Ihr Lehrer war Gregor Prentler. Er war streng, genau wie McGonagall und Snape. Er unterrichtete trotzdem gut, heute ging es um Vampire. Sie lasen in ihren Büchern und lernten wie man sich gegen Vampire verteidigte. Wiederum bekamen sie einen ganzen Berg Hausaufgaben.  
  
Am ende des Tages hatten sie Hausaufgaben für mindestens drei Tage bekommen. Sie arbeiteten bis zum Abendessen und dann gingen Harry, Ron und Alex um sich ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen. Sie mussten das wirklich dreckige Klassenzimmer von Geschichte der Zauberei aufräumen und säubern.  
  
„Ohne Zauberei!"beschwerte sich Ron. „Ich kann das nicht."  
  
„Nun, du musst, Ron!"seufzte Harry.  
  
Und so begannen sie zu putzen. Nach vielen Stunden waren sie endlich fertig. Sehr müde kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie beendeten ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben und gingen dann endlich ins Bett. 


	9. Das Quidditchfinale

Kapitel neun: Das Quidditchfinale  
  
Die Tage vergingen und bald war es Zeit für das finale Quidditchspiel, Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor. Slytherin hatte bereits am Anfang gegen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw verloren und war somit aus dem Rennen.  
  
Am Morgen des Spieles wurden Harry und Ron von Alex wachgerüttelt der bereits angezogen war (was sehr erstaunlich war da Alex kein Frühaufsteher war).  
  
„Los ihr faulen Faultiere!"schrie er, während Harry stöhnte und Ron sein Kissen über seinen Kopf zog.  
  
„Das Spiel beginnt in einer halben Stunde."  
  
Plötzlich saßen Harry und Ron senkrecht im Bett und standen auf. Sie zogen sich so schnell wie möglich an und gingen mit Alex zusammen die Treppe hinunter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, alle waren frühstücken. Als sie ebenfalls in der Großen Halle ankamen sahen sie den Rest des Teams mit ernsten Gesichtern am anderen Ende des Tisches. Ron und Harry gingen zu ihnen hin während Alex sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu Hermine setzte.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Ron gähnend während er sich auf den Platz neben Alicia Spinnet setzte. Harry setzte sich selbstverständlich neben Ginny.  
  
Alle schauten ihn an.  
  
„Ich werde dir sagen was los ist du Schlafmütze!"schrie Angelina, die Mannschaftskapitänin, mit ärgerlicher Stimme.  
  
Ron schaute sie verblüfft an.  
  
„Johnson!"schrie Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch aus. „Es gibt keinen Grund dafür dass Sie so Brüllen."  
  
Angelina funkelte sie an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Ron der erschreckt aussah.  
  
„Einer der Creeveys wurde von einem Slytherin angegriffen. Colin ist gerade jetzt im Krankenflügel."sagte sie mit toter Stimme. „Ein Treiber weniger." stöhnte sie.  
  
Der Rest des Teams schaute sich ratlos an.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?"fragte Harry zögernd.  
  
Angelina schaute ihn an.  
  
„Nun, wenn wir eine Lösung hätten würden wir hier nicht besorgt rumsitzen." gab Katie zurück.  
  
Harry errötete und murmelte: „Sorry."  
  
Ginny lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu: „Du bist so süß wenn du was dummes gesagt hast."  
  
Harry errötete und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
„Potter! Weasley!"sagte Angelina mit blitzenden Augen. „ Es ist jetzt keine Zeit zum knutschen! Wir haben hier ein ernstes Problem!"  
  
Sie erröteten fürchterlich und senkten ihre Augen. Plötzlich kam Alex vom anderen Ende des Tisches auf sie zu. Er lies Hermine sitzen wo sie war, sie las wieder ein mal in einem enormen Buch.  
  
„Was gibt es für ein Problem?"fragte Alex stirnrunzelnd. „Ihr seht aus als ob jemand gestorben sei."  
  
„Ihr wisst doch dass das Spiel in 10 Minuten beginnt."fügte er hinzu und kontrollierte seine Armbanduhr. „Solltet ihr euch nicht alle umziehen und eure Besen holen?"  
  
„Nun, mit nur einem Treiber haben wir nicht wirklich eine Chance, oder?" sagte Dennis Creevey mit trauriger Stimme. Alex schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Ja, Colin wurde von Montague angegriffen."sagte Katie Bell. „Er ist jetzt im Krankenflügel damit seine Flügel und sein Schnabel entfernt werden." Alex stöhnte auf.  
  
Angelina schnalzte ungeduldig mit ihrer Zunge.  
  
„So Leute."sagte sie. „Ich denke wir werden spielen und verlieren."  
  
„Warte!"sagte Ron. „Ich habe eine Idee."  
  
Das ganze Team schaute hoffnungsvoll auf.  
  
„Was hast du für einen Vorschlag Ron?"fragte Angelina.  
  
„Alex."erwiderte er und schaute Alex erwartungsvoll an. Dann schaute er zu Angelina die nickte. Sie hatte bereits einmal gesehen wie Alex flog. Ron schaute wieder zurück zu Alex.  
  
Alex schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ron, auf keinen Fall."stammelte er. „Ich kann das nicht."  
  
Aber der Rest des Teams schaute ihn an als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.  
  
„Das ist eine großartige Idee Ron!"schrieen alle durcheinander.  
  
„Los, mach schon Alex."sagte auch Ginny.  
  
„Ja, du bist ein großartiger Treiber!"grinste Harry. „Ich habe einmal gesehen wie du trainiert hast."sagte er anerkennend.  
  
Alex starrte ihn an und drehte sich dann zu dem restlichen Team, das ihn mit bittenden Augen anschaute.  
  
Er schluckte.  
  
„OK!"murmelte er.  
  
Das Team klatschte so laut dass Professor McGonagall wieder aufstand und ihnen sagte dass sie ruhig sein sollten und sich auf den Weg zum Spielfeld machen sollen. Hermine hörte das und ging mit ihnen. Ginny ging neben ihr und erzählte ihr von der geänderten Aufstellung. Sie sah ebenfalls aufgeregt aus.  
  
Hermine machte Colins Quidditchrobe mit einem Wachstumszauber etwas größer bis sie Alex schließlich passte. Angelina erklärte ihm schnell ihre Taktik und dann waren sie schließlich alle bereit.  
  
Hermine ging zu den Tribünen während Angelina, Dennis, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Alex und Katie auf das Feld gingen und ihre Besen bestiegen.  
  
Das Ravenclaw Team kam fünf Sekunden später und bestieg ebenfalls ihre Besen. Cho Chang lächelte Harry an. Harry funkelte sie an, genau wie Ginny. Plötzlich sah Cho sehr böse aus.  
  
Angelina und Davies schüttelten sich die Hände, ließen aber sehr schnell wieder los.  
  
Madam Hooch pfiff und 14 Spieler schossen in die Luft. Harry und Cho gingen sehr schnell sehr hoch um den Schnatz zu suchen.  
  
Lee hatte letztes Jahr den Abschluss gemacht, deshalb kommentierte dieses Jahr Dean Thomas. Er war trotzdem nicht viel neutraler als es Lee gewesen war.  
  
„Und das Spiel beginnt ... Alex Lafievre spielt einen Gryffindortreiber da Colin Creevey jetzt dank dem dummen Idioten Montague im Krankenflügel ist...."  
  
„THOMAS!"Schrie Professor McGonagall.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber es ist doch wahr..."McGonagall schaute ihn warnend an.  
  
„Ok, Ok, Spinnet nimmt sofort den Quaffel und wirft ihn zu Ginny Weasley die ihn zu Johnson passt die das Feld entlang rast zum Ravenclaw To ... sie trickst einen Klatscher der von einem Ravenclaw Treiber geschlagen wurde aus und schießt ... SIE PUNKTET! 10-0 für Gryffindor!"  
  
Die Gryffindors klatschten als Angelina einen Ehrenluping drehte.  
  
„Ok. Gryffindor wieder in Ballbesitz ... Ginny Weasley rast wieder mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit zu den Ravenclaw Torringen ... plötzlich schert sie wegen einem Klatscher von den gegnerischen Treibern aus. Weasley verliert den Quaffel ... Ravenclaw jetzt in Ballbesitz ... Bradley fliegt zu den Gryffindor Toren und ... Weasley ist bereit den Quaffel aufzuhalten ... streng dich an Ron! Bradley trickst und trifft ..."Dean stöhnte auf. „10- 10!"  
  
„Nach diesem unerfreulichen ..."Professor McGonagall schaute ihn warnend an und Dean sagte hastig:  
  
„Ok, OK, Gryffindor wieder in Ballbesitz, Alex Lafievre beschützt Ginny Weasley vor einem Klatscher der ihr die Nase brechen sollte ... Weasley fliegt jetzt zu Davies, Ravenclaw Hüter, sie schießt und TRIFFT! 20-10 FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Dean klatschte, genau wie alle anderen Gryffindors auch. Die Ravenclaws und Slytherins buhten und stöhnten. Plötzlich deuteten sie auf Harry und Cho, die aufeinander zu rasten, ein leichtes Glitzern war genau zwischen ihnen zu sehen. Harry hatte den Schnatz fast erreicht als ein Klatscher fast seinen Arm traf. Alex flog zu ihm und schlug den Klatscher zum Ravenclaw Jäger, Bradley.  
  
In diesen kritischen Sekunden war der Schnatz wieder verschwunden und Cho flog mit finsterem Blick zurück auf die Ravenclaw Feldseite.  
  
Das Spiel lief weitere 10 Minuten in denen Ravenclaw zwei Mal traf und Gryffindor ein Mal. Sie hatten jetzt Gleichstand. Harry suchte überall nach dem Schnatz, aber er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Cho suchte ebenfalls. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie lächelte ihn süß an. Harry schaute wütend zurück. Plötzlich sah sie überrascht aus und raste auf Harry zu. Harry drehte sich um und sah den Schnatz an Ginnys Fuß.  
  
„POTTER"schrie Angelina die unter ihm flog. „PASS AUF! DER SCHNATZ IST DA DRÜBEN DU TROTTEL! DU DARFST DOCH NICHT ANHALTEN UND FLIRTEN WENN DU QUIDDITCH SPIELST!!!"  
  
Harry schickte ihr einen verärgerten Blick und sauste in Richtung Ginny, aber Cho war um einige Längen voraus. Er legte sich tiefer auf seinen Besen und flog noch schneller. Er war fast dort ... er schob Cho aus dem Weg und schloss seine Finger um den kleinen, flatternden Schnatz.  
  
„... und Harry Potter fängt den Schnatz!"schrie Dean und tanzte verrückt umher. „Das heißt 180-30! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DEN POKAL!"  
  
Der Lärm war unglaublich. Alle Gryffindors jubelten, sogar Professor McGonagall schrie wie verrückt. Ron flog um Harrys Kopf herum, Ginny umarmte ihn, Angelina hatte Tränen in den Augen, Katie strahlte ihn an, Alex und Dennis drehten Saltos mitten in der Luft.  
  
Die Ravenclaws flogen zu Boden, Cho warf ihren Besen hin und sah sehr wütend aus. 


	10. Montague und Warrington

Kapitel zehn: Montague und Warrington  
  
Während die anderen Gryffindors noch feierten setzten sich Harry, Ron und Alex in eine Ecke und planten ihre Rache an Montague, dafür, dass er ihren Treiber am Spielen gehindert hatte.  
  
„Lasst uns einen ihrer Spieler ausschalten."schlug Ron vor.  
  
„Nö, das würde nichts helfen, wir haben den Quidditchpokal schon gewonnen, Quidditch ist für dieses Jahr vorbei."sagte Alex.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir so etwas machen wie letztes Mal."sagte Harry.  
  
„Nein, das ist langweilig."sagte Alex und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben das einmal gemacht, jetzt müssen wir etwas Neues finden."Er dachte einige Sekunden lang nach.  
  
„Wo schlafen die Slytherins?"fragte er.  
  
„In ihrem Turm über ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Ja, wir wurden in unserem zweiten Jahr Slytherins."sagte Ron grinsend.  
  
„Wir haben Vielsafttrank genutzt."  
  
„Wirklich?!"  
  
„Jop."sagte Ron gähnend.  
  
„Das ist verblüffend. Ich vermute Hermine hat es hergestellt oder?" sagte Alex.  
  
„Ja, das ist richtig."erwiderte Harry. „Also, was wollen wir machen?"  
  
„Nun, ich habe überlegt, ob wir in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und ihnen einen Streich spielen während sie schlafen."sagte Alex und grinste dämonisch.  
  
Alle drei grinsten jetzt.  
  
„Wir können meinen Tarnumhang nutzen um einem Slytherin zu folgen und das Passwort herauszufinden. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Dann können wir so um Mitternacht wieder hingehen."schlug Harry vor.  
  
„Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"fragte Alex erstaunt. „Aber die sind doch sehr, sehr selten!"  
  
„Ich habe ihn von Dumbledore bekommen der ihn von meinem Vater hatte." erklärte Harry.  
  
„Hem hem."sagte Ron und Harry schaute wild herum da er dachte es wäre Umbridge.  
  
„Erwischt!"sagte Ron. „Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht losgehen sollten denn ansonsten wird es zu spät."  
  
„Wir haben Glück dass die Mädchen schon früh schlafen gegangen sind." sagte Harry als sie in ihren Turm stiegen um den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel zu holen. „Sie wären sicher nicht einverstanden dass wir das tun."  
  
„Genau."grinste Ron.  
  
Sie holten den Mantel und gingen zu der Großen Halle. Sie kamen genau rechtzeitig um zu sehen wir die letzten Slytherins vom Tisch aufstanden. Das waren natürlich Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Sie folgten ihnen und kamen schließlich in einen feuchten, undekorierten Gang. Dort warteten sie mehr als 10 Minuten da weder Crabbe noch Goyle sich an das Passwort erinnern konnten. Endlich erinnerte sich Goyle. Es war „Dunkles Zeitalter".  
  
Harry, Ron und Alex gingen zu Ihrem Turm zurück und stellten sich schlafend. Endlich wurde es Mitternacht und sie gingen durch den Tarnumhang gedeckt zu dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie hatten einige Probleme, herauszufinden wo Montague schlief aber schließlich fanden sie ihn. Er schnarchte laut.  
  
„Also, welche Hexereien oder Zauber verwenden wir für ihn?"fragte Ron leise.  
  
„Ich denke ich kenne einen guten den man nur schwer wieder loswird." wisperte Harry grinsend. „Den Wabbelbein-Fluch und den Furunculus-Zauber zusammen. Dann wachsen dem Opfer kleine Tentakel überall aus dem Gesicht."  
  
Alex erstickte gerade noch ein Lachen. „Das wird reichen."murmelte er und auf drei verzauberten Harry und Alex gleichzeitig Montague.  
  
Das Ergebnis war unbezahlbar. Sie kicherten alle unkontrolliert und verließen das Zimmer. Als die den Gemeinschaftsraum halb durchquert hatten sahen sie jemanden schlafwandeln. Es war Warrington, ein anderer aus dem Slytherin Quidditch Team.  
  
Harry schaute seitlich zu Alex und Ron. Alex nickte und murmelte „Caudacum."Harry und Ron bemerkten keine Veränderung an Warrington. Aber als sie hinter ihm vorbei gingen sahen Harry und Ron einen langen Schwanz der sich aus seiner Hose schlängele. Sie lachten leise und beeilten sich um aus dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihre eigenen zu kommen. Sie waren so müde, dass sie sofort einschliefen.  
  
Samstag:  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie in die Große Halle (nachdem sie Alex geweckt hatten, was sehr schwer war) und setzten sich neben Ginny und Hermine, die Kaffee tranken und munter miteinander redeten. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Montague und Warrington in die Große Halle kamen. Jeder drehte sich überrascht zu ihnen um und die ganze Halle begann zu lachen. Montague versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen und Warrington schaute seine Hände an und versuchte festzustellen was an ihm anders war. Offensichtlich hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, dass er einen Schwanz hatte.  
  
Ginny und Hermine schauten, lachten aber nicht.  
  
„Wieso habt ihr Warrington verhext?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Nun, wir trafen ihn gestern schlafwandelnd im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und er störte uns durch seine Anwesenheit, du weißt schon..."sagte Ron faul.  
  
Hermine funkelte die Jungen böse an.  
  
„Wie konntet ihr nur."sagte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Ihr hattet kein Recht das zu tun."  
  
„Ja."fügte Ginny hinzu. „Er hat euch nie etwas getan oder?"  
  
Die Mädchen standen auf und verließen die Halle. Sie ließen drei sehr verblüffte Jungs zurück.  
  
„Was war denn das?"fragte Harry, verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion.  
  
„Keine Ahnung."sagte Alex.  
  
„Ich vermute so sind Mädchen eben."sagte Ron und begann seinen Toast zu essen.  
  
Jetzt hatten Professor McGonagal und Professor Snape den Schaden an Montague und Warrington behoben und setzten sich wieder hin. Beide vermuteten dass Harry, Ron und Alex etwas damit zu tun hatten aber sie hatten keine Beweise.  
  
Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld!  
  
Die drei Freunde beendeten ihr Frühstück und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um für ihre baldigen Prüfungen zu lernen, die bereits in weniger als einem Monat waren. Sie fanden die Mädchen bereits lernend. Ganz offensichtlich waren sie immer noch sauer, denn sie ignorierten sie als sie „Hallo"sagten.  
  
Sie lernten den Rest des Morgens, dann gingen sie etwas essen und lernten wieder. Harry und Ron versuchten Ginny und Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihnen Leid tat aber sie ignorierten sie und lernten weiterhin. Sie gaben schließlich auf und begannen mit einer Runde Schach.  
  
Am Ende des Tages, nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten und sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatten tat es ihnen wirklich Leid, dass sie Warrington auch verhext hatten. Ginny und Hermine hatten Recht, er hatte ihnen nichts getan. Das sagten sie Ginny und Hermine und zu ihrer Überraschung sahen diese schließlich auf.  
  
„So ..."sagte Ginny langsam, „heißt das, dass ihr eure Lektion gelernt habt?"  
  
„Ja"sagten die drei und schauten betreten auf ihre Füße.  
  
„Nun, das ist ein Fortschritt, oder?"sagte Hermine fröhlich und küsste Ron auf die Stirn.  
  
„Was ist mit mir Hermine?"foppte sie Alex.  
  
„Und Ginny, bekomme ich nicht auch einen Kuss?"sagte Harry und kitzelte sie.  
  
Da Ginny sehr kitzelig war, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu lachen. Schließlich gab sie auf und küsste ihn.  
  
Sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht mit Schach, Gobstein, reden, lachen und die Jungen schlichen sogar in die Küche um etwas Essen zu holen.  
  
„Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich heute so viel lernen konnte."sagte Ginny während sie in eine Creampastete biss. „Wie ihr wisst habe ich dieses Jahr meine OWLs."  
  
„Ja, das OWL-Jahr ist ein hartes Jahr."seufzte Ron.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, dass du es gut machst wenn du genug lernst."sagten Harry und Hermine beruhigend.  
  
„Genau. Macht euch nicht selber verrückt und nervös, dass würde niemandem helfen."sagte Alex während er an einem Éclair schnüffelte und schließlich hineinbiss.  
  
„Ich weiß aber das ist schwer weil man weiß, dass es sehr wichtig für die spätere Karriere ist."seufzte Ginny.  
  
„Du wirst es leicht schaffen."wiederholte Harry und lächelte sie an.  
  
Sie kroch neben ihn auf die Couch und gähnte.  
  
„Nun, ich denke es ist Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Jaaahhh, ich bin sooooo müde."sagte Alex gähnend.  
  
„Sie gingen alle in ihre Schlafräume, zogen ihre Pyjamas an und versanken im Schlaf. 


	11. Der Ball

Kapitel elf: Der Ball  
  
Eine Woche nach dem Streich stand Professor Dumbledore vor der ganzen Schule auf und kündigte einen Frühlingsball in der nächsten Woche an. Auf einmal begannen alle durcheinander zu reden.  
  
„Oh, was werde ich anziehen?"  
  
„Ugggh ... das bedeutet dass ich ein Mädchen fragen muss..."  
  
„Ich muss nur neue Festroben kaufen!"  
  
„Wieso ... wieso ich? Ein Mädchen einladen ist so peinlich!"  
  
„Also...wen wirst du fragen?"  
  
„Na Ginny, willst du mit mir gehen?"fragte Harry mit lächelndem Gesicht.  
  
„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht so recht, ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen." Sagte Ginny sarkastisch. „Natürlich gehe ich mit dir hin du Dummkopf."  
  
„Äh, Hermine, äh"stammelte Ron.  
  
„Hermine seufzte. „Sag es doch einfach Ron."sagte sie und schaute ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
„Ok. Aa...lso, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich Ronnie."  
  
„HERMINE! Du weißt ich hasse diesen Namen."  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
  
„Also, dann nenn mich nicht so, Hermy."  
  
Hermine blitzte ihn ärgerlich an. „Nenn mich nie wieder so Ron."sagte sie mit ihrer gefährlichsten Stimme.  
  
„Oh, du darfst mich Ronnie nennen aber ich darf nicht Hermy sagen?"  
  
„Ja, das ist genau richtig, Ronnie."  
  
„Arrrgggsss!"  
  
„Also, wen wirst du fragen Alex?"fragte Harry.  
  
Alex schaute düster auf seinen Teller. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne hier nicht wirklich viele Mädchen."  
  
Plötzlich kam ein Mädchen mit langen, welligen, braunen Haaren zu ihm.  
  
„Hi"stieß sie hervor.  
  
„Äh, Hi."stammelte Alex während Harry unkontrolliert zu kichern begann.  
  
„Also, ähm, ich habe mich gefragt obdumitmirzudemBallgehenwillst?"(Ü/N: ob du mit mir zu dem Ball gehen willst?) sagte sie in einem Atemzug und wurde sehr rot. Harry winkte Alex jetzt aufmuntern zu.  
  
„Uhhh."Alex wurde auch sehr rot. „Ja, ich denke schon."Harry zeigte im seine hochgestreckten Daumen während Ginny ihn in die Seite stieß.  
  
Das Mädchen sah erleichtert aus. „Oh, gut. Triff mich um 4 Uhr am See." sagte sie und ging weg.  
  
„Das lief doch super Alex!"flüsterte Harry. Ron und Hermine hatten nichts mit bekommen weil sie zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Diskussion waren.  
  
„Ja, aber ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen."sagte Alex. „Ich glaube ich war zu überrascht um nein zu sagen."  
  
„Also ich denke, dass sie dich schon gesehen hat."zwinkerte Ginny. „Gib ihr eben eine Chance. Ihr Name ist Melanie und sie ist in Ravenclaw. Sie ist wirklich nett."  
  
„Ja, denke ich auch. Wie viel Uhr hat sie gesagt?"  
  
„4 Uhr mein Kindchen."erwiderte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Was ist um 4 Uhr?"fragte Ron verwirrt. Er und Hermine hatten schließlich ihren Streit beendet.  
  
„Oh, nichts. Alex muss nur sein Date für den Frühlingsball kennen lernen."sagte Ginny beiläufig.  
  
„Wirklich? Wen?"fragte Hermine aufgeregt.  
  
„Melanie aus Ravenclaw laut Ginny."erwiderte Harry und nahm sich ein Stück seines Toastes.  
  
Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Nie von ihr gehört."  
  
„Ich auch nicht."  
  
Ich auch nicht."  
  
Ich auch nicht."  
  
„Aber Alex, sie hat dich gefragt, wie kannst du sie dann nicht kennen?" fragte Ron.  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht. Sie kam nur her und hat mich gefragt."murmelte Alex.  
  
„Also wir sollten besser zum Unterricht gehen oder wir kommen zu spät." sagte Hermine während sie aufstand und nach ihrer Büchertasche griff.  
  
„Ja, lasst uns gehen."sagte Harry und stopfte den letzten Rest Toast in seinen Mund. „Wir wollen Trelawney doch nicht warten lassen. Aber sie weiß vermutlich schon dass wir zu spät kommen denn trotz allem kennt sie die Zukunft, richtig Ron?"  
  
„Ja Harry, alter Kerl, sie weiß ganz genau was vor uns liegt."erwiderte Ron mit Schinken in seinen Mundwinkeln und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Oh, seit ruhig ihr Zwei. Lauft einfach."schrie Ginny ärgerlich.  
  
„Okay, Okay. Wir gehen."grunzte Ron. Damit steuerten die Beiden Jungen auf den Wahrsagenunterricht im Nordturm zu, während Hermine und Alex zu Arithmantik gingen und Ginny zu Muggelkunde. 


	12. Spitznamen und Küsse

Kapitel zwölf: Spitznamen und Küsse  
  
Genau um 3:55 Uhr an diesem Nachmittag scheuchten Harry und Ron Alex zum See.  
  
„Mach schon Alex, beeil dich! Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen."  
  
„Ja, ich meine, du willst doch keinen schlechten Eindruck machen oder?"  
  
„Okay Okay, ich gehe ja schon!"  
  
Schließlich ging Alex hinaus zum See. Er sah Melanie, lesend unter einem Baum sitzen. Er eilte zu ihr.  
  
„Hallo."  
  
Melanie schaute auf und schloss ihr Buch.  
  
„Hi."  
  
„Also..."sagte Alex und verstummte.  
  
„Ja, also, ich möchte dich eigentlich kennen lernen."sagte Melanie ein bisschen verlegen.  
  
„Oh. Ja, ich würde dich auch gerne besser kennen lernen."sagte Alex während er sich neben sie setzte.  
  
„Also dann fang ich mal an. Ich heiße Melanie Trendan und bin in Ravenclaw."  
  
„Ok, gut, ich bin Alex Lafievre aus Gryffindor."  
  
„Ja, das wusste ich schon."sagte Melanie errötend.  
  
„Richtig."  
  
Sie saßen für eine Weile still da.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich für den Ball gefragt?"fragte Alex plötzlich.  
  
Melanie sah bei der Frage nur leicht überrascht aus. „Nun ... ehm ... Ich habe dich vor ein paar Wochen bemerkt und versucht mit dir zu reden, aber ich hatte bisher keine Möglichkeit. Der Streich den ihr den Slytherins gespielt habt war so köstlich. Ich musste so sehr lachen dass ich anfing zu weinen. Und du scheinst eine nette Person zu sein ... du bist eine nette Person." Ssagte sie und schaute ihn an.  
  
Alex errötete. „ Du ebenfalls."murmelte er.  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Gern geschehen."Alex entschied, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Sie war hübsch, lustig und nett.  
  
„Ich bin froh dass du mich gefragt hast."sagte er ohne nach zu denken.  
  
Melanie errötete in tief. „Wirklich? Genau wie ich auch ..."sie lehnte sich näher an ihn. Alex sah Wärme in ihren Augen und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, bevor ...  
  
„Wo ist Alex?"fragte Ginny und schaute von ihrer Hausaufgabe in Geschichte der Zauberei auf.  
  
„Er ist ... öhm ... beschäftigt."sagte Ron und schaute zum Fenster hinaus zum See.  
  
Harry sprang aus seinem Sessel und rannte zu dem Fenster.  
  
„Beschäftigt?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Ja"sagte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Sehr beschäftigt."  
  
Ginny und Hermine rannten ebenfalls zum Fenster.  
  
„Ist das das Mädchen das ihn heute Morgen wegen dem Ball gefragt hat?" fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nein, es ist Malfoy der sich verkleidet hat."sagte Ron und rollte seine Augen. „Ehrlich Hermy, ich dachte du wärst die Schlaue hier."  
  
Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und grinsten.  
  
„Ronnie, wie oft muss ich dir sagen dass du mich NICHT Hermy nennen sollst!"schrie Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Ron sah ängstlich aus.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid Mine."stammelte er. „Das war nur ein Scherz."  
  
Hermine stoppte mitten in der Zauberstabbewegung. „Ok, aber nenn mich nie wieder so Ronniekins."sagte sie lächelnd. Offensichtlich mochte sie den neuen Spitznamen ‚Mine'.  
  
Ron seufzte bei dem Namen ‚Ronniekins' und drehte sich zurück zum Fenster.  
  
„Aaaw ... sie sind weg."  
  
„Vielleicht sind sie unterwegs um eine Toilette zu suchen."sagte Ginny zwinkernd.  
  
„Vermutlich."sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Alex mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck herein.  
  
„Was ist los, Allie altes Haus?"fragte Ron breit grinsend.  
  
Alex kehrte zur Erde zurück. „Allie?"fragte er verwirrt. „Wer ist das?"  
  
„Du, Ron hat dir einen neuen Spitznamen gegeben. Magst du es nicht?"fragte Hermine lächelnd. „Er hatte für mich auch einen, Hermy. Aber jetzt hat er seine Meinung geändert. Oder Ronniekins?"fügte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme hinzu und drehte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
„Jaaaa."sagte Ron und beobachtete ihren Zauberstab bedenklich.  
  
„Ronniekins, ich möchte nicht Allie genannt werden."sagte Alex als er verstand.  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Ronniekins, dann werde ich dich nicht Allie nennen." argumentierte Ron.  
  
„Oh seid bloß ruhig ihr Drei."gähnte Harry.  
  
„Schon müde Harrietta?"fragte Ron und drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Ich sagte sei ruhig."sagte er und setzte sich zurück.  
  
„Was immer du sagst Harrietta."sagte Alex und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
„An was arbeitest du?"  
  
„Der Zaubertrankaufsatz. Ich schwöre dir eines Tages verfluche ich Snape. Vielleicht an dem Tag an dem wir unseren Abschluss haben."erwiderte Harry und begann zu schreiben.  
  
„Ja, wir sollten diesen Aufsatz besser fertig schreiben."sagte Hermine, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und holte ihre Bücher heraus. „Nächste Woche ist der Abgabetermin."  
  
„Also, dann haben wir doch immer noch Zeit, oder nicht Mine?"sagte Ron und holte sein Schachbrett heraus während Harry, Alex und Hermine mit ihren Aufsätzen begannen.  
  
„Spielt jemand eine Runde Schach?"fragte er und schaute zu Ginny.  
  
„Okay."sagte sie. „Aber ich werde sowieso verlieren."Sie setzte sich.  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatten Harry, Alex und Hermine ihre Aufsätze fertig und schauten bei Ron und Ginnys zweiter Schachpartie zu. Ron hatte die erste Runde bereits gewonnen.  
  
„Zieh deinen Läufer dort rüber."flüsterte Harry in Ginnys Ohr.  
  
„Gib mir keine Tipps."flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich verliere sowieso."Sie bewegte ihre Dame.  
  
„Schach matt!"schrie Ron.  
  
„Oh, gut."seufzte Ginny als Ron das Schachbrett und die Figuren wegräumte.  
  
„Es war vorbestimmt dass ich verliere. Ron ist der Schachmeister der Familie."  
  
Gerade dann grummelte Harrys Bauch.  
  
„Wir gehen besser Abend essen."sagte Hermine. „Irgendjemand scheint hungrig zu sein."  
  
„Er ist nicht der einzige."sagte Alex und kletterte aus dem Portraitloch.  
  
Sie machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Als Alex die Halle betrat rannte Melanie auf ihn zu.  
  
„Da bist du ja! Ich habe mich schon gewundert wo du bleibst."sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
„Hi Melanie."antwortete Alex. „Lass mich dir meine Freunde vorstellen."  
  
„Das ist Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter."  
  
Melanie schaute die Narbe auf seiner Stirn an. „Harry Potter, cool."sagte sie. „Schön euch alle kennen zu lernen."fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Sie nickten und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, während Melanie an den Ravenclaw Tisch ging um sich zu ihren Freundinnen zu setzen.  
  
„Sie ist nett."sagte Ron während er Essen auf seinen Teller lud.  
  
„Ja, gute Wahl Alex."fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Wir haben vor kurzem gesehen wie ihr euch am See geküsst habt."sagte Ginny und schaute zu ihm.  
  
Alex wurde tief rot. „Also, ehm, ja"murmelte er.  
  
Sie lachten und begannen zu essen.  
  
Melanie und Alex schauten sich während dem ganzen Essen oft an. Nachdem sie alle so viel gegessen hatten wie sie konnten verließen sie die Große Halle.  
  
„Ähm, tut mir leid aber ich habe Melanie gesagt, dass ich hier auf sie warten würde."sagte Alex und errötete leicht.  
  
„Kein Problem Alex."sagte Ron zwinkernd während Harry seine Daumen hochhielt.  
  
Also blieb Alex dort und die anderen gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ginny setzten sich nur nebeneinander auf die Couch und redeten. Hermine bestand darauf, dass Ron seinen Färbezauber mit ihr üben sollte und so begannen sie alle Sachen im Gemeinschaftsraum einzufärben. Ron traf manchmal nicht und erwischte etwas oder jemand anderen. Parvati zum Beispiel.  
  
„RON!"brüllte sie. „Verwandle meine Haare wieder zurück."Nachdem Hermine ihre leuchtend grünen Haare beseitigt hatte setzte sie sich neben Lavender.  
  
„Professor Trelawney hat mir in meinem ersten Wahrsagen Jahr gesagt, dass ich mich vor einem rothaarigen Mann in Acht nehmen sollte."Sie schnüffelte.  
  
Ron begann unaufhaltsam zu kichern bis Hermine ihm schließlich sagte, dass er ruhig sein solle da sie ihn ansonsten verfluchen würde. Es war nach 9 Uhr als Alex wieder auftauchte. Harry und Ginny saßen immer noch auf der Couch, aber sie waren inzwischen eingeschlafen. Ginnys Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust und Harrys Arme waren um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Hermine und Ron suchten immer noch nach Definitionen für den Färbezauber. Sie weckten Harry und Ginny und schlugen ihnen vor ins Bett zu gehen. Sofort stolperten beide in ihre Schlafsälle und schliefen ein. 


	13. Willst du mit mir zu dem Ball gehen?

Kapitel dreizehn: Willst du mit mir zu dem Ball gehen?  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen so normal, wie Tage auf Hogwarts sein konnten. Das einzig neue war, dass die Mädchen, sobald Jungs in den Gängen an ihnen vorbei gingen anfingen unkontrolliert zu kichern, und sich die ganze Zeit darüber unterhielten was sie für den Frühlingsball tragen würden.  
  
„Ich bin dieses Gekichere so leid."seufzte Alex am Tag vor dem Ball.  
  
„Ich auch. Ich meine, ehrlich mal, was ist schon groß los? Es ist nur ein Ball."sagte Ron mürrisch.  
  
In diesem Moment kam ein Mädchen auf ihn zu. Sie war klein und hatte kurze, blonde Haare.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Lori. Willst du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?"fragte sie mit einem hoffnungsvollem strahlen in ihren Augen.  
  
Ron wurde leuchtend rot und murmelte: „Ehm ... Tut mir leid, aber ich gehe schon mit jemand anderem."  
  
Loris Gesicht trübte sich und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
  
„Schau, es tut mir wirklich leid ... wirklich."stammelte Ron, er hatte Angst dass sie anfangen würde zu weinen.  
  
Rons Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich als sie in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
„Wein nicht. Ich ... reserviere dir einen Tanz..."sagte er und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen, denn viele Leute drehten sich bereits zu ihnen um, um festzustellen was los war.  
  
Lori schaute zu ihm auf und hörte dann auf zu weinen. Auf ihrem Gesicht brach wieder ein Lächeln durch. „Danke,"sagte sie und ging weiter.  
  
Gerade da kamen Hermine und Ginny aus der Bibliothek zurück.  
  
„Bereit eure Erfahrungen mit uns zu teilen?"fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll als sich die Gruppe auf den Weg machte.  
  
„Unser Ronniekins wurde nur wegen dem Ball gefragt. Aber er lehnte sie ab und dann begann sie zu weinen."sagte Harry kichernd.  
  
„Ja, und dann versprach er ihr einen Tanz was sie aufhören lies zu weinen, und sie sagte „Danke"und verschwand."fügte Alex ebenfalls grinsend hinzu.  
  
In diesem Moment kam ein anderes Mädchen zu Harry. Sie hatte schulterlange, braune Haare und hellbraune Augen.  
  
„Hi! Ich habe mich gefragt ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst."hauchte sie.  
  
Harry wurde sehr rot (déjà vu!) und legte seinen Arm um Ginny.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich gehe schon mit Ginny."sagte er.  
  
„Oh, Ok. Na gut, wir sehen uns irgendwann."sagte sie und ging weiter.  
  
„Also das lief besser als bei Ron und Lori."sagte Alex sachlich.  
  
„Harry, wieso erledigst du solche Sachen immer so leicht und ohne Probleme?"grummelte Ron während sie zum Gryffindor Turm gingen.  
  
„Glück Ronniekins. Nur gutes, altes Glück."erwiederte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. 


	14. Ballvorbereitungen

Ü/N Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht wie andere nach Reviews süchtig, aber 1-2 Rückmeldungen je Kapitel wären sehr aufbauend. (Der Button ist unten, links) ;-)  
  
Kapitel vierzehn: Ballvorbereitungen  
  
Es war Freitag, der Tag des Frühlingsballs. Schüler hatten soeben ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde beendet.  
  
„Oh nein, die Prüfungen sind in zwei Wochen!"schrie Hermine als sie das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verließen.  
  
„Oh ja, Mine."seufzte Ron. Er hatte es beibehalten Hermine so zu nennen, da sie es offensichtlich mochte.  
  
Ginny nahm den Faden auf.  
  
„Also ihr habt doch nur normale Prüfungen, ich habe meine OWLs!"murmelte sie.  
  
„Oh, Hermine, Ginny. Gebt Ruhe"sagte Harry ärgerlich.  
  
„Lasst uns einen Spaziergang machen."schlug Alex vor.  
  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Das wird die Stimmung etwas anheben." brummelte Ron.  
  
Sie machten einen Spaziergang um den See und genossen die leichte Frühlingsbrise und den Sonnenschein.  
  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"fragte Ginny plötzlich.  
  
„Ehm ... 16:30."erwiderte Harry nachdem er auf seien Uhr geschaut hatte.  
  
„Nun, ich muss jetzt gehen."sagte Hermine hektisch und damit stürmten sie und Ginny auf das Schloss zu.  
  
„Jetzt schon?"brüllte Ron ihnen nach. Sie hörten ihn aber nicht mehr, da sie bereits das Schloss betreten hatten.  
  
„Kannst du das glauben?"fragte er, als er sich zu Alex und Harry umdrehte. „Ich meine, wer braucht zweieinhalb Stunden um sich für einen Ball fertig zu machen?"  
  
„Offensichtlich Hermine und Ginny."grinste Harry.  
  
Alex lachte und schöpfte etwas Seewasser in seine Hand. „Also wir sollten uns besser für die nächsten zwei Stunden irgendwie beschäftigen."rief er als er das Wasser auf Ron schleuderte und wegrannte.  
  
Ron blinzelte das Wasser aus seinen Augen, schaute überrascht und grinste dann. Er schöpfte ebenfalls etwas Wasser und warf es auf Harry, dann schöpfte er noch mehr und rannte hinter Alex her.  
  
Ein lachender Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und verzauberte eine Pfütze in eine Wolke die auf Ron hernieder regnete. Die Wolke jagte Ron, der Alex hinterher rannte. Ron blieb plötzlich, erstaunt darüber, dass ihm etwas folgte, stehen. Er sah auf und die Wolke lies es auf ihn regnen. Ron war jetzt triefnass und alle Leute um ihn herum lachten. Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen und Alex lachte sich fast tot.  
  
Ron schaute verblüfft, dann grinste er bösartig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und bespritzte Harry und Alex mit Wasser aus demselben. Allen drei war jetzt, da sie sehr nass waren, kalt geworden. Es war April und sonnig, aber nicht allzu warm. Sie beendeten ihren Wasserkampf und eilten hinein.  
  
Sie rannten zu dem Portrait, sagten das Passwort (Aqua Flumenis) und nahmen eine Dusche. Sie zogen ihre Ballroben an und bürsteten sich die Haare. (Harry hatte wieder einmal keinen Erfolg seine Haare zu ordnen).  
  
Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Gobsteine bis Hermine und Ginny aus dem Mädchenturm auftauchten. Beide sahen umwerfend aus.  
  
Ginny trug hellgrüne Roben, die wundervoll zu ihrem roten Haar passten, dass ihren Rücken hinunterfloss. Sie hatte etwas Make-up aufgelegt, einen hellgrünen Hauch Liedschatten, Mascara und etwas Lippenstift.  
  
Hermine trug eine purpurne Robe. Sie hatte ihre Haare geschmeidig und glatt gemacht und in einem eleganten Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammengebunden. Sie trug leicht rötlichen Liedschatten und etwas Mascara.  
  
Harry und Ron standen mit offenen Mündern da und starrten sie an. Alex entschuldigte sich und ging los um Melanie zu treffen.  
  
Hermine nahm Rons Arm und sagte ‚Hallo'.  
  
Ginny küsste Harry auf die Stirn und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Harry und Ron schlossen ihre Münder. Harry zog Ginnys Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie. Sie kicherte und errötete. Ron küsste Hermine auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch.  
  
Die zwei Paare gingen in Richtung große Halle, wo der Ball stattfinden sollte. 


	15. Der Frühlingsball: Gegenwart und Vergang...

Kapitel fünfzehn: Der Frühlingsball: Gegenwart und Vergangenheit  
  
Die Große Halle war absolut umwerfend. Der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin hatten wirklich viel Arbeit hineingesteckt.  
  
Die Tische waren an die Seiten der Halle geschoben, sodass in der Mitte viel Platz zum Tanzen war. In der Nähe der großen Tische standen noch ca. 15 kleine Tische. Am Ende der Halle war für die Band ein Podium errichtet worden. (Vermutlich für die Schwestern des Schicksals dachte sich Harry.)  
  
Es war viel zu essen und zu Trinken auf den Tischen und überall standen Vasen mit Blumen. (Es ist schließlich ein Frühlingsball.)  
  
Es hingen Fesselballons von der Decke und der Himmel war tiefblau und keine einzige Wolke in Sicht.  
  
Die Lehrer saßen am Lehrertisch und schauten zu den Schülern die in die Halle kamen. Zur Überraschung aller war Snape gekommen, und er hatte sogar eine Freundin mitgebracht. Sie hatte lang, schwarze Haare (nicht fettig wie die von Snape) und kristallblaue Augen. Sie wäre sehr hübsch, wenn sie nicht jeden so finster angesehen hätte wie sie es gerade tat.  
  
Harry und Ron führten Ginny und Hermine zu den Tischen und begannen Essen auf ihre Teller zu häufen. Hermine und Ginny zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch und folgten dann schulterzuckend ihrem Beispiel. Bald kamen Melanie und Alex zu ihnen und zusammen suchten sie sich einen kleinen Tisch neben einer Rüstung, die eine großen Vase voller Orchideen hielt.  
  
Als sie sich hinsetzten begann die Rüstung zu singen.  
  
„Lilien, Gänseblümchen, Orchideen ... der Frühling kommt!  
  
„Lilien, Gänseblümchen, Orchideen ... die Bienen summen!  
  
„Lilien, Gänsebl..."  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe"sagte Ron, streckte sich hinüber und knallte der Statue das Visier zu.  
  
Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen.  
  
„ Hmmmmm...dieses Essen ist köstlich."bemerkte Ron während er seinen Mund mit Kartoffeln vollstopfte.  
  
„Ron!"sagte Hermine protestierend als Ron damit begann ein Steak in seinen noch mit Kartoffeln gefüllten Mund zu stopfen.  
  
„ ‚orry' ‚er'-‚my'-‚knee'"Erwiderte Ron. Er schluckte und trank etwas von seinem Kürbissaft.  
  
„Die Große Halle sieht wunderbar aus."sagte ein von erfurcht ergriffener Alex zu einer lachenden Melanie. Er schaute mit großen Augen umher.  
  
„Ja, du solltest sie zu Weihnachten sehen."sagte Melanie und lächelte immer noch wegen Alex' ergriffenem Gesicht.  
  
„Also, ich denke Ron wird Quidditch Kapitän werden."sagte Harry, und kaute an seinen Bohnen.  
  
„Ich meine, er ist ein sehr guter Stratege und kennt viele Spielzüge."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Bei Schach gewinnt er immer."erwiderte Ginny und schaute ihr Lammkotelette nachdenklich an.  
  
In diesem Moment erschien die Band. Eindeutig nicht die Schwestern des Schicksals. Dieses mal waren es 3 Frauen und 2 Männer. Alle hatten T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift: „Die Einschlagenden – wir sind hier um Musik zu spielen die einschlägt!" (Ü/N: Lässt sich nicht besser übersetzen....)  
  
Sie kletterten auf die Bühne und eine der Frauen trat nach vorne und sagte:  
  
„Wir sind „Die Einschlagenden". Hallo. Dieses Lied nennen wir „Komm darüber hinweg."  
  
Sie begannen ein wirklich schnelles Lied zu spielen. Viele Paare gingen auf die Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen, inklusive Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey. Seamus und Lavender machten sich sehr gut, genau wie Dean und Parvati.  
  
„Also ich denke wir sollten bis zum nächsten Lied warten."Sagte Harry zu Ginny. „Das Essen sollte dann etwas verdaut sein."Ginny nickte und lehnte ich zurück um das Lied zu genießen.  
  
Sie bemerkte wie Neville alleine in einer Ecke saß und Luna beobachtete die mit einem Ravenclaw tanzte und aussah, als ob sie den Spaß ihres Lebens hätte. Sie wandte sich Harry zu, sagte „Bin gleich zurück"und ging zu Neville hinüber.  
  
„Wenn du sie so sehr vermisst sag es ihr doch einfach."sagte sie ihm als sie neben ihm stand.  
  
„Sie will mich nicht mehr."sagte Neville. Er beobachtete immer noch Luna und den Ravenclaw.  
  
„Wie kannst du das wissen Neville? Du hast ihr noch nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben, dir zu sagen ob sie dich vermisst oder nicht. Du meidest sie. Sie hat es mir einmal in Kräuterkunde erzählt."sagte Ginny streng. „Du kannst so nicht weiter machen Neville, du musst es ihr sagen."Damit ging sie zurück zu Harry und setzte sich wieder hin. Das Lied war zu Ende und die Band begann mit einem langsameren Lied.  
  
Harry stand auf und griff nach Ginnys Hand.  
  
„Willst du mit mir tanzen?"fragte er.  
  
*****Rückblick*****  
  
Lily saß da und tippte gelangweilt mit ihrem Fuß im Takt der Musik. Das Lied war zu Ende und sie saß immer noch hier, ihr Date war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Plötzlich nahm jemand ihre Hand.  
  
„Willst du mit mir tanzen?"sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Sie schaute auf und sah in ein paar haselnussbraune Augen. ‚Großartig'. Dachte sie sich. ‚James Potter'. Trotz allem sah er so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass sie nickte und aufstand. Wie konnte sie ablehnen?  
  
*****Ende Rückblick*****  
  
Ginny nickte und stand auf. Harry führte sie auf die Tanzfläche auf der bereits Ron und Hermine tanzten.  
  
Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und Harry legte seine Hände an Ginnys Hüfte. Sie drehen sich auch der Stelle während sie sich in die Augen schauten.  
  
*****Rückblick*****  
  
‚Das ist gar nicht so schlimm'. dachte Lily während sie sich auf der Stelle drehte, ihre Hände um James Nacken geschlungen. Sie sah auf und bemerkte dass James sie intensiv ansah. Sie schauten sich eine lange Zeit gegenseitig an und plötzlich lehnten sie sich zueinander ...  
  
*****Ende Rückblick*****  
  
Alex und Melanie hatten inzwischen auch die Tanzfläche betreten und tanzten neben Harry und Ginny.  
  
Auf einmal küssten sich Harry und Ginny. Sie standen einige Momente küssend und tanzend da, dann legte Ginny ihren Kopf auf Harry Brust.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."flüsterte sie.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny Weasley."flüsterte er zurück.  
  
*****Rückblick*****  
  
‚Oh mein Gott!' dachte Lily während sie zum Gryffindor-Turm rannte und panisch durch das Portrait kletterte. Glücklicherweise war niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, alle waren auf dem Ball. ‚Wie konnte ich James Potter küssen? James Potter! Das arrogante, großköpfige, tyrannische Arschloch.' Sie seufzte und sank in ihren Lieblings Stuhl neben dem Fenster. Wahr war, dass sich James seit letztem Jahr verändert hatte, er verfluchte keine Leute mehr aus Spaß und er war weniger aufgeblasen ... aber trotzdem! Sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie mochte ihn nicht und würde ihn auch nie mögen.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portrait und niemand anderes als James Potter kam herein. Lily seufzte und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand.  
  
„Geh weg, James."murmelte sie.  
  
„Jetzt nennst du mich James?"Fragte er, ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Nun, das ist ein Fortschritt."  
  
Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sie anlächelte. Sie wurde auf einmal sehr ärgerlich.  
  
„Wieso lächelst du Potter? Ist irgendetwas Tolles passiert?"stieß sie heraus. Sein Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzt.  
  
„In gewissem Sinne..."begann er. Er wurde unterbrochen als Lily ihn anschrie.  
  
„Ich mag dich nicht und ich werde dich auch nie mögen. Der Kuss bedeutete nichts. Hast du mich verstanden? Nichts!"Damit stürmte sie zu den Mädchenschlafräumen.  
  
„Lily!"schrie James, fasste sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zurück zu sich. Plötzlich waren sie sehr nahe zusammen. Lily bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr atmen konnte.  
  
„James, lass mich gehen."würgte sie heraus.  
  
„Nein. Ich mag dich Lily, ich mag dich wirklich. Und ich will dich wirklich besser kennen lernen."sagte er leise.  
  
Lily schaute ihn plötzlich verängstigt an. Sie mochte James Potter nicht. Oder doch? Auf keinen Fall! Das war James Potter ... wie konnte sie ihn mögen?  
  
„Ich mag dich auch."purzelten die Worte aus ihrem Mund. James schaute sie sehr überrascht an.  
  
„Tust du das? Aber ich dachte immer du hasst mi..."Plötzlich küsste Lily ihn. Dann beendete sie den Kuss und rannte so schnell wie möglich die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hinauf.  
  
*****Ende Rückblick*****  
  
Dumbledore schaute zu Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, die in der Mitte der Tanzfläche tanzten und sich zärtlich aneinander festhielten. Er lächelte. Die Zwei waren lebende Erinnerungen von Lily und James Potter. Er erinnerte sich an den Frühlingsbal,l der mehr als 18 Jahre zurück lag. James und Lily hatten miteinander getanzt und Lily hatte ihre Gefühle für James entdeckt.  
  
Er seufzte und drehte sich zu Severus und seinem Date. Severus hatte sie als Stella Naxen vorgestellt. Er hatte sie nie zuvor getroffen, aber er hatte von ihr gehört. Sie schien der perfekte Typ für Severus zu sein. Er nickte. Ja, die Zwei würden gut zusammen passen.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden von Professor McGonagal unterbrochen.  
  
„Schau dir Potter und Weasley an Albus. Sie erinnern mich so an Lily und James."Sagte sie und betupfte ihre Augen mit ihrem Taschentuch.  
  
Snape, der nur zwei Plätze entfernt saß hörte sie und schnaubte. ‚Frauen! Alle sentimental und emotionsgeladen. Wenigstens hatte er jemanden gefunden der nicht so war. Stella ...'  
  
Er wendete sich wieder ihr zu. ‚Ihre Augen!' dachte er. ‚Ihr Mund! Ich kann nicht glauben dass sie meine Einladung angenommen hat.' Er starrte sie an und bekam kein einziges der Worte mit die sie sagte.  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
„Schau dir Snape an."sagte Ron fröhlich zu Alex, der neben ihm tanzte.  
  
Alex drehte seinen Kopf, genau wie Melanie und Hermine.  
  
Als sie Snape sahen drückte es ihnen fast die Luft ab.  
  
„Er wird noch anfangen zu sabbern, er schenkt ihr zu viel Aufmerksamkeit." kicherte Ron.  
  
Harry und Ginny, die die letzten Minuten in ihrer eigenen Welt verbracht hatten, kamen gerade zur Erde zurück.  
  
„Wer schenkt wem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit?"fragte Harry verwirrt über Ginnys Schulter.  
  
„Snape."sagte Alex einfach.  
  
Harry und Ginny drehten beide ihre Köpfe und dann schnell wieder zurück. Ginny verbarg ihr Gesicht an Harrys Brust um ihr Lachen zu verdecken und Harry schaute schnell auf Ginnys Kopf, während er unkontrolliert kicherte.  
  
Snape starrte sein Date mit einem glasigen Blick und offenem Mund an. Als er bemerkte dass die halbe Halle ihn anstarrte und lachte, schloss er schnell seinen Mund und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Sein Date entschied sich das nicht zu beachten und redete weiter.  
  
Neville kämpfte mit sich und ging schließlich zu Luna, die inzwischen auf einem Stuhl saß während der Ravenclaw Junge etwas zu trinken holte. Er stellte sich vor sie.  
  
„Luna, ich mag dich immer noch und ich vermisse dich."sagte er sehr schnell. „Aber wenn du mich nicht mehr willst sag es mir einfach."fügte er hinzu.  
  
Luna öffnete gerade ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen als ihr Date mit den Getränken erschien. Er schaute zu Neville und zu Luna.  
  
„Dean, könntest du uns für einen Moment entschuldigen?"fragte sie und zog ihre blassen Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Dean nickte und ging wieder weg.  
  
„Neville, es tut mir auch leid was ich gesagt habe und natürlich möchte ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein!"erklärte sie, stand auf und warf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
  
„N.un...ich hatte...hatte das nicht...erwartet."sprudelte Neville heraus und sah allerdings wieder sehr glücklich aus.  
  
Der Rest des Abends lief sehr gut, jeder tanzte und lachte (außer Snape und sein Date da sie es hassten zu lachen).  
  
Um Mitternacht sagte Dumbledore, dass sie jetzt alle in ihre Türme gehen müssten und versuchen sollten zu schlafen. Es war offensichtlich, dass einige Leute keinerlei Lust hatten schlafen zu gehen. Sie grummelten und tanzten den letzten Tanz (Das Lied hieß: Was du mir bedeutest). Dann verließen „Die Einschlagenden"die Bühne mit einem großen Applaus und jeder ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. 


	16. Die Prüfungen

Kapitel sechzehn: Die Prüfungen  
  
Bald lagen die Prüfungen vor ihnen und man konnte jeden lernend in der Bücherei oder im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Es schien als ob Hermine keine Zeit zum schlafen oder essen hatte. Ron brachte sie nur mit Mühe dazu etwas zu essen oder wenigstens acht Stunden in jeder Nacht zu schlafen.  
  
Ginny schien ebenfalls ohne Unterbrechung zu lernen. Aber sie schien wenigstens zu wissen, dass sie etwas essen und schlafen musste um gute Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Alex lernte ebenfalls viel, aber bei weitem nicht so viel wie die beiden Mädchen.  
  
Und Harry und Ron? Nun, sie lernten genug. Sie gingen oft in die Küche um „Studentenfutter" zu holen. Die Hauselfen waren entzückt und gaben ihnen immer viele Kekse, Pasteten ...  
  
Am Tag an dem die Sechstklässler ihre Zaubertrankprüfung und die Fünftklassler ihre praktische Zaubertrankprüfung haben sollten war die Anspannung in der Großen Halle stark zu spüren. Sogar Harry und Ron waren wegen der Zaubertrankprüfung nervös, da sie gute Ergebnisse erzielen mussten um Auroren zu werden. Letztes Jahr hatten sie es geschafft ein Ohnegleichen in der Prüfung zu bekommen, vermutlich weil es nicht Snape war der sie getestet hatte.  
  
Ginny las ihr Buch und verfehlte immer wieder ihren Mund mit der Gabel. Hermine wiederholte etwas und aß überhaupt nichts. Ron bemerkte es und winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Hermine, hör mir zu. Du musst etwas essen, ansonsten wirst du keine guten Prüfungen schreiben können."sagte er drohend.  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie begann damit das Essen in ihren Mund zu schaufeln.  
  
Ron drehte sich wieder zu Harry und Alex.  
  
„Also das ist die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich sie dazu bringen kann etwas zu essen."seufzte er.  
  
„Ja, also ich dachte Hermine wäre schlau genug um zu wissen, dass sie genug essen und schlafen muss."sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn während er sein Rührei mit Schinken aß.  
  
Alex nickte, sagte aber nichts da sein Mund mit Rührei gefüllt war.  
  
Die Glocke klingelte und sie machten sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Harry sagte zu Ginny: „viel Glück"und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.  
  
„Ich hoffe ich bekomme in dieser Prüfung ein gutes Ergebnis."seufzte Ron als Harry sie wieder einholte.  
  
„Nun, wir sollten besser beten, dass uns Snape nicht eine Null gibt nur weil er uns hasst."sagte Harry mit düsterem Blick.  
  
„Ahh, nun, ich denke ich falle sowieso durch."stöhnte Ron als sie den Kerker betraten.  
  
Hermine lief in die Türe weil sie damit beschäftigt war ein Buch zu lesen.  
  
„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor wegen beschädigen meiner Türe."schrie Snape.  
  
„Da geht's schon los..."  
  
Eineinhalb Stunden später gingen alle hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Also, das lief gut."sagte Hermine strahlend.  
  
„Ja, selbstverständlich."sagte Ron mit erhobener Stimme.  
  
„Natürlich lief es für dich gut."sagte er mit seiner normalen Stimme. „Aber für mich...das ist eine andere Geschichte."  
  
„Für mich auch."seufzte Harry und hatte das Gefühl als ob sich sein Magen verknotet hätte. Sein Zaubertrank war in Ordnung obwohl es nicht die weiße Farbe von Hermines hatte. Es war eher ein beige, Rons war gelb mit weißen Punkten. Trotz allem war Alex Zaubertrank genau so weiß wie Hermines, abgesehen davon, dass von dem Zaubertrank leichte Dampfwolken aufstiegen.  
  
Sie setzten sich alle hin und Harry und Ron begannen Wahrsagen zu wiederholen, während Alex und Hermine Arithmantik lernten.  
  
Einen Moment später erschien Ginny und sah aus als ob sie am Rande der Tränen stünde. Harry stand besorgt auf und ging zu ihr. Sie warf sich an ihn und schluchzte an seiner Brust. Er führte sie zu der Couch und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Gin, was ist passiert?"fragte Harry beunruhigt.  
  
Hermine hörte auf ihre Aufzeichnungen zu lesen und legte ihren Arm beruhigend um Ginny, die schniefte und tief durchatmete.  
  
„Ich denke ich bin in Zaubertränke durchgefallen."sagte sie endlich.  
  
Ron kicherte.  
  
„Ich denke, das dachten wir alle nach unseren Zaubertrank OWLs."sagte er mitfühlend. Harry und Hermine nickten.  
  
„Ja Ginny. Und schau was wir bekommen haben! Ein Ohnegleichen-OWL! Du musst keine Angst haben."sagte Hermine beruhigend.  
  
Ginny nickte und lächelte.  
  
„Vielen dank, ich hatte so Angst dass ich als Muggel oder so was ähnliches ende."sagte sie und nahm das Taschentuch das Alex ihr hinhielt.  
  
„Natürlich nicht Gin!"rief Harry. „Aber jetzt denke ich solltest du dich etwas ausruhen."sagte er und sein Gesicht veränderte sich von lachend zu besorgt.  
  
Sie nickte und ging zu ihrem Schlafraum.  
  
„Erinnert ihr euch an Hannah Abbot letztes Jahr?"grinste Ron.  
  
Harry lachte. „Ja, sie brach in Tränen aus und sagte, dass sie zu dumm sei um die Prüfungen zu machen und dass sie Hogwarts jetzt verlassen will."  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Aber nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben hatte war sie wieder in Ordnung."  
  
„Nun, als sie ihre Verwandlungsprüfung machte, schaffte sie es ihr Frettchen zu duplizieren und in eine Herde Flamingos zu verwandeln."sagte Harry und lachte jetzt so stark dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Ron und Alex lachten ebenfalls.  
  
„Hat sie das wirklich gemacht?"fragte Alex zwischen zwei lauten Lachern.  
  
„Ja lach sie hat es lach getan."antwortete Ron während er sich den Bauch hielt.  
  
Hermine musste ebenfalls sehr lachen was ihr aber nur gut tat da sie sich auch ein bisschen entspannen musste.  
  
Die nächsten Prüfungen liefen ebenfalls gut. Wahrsagen war das gleiche wie jedes Jahr, Harry und Ron erfanden einfach alles. Dieses Jahr mussten sie ein Kartenspiel nutzen um ihr zu sagen was in der Zukunft passieren würde.  
  
Harry erzählte ihr, dass er seinen eigenen, tragischen Tod in den Kartenkombinationen sehen würde und Ron sagte ihr, dass er all sein Geld verlieren würde und auf der Straße leben müsste. Professor Trelawney sah sehr zufrieden aus und sagte ihnen, dass sie die volle Punktzahl erhalten hätten. 


	17. Zurück im Hogwarts Express

Kapitel siebzehn: Zurück im Hogwarts Express  
  
Nachdem sie Prüfungen endlich vorbei waren konnten sie sie restlichen Tage, die sie in Hogwarts hatten, genießen. Bevor sie es wirklich wussten, mussten sie bereits packen um nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
Jeder bemerkte, dass Harry leiser und distanzierter wurde. Sie vermuteten, dass er nicht zu den Dursleys zurück wollte, wer wollte das schon? Sie versuchten ihn so gut wie möglich aufzumuntern.  
  
„Komm schon Harry."sagte Ron als sie beobachteten wie Hogwarts hinter den Bergen verschwand. „Nur zwei Monate und du bist wieder zurück. Veilleicht kannst du auch in den Fuchsbau kommen."  
  
Sie saßen in ihrem eigenen Abteil im hinteren Bereich des Zuges, Ron und Ginny spielten Snape explodiert, Neville und Luna waren weggegangen um wer- weiß-was zu machen, Hermine las ein Buch und Harry schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich möchte nur nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys."er seufzte.  
  
Die Karten explodierten plötzlich in Rons Gesicht und er saß jetzt mit versengten Augenbrauen und schwarzen Gesicht da. Ginny kam und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Wenn du Glück hast musst du nur für zwei Wochen oder so zu den Dursleys." sagte sie und legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken.  
  
„Das ist immer noch zu lang."sagte er und wendete sich ihr zu. Dann lächelte er. „Aber der schlimmste teil ist, dass ich nicht bei dir bin."  
  
Ginny errötete und nahm seine Hand. „Nun, wir sollten dann besser auf wiedersehen sagen."sagte sie, stand auf und zog Harry mit sich. Sie lächelten sich an und verließen das Abteil. Ron starrte ihnen nach.  
  
„Kannst du das glauben?"fragte er Hermine die ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche packte.  
  
„Ja Ron, und wir sollten auch auf wiedersehen sagen."sagte sie mit zwinkernden Augen, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
  
Ginny führte Harry zum Ende des Zuges, hinter das letzte Abteil. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Harry zog sie näher zu sich und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie zogen sich lächelnd näher aneinander.  
  
„Ich werde dich so vermissen."sagte Harry bevor er sie tief küsste. Sie lies ihre Hände durch seine unordentlichen Haare wandern während er sie näher zu sich zog.  
  
Als sie in ihr Abteil nach den Küssen zurück kamen fanden sie Hermine die auf Rons Füßen saß und sich gegenseitig feurig küssten. Als sie hörten wie die Tür hinter Harry und Ginny zuschlug schauten beide verwirrt auf und beide hatten geschwollene Lippen und durcheinander gebrachte Haare (sogar mehr als Harry). Sie trennten sich schnell errötend. Harry und Ginny setzten sich ihnen amüsiert gegenüber. Hermine setzte sich mit einem „Nun, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"neben Ron.  
  
„Also, ihr könntet euch einen privateren Platz suchen."grinste Harry zwinkernd.  
  
Beide wurden sogar noch röter und murmelten „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung." Harry und Ginny tauschten einen Blick aus und brachen in Lachen aus. In diesem Moment kamen Neville und Luna herein, beide sahen sehr zerzaust aus. Sie versuchten ihre Haare zu glätten während sie sich hinsetzten.  
  
„Hey ihr Zwei, wir haben euch eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Wo seid ihr gewesen?"fragte Ginny unschuldig.  
  
Beide wurden sehr rot und Luna sagte „Wir...öhm...waren...also..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Wir waren draußen."Bestätigte Neville.  
  
„Draußen. Wie interessant."sagte Hermine leicht interessiert. Ron und Harry kicherten beide unkontrolliert und zwinkerten Neville zu.  
  
„Ja, ist es das nicht?"sagte Luna und zog das Gobstein Spiel hervor. „Hat jemand Lust auf eine Runde Gobsteine?"  
  
Den Rest der Reise spielten, lachten und redeten sie. Alle Pärchen verschwanden wieder auf mysteriöse Art und Weise als sie sich der Station nährten.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie in Kings Cross an. Sie verließen den Zug und gingen zu Mrs. Weasley, Fred und Georg die auf sie warteten. Neville ging zu seiner Großmutter und Luna zu ihrem Vater, der genau wie sie einen träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte und einen Poncho und einen Kilt trug. Harry sah wie Onkel Vernon ihn eigenartig mit purpurnem Gesicht ansah.  
  
„Oh, hallo ihr Lieben!"schrie Mrs. Weasley und umarmte Ron und Ginny, sodass sie zusammenstießen. „Hattet ihr eine schöne Fahrt?"  
  
Alle erröteten und sagten im Chor „Ja, es war fantastisch."Mrs. Weasley bemerkte von dem Erröten nichts aber Fred und George sahen es und stießen Ron und Harry in die Seite.  
  
„Ich glaube es war glänzend."rief Fred mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
„Wunderbar, natürlich, grandios, brillant!"fügte George hinzu und warf seine Arme um Ginny.  
  
„Georf, George!"sagte sie, während sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Onkel Vernon ihn ungeduldig ansah. Ihn persönlich interessierte es zwar wenig aber er dachte sich, dass es besser währe die Sommerferien friedlich zu beginnen.  
  
„Tschüss."sagte er zu allen. „Ich gehe mal besser."sagte er und nickte zu Onkel Vernon.  
  
Die Mädchen umarmten ihn und Mrs. Weasley sagte: „Ich werde Dumbledore fragen ob du diesen Sommer zu uns kommen kannst."  
  
Harry nickte, gab Ginny noch einen schnellen Kuss als niemand zusah und ging hinüber zu Onkel Vernon.  
  
„Endlich fertig?"fragte er grob und ging auf den Parkplatz zu.  
  
Harry sagte nichts sondern drehte sich um und winkte den Weasleys und Hermine noch einmal zu.  
  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zurück und seufzte. Das würden lange zwei Wochen werden. 


	18. Das Leben ist toll

Kapitel achtzehn: Das Leben ist toll  
  
Als Harry durch die Lingusterweg 4 schritt fühlte er sich alleine und depressiv. Tante Petunia sah ihn durchdringend an und ging wieder in die Küche. Dudley (der in seiner Schule wieder einige Pfund zugenommen hatte) kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und stellte sich vor Harry. Onkel Vernon grinste und ging ebenfalls und die Küche.  
  
„So, wieder da?"spöttelte Dudley Harry ins Gesicht. Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und stieß ihn weg. Aber das bewegte ihn nicht.  
  
„Wie war es in deiner Schule für Freaks? Hast du deinen Freund Cedric wieder gesehen?"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Duddykins. Und zu deiner Information, Cedric ist tot." sagte Harry kalt. Dudleys grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
„Wer hat ihn getötet? Dein Lord Volgydork?"  
  
Harry schnaubte bei dem Namen. Voldemort würde das sicherlich mögen. Volgydork. Die Idee, dass jeder Voldemort Volgydork nennen würde war so lustig, dass er in lautes Lachen ausbrach. Dudley runzelte die Stirn, dann zeichnete sich verstehen auf seinem Gesicht ab und er sah verängstigt aus.  
  
„Du...du hast ihn getötet. Und jetzt lachst du darüber."stotterte er.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich ihn nicht getötet Duddydums. Aber wenn du mich jetzt nicht in mein Zimmer lässt, werde ich ...dich... töten."sagte Harry drohend und fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Tasche. Das war genau wie in alten Zeiten, dachte sich Harry schmunzelnd.  
  
Dudley strauchelte zurück. „Du darfst das Z-Wort nicht außerhalb deiner Schule machen."sagte er und beobachtete den Zauberstab den Harry hervorzog. Harry stoppte einen Moment und grinste.  
  
„Nun, das war letztes Jahr. Dieses Jahr bin ich offiziell erwachsen, also ja Big D, ich darf zaubern."  
  
Dudleys Gesicht wurde vollständig weiß und er rannte schreiend aus dem Zimmer. „Mummy! Daddy! Der Freak darf jetzt das Z-Wort machen!"Harry hörte die Aufregung in der Küche, etwas fiel hinunter, Tante Petunia schnappte nach Luft und Onkel Vernon schrie: „WAS?!"Er hörte auch wie sie anfingen zu diskutieren. Dann kamen sie alle aus der Küche.  
  
Onkel Vernonen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Harry. Es scheint als ob du dein Holz-dings nutzten darfst."sagte er während er immer noch gezwungen lächelte aber den Zauberstab in Harrys Hand misstrauisch beobachtete.  
  
„Aber wir wollen nur sagen, dass wir nicht wollen, dass du ihn an uns nutzt, denn trotz allem haben wir die letzten Jahre auf dich aufgepasst." fügte Tante Petunia hinzu und beobachtete den Zauberstab ebenfalls mit Bedenken. Dudley nickte.  
  
Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lachen. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Das war genau das wovon er die letzten Jahre geträumt hatte. Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Accio Cola!"Die Dursleys keuchten als eine Colaflasche aus der Küche zu Harry flog der sie problemlos auffing. Er trank und täuschte nachdenken vor.  
  
„Hmmmm, okay, ich werde euch nicht verfluchen wenn ihr nett zu mir seid." sagte er schließlich und genoss diesen Augenblick.  
  
Er konnte sehen wie die Dursleys sich anschauten, aber als er den Zauberstab hob siegte die Angst.  
  
„Ja! Ja, natürlich Harry."sagte Onkel Vernon eilig. Harry schmunzelte.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass ihr einverstanden seid. Jetzt bin ich müde, ich gehe hoch und schlafe."gähnte er. „Gute Nacht alle zusammen."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
„Schlaf gut."  
  
„Nacht Harry."  
  
Harry ging die Treppe hoch und kicherte, als sie ihm gute Nacht wünschten. Das würde der beste Sommer von allen bei den Dursleys werden. Er entschied sich, dass Ginny zu schreiben, die es sicherlich Ron erzählen würde, der es vermutlich sofort an Hermine schrieb. Dann bemerkte er, dass er seinen Koffer unten gelassen hatte. Er hörte einen lauten Aufprall auf der Treppe und als er die Türe öffnete sah er Dudley der seinen Koffer die Treppe hinauf wuchtete.  
  
„Wieso?....., danke Dudley."sagte Harry und stellte sich überrascht. „Wie vorausschauend von dir."  
  
„Ja."murmelte Dudley als er den Koffer in Harrys Zimmer zog und die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
  
Harry öffnete den Koffer und holte etwas Pergament und eine Feder heraus. Hedwig flog frei in seinem Zimmer umher, Dudley hatte ihren Käfig ebenfalls hochgebracht.  
  
Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und begann zu schreiben:  
  
Liebe Ginny,  
  
ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Ich dachte, dass dieser Sommer schrecklich werden würde aber es scheint als ob er absolut wunderbar werden wird. Ich hatte ganz vergessen dass ich jetzt auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern darf. Die Dursleys sind jetzt nett zu mir und machen alles was ich ihnen sage, aus Angst, dass ich sie in Küchenschaben oder ähnliches verwandeln könnte. Es ist wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig wenn man sie so nett sieht.  
  
So, wie geht es dir im Fuchsbau? Wie geht es deiner Familie? Grüß sie von mir, auch Ron.  
  
Wann kommt Hermine in den Fuchsbau? Weißt du ob ich auch kommen kann, hat Dumbledore schon irgendetwas gesagt?  
  
Ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Harry.  
  
Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Fuß. Er beobachtete sie als sie davonflog. Er gähnte und zog seinen Pyjama an. Dann ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und legte seine Brille auf seinen Tisch. Er schlief sofort ein. 


	19. Voldemorts Wiederkehr

Kapitel neunzehn: Voldemorts Wiederkehr  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry um 11 Uhr auf. Er zog sich an und ging hinunter, wo er seinen Teller voll mit Eiern und Schinken, sowie ein Glas Orangensaft vorfand. Er grinste als die Dursleys ihm allen einen guten Morgen wünschten und als Onkel Vernon ihn fragte ob er die Zeitung haben möchte. Er nahm sie und begann zu lesen während er seinen Orangensaft trank. Plötzlich würgte er. Tante Petunia sah besorgt aus.  
  
„Ist etwas mit dem Orangensaft nicht in Ordnung mein Lieber?"fragte sie.  
  
Harry setzte sein Glas ab und seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Titelseite betrachtete.  
  
Mysteriöse Morde in Großbritannien. (Darunter war das Bild eines zerstörten Hauses und das dunkle Mal flog darüber.)  
  
Leute berichteten von einem zerstörten Haus und Morden in London. Die Triggins Familie wurde letzte Nacht getötet, der Grund ist noch unbekannt. Die Ärzte, die die Körper examiniert haben sagen, dass es kein Zeichen für einen Mord oder natürlichen Tod gäbe. Polizisten die das Haus untersuchten haben keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass jemand das Haus betreten hätte. Ein anderer Mysteriöser Umstand ist das große, rauchige Objekt das über dem Haus hängt. (Siehe Bild). Dazu wurden keine Erklärungen abgegeben.  
  
Harry starrte auf die Zeitung und fragte sich ob er das gerade wirklich gelesen hatte. Also hatte sich Voldemort entschieden einen weiteren Zug zu machen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor von den Triggins gehört, er vermutete, dass es Muggel waren. Dann bemerkte er, dass ihn immer noch alle ängstlich ansahen.  
  
„Voldemort hat ein paar normale Leute umgebracht."sagte er. Alle sahen danach noch verängstigter aus.  
  
„Heißt das, dass er wieder hinter dir her sein wird?"fragte Onkel Vernon mit purpurrotem Gesicht.  
  
„Vermutlich. Aber zuerst denke ich wird er sich darauf konzentrieren viele Anhänger zu bekommen und Leute zu töten."  
  
Tante Petunia keuchte auf und Dudley griff nach seiner Rückseite.  
  
„Nein Dudley, er würde dir keinen weiteren Schwanz verpassen. Er würde dir vermutlich eher einen Sarg verpassen."sagte Harry und rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
Dudleys Augen weiteten sich und er ließ seine Hände wieder vorne erscheinen. Onkel Vernon sträubte seinen Schnurrbart.  
  
„Also, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dies unser soziales Leben beeinflusst. Harry, deine Tante und ich gehen heute Nacht aus. Geschäftsfeier. Dudley wird einige Leute zum Tee einladen während wir weg sind."  
  
Die Anspannung in der Luft verflog langsam. Tante Petunia nickte Harry zu während Dudley grinste.  
  
„Selbstverständlich kannst du mit ihnen Tee trinken."fügte Tante Petunia hinzu, schaute ernst zu Dudley der nickte.  
  
Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. Voldemort tötete einfach Leute dort draußen und sie gingen zu einer Party? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aber dann entschied er, dass es so das Beste war. Bleib im Ligusterweg 4 und warte bis die Schule beginnt. Das würde ihm Dumbledore vermutlich sagen. Er schaute auf und nickte. Dann drehten sich alle wieder zurück zum Fernseher, während Harry sein Frühstück aß. Als er wieder nach oben ging fand er einen Brief von Dumbledore und einen von Ginny. Er öffnete Ginnys zuerst.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich vermisse dich auch. Ron und der Rest der Familie lassen dich grüßen. Hermine wird in einer Woche kommen. Mum sagt, dass sie gerade an Dumbledore schreibt um zu fragen ob du auch kommen kannst. Dad arbeitet wieder sehr lange seit sie realisiert haben, dass Tom bald zuschlagen wird. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht passieren wird.  
  
Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du jetzt zaubern darfst Ich wette, dass es den Dursleys nicht gefallen hat als du es ihnen gesagt hast. Ich bin froh, dass sie endlich einigermaßen nett zu dir sind.  
  
Schreib schnell zurück!  
  
Ich liebe dich,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry seufzte. Ginny hatte das vermutlich letzte Nacht geschrieben bevor Voldemort angegriffen hatte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Ginny ihn immer noch Tom nannte. Er entschied sich sie in seinem Nächsten Brief zu fragen wieso. Dann öffnete er Dumbledores Brief.  
  
Harry,  
  
du darfst das Haus deines Onkels und deiner Tante nicht verlassen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du von den Morden gehört hast. Es ist jetzt entscheidend, dass du für den Rest des Sommers im Haus bleibst. Es tut mir leid, aber du kannst nicht in den Fuchsbau gehen. Ich schaue ob ich dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft schicken kann.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry seufzte wieder. Das war genau das, was er erwartete hatte. Für den restlichen Sommer hier bleiben. Er fragte sich was Dumbledore mit Gesellschaft meinte.  
  
Er ging hinunter und schaute den restlichen Nachmittag TV. Zu der Uhrzeit, zu der es normalerweise Abendessen gab verließen Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon das Haus um zu ihrer Party zu gehen. Kurz danach klingelte es an der Türe. Dudley stand auf und öffnete. Er kam mit einer ganzen Gruppe Leute zurück.  
  
„Alle herhören, das ist mein Cousin, Harry Potter."sagte er zu der Gruppe.  
  
„Harry, das sind Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, Valerie, Christy, Rina, Karen, Claire und Jordan."  
  
Harry kannte die drei Jungen bereits, aber die sechs Mädchen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Valerie hatte blonde Haare und kalte, graue Augen, Christy hatte dunkelbraune Harre und braune Augen. Rina hatte hellbraune Haare und grüne Augen (aber nicht so grün wie Harrys), Karen hatte rote Haare und blaue Augen, und Claire und Jordan waren Zwillinge mit braunen Haaren und hellblauem Augen. Claire hatte schulterlange Haare und Jordans reichten ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen.  
  
Harry nickte. Dudley grinste und sagte: „Nun, will jemand was zu trinken?"  
  
„Ich will ein Bier."sagte Piers beiläufig.  
  
„Ich auch."  
  
„Mit mir sind es dann drei."  
  
Es schien als ob alle ein Bier wollten. Deshalb ging Dudley für einen Moment in den Keller und kam mit vielen Flaschen zurück.  
  
Harry bekam ebenfalls eine und sah die Flasche misstrauisch an. Er hatte noch nie zuvor Bier getrunken. Bevor er aber einen Schluck nehmen konnte klingelte es wieder. Er beeilte sich die Türe zu öffnen denn Dudley sah nicht danach aus als ob er aufstehen würde. Harry dachte zuerst, dass es Todesser wären. Er legte seine Hand auf die Tasche, bereit seinen Zauberstab hervor zu ziehen. Er öffnete die Türe einen Spalt weit. Als er sah wer da draußen stand keuchte er auf und riss die Tür auf. Dudley und der Rest keuchte ebenfalls als sie sahen ...  
  
(Ü/N: Ztztztztzt, ein gemeiner Cliffie des Autors........) 


	20. Vorstellung und Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Kapitel zwanzig: Vorstellung und Wahrheit oder Pflicht  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred und George standen vor der Türe.  
  
„Hallo, alle zusammen."sagte George als er herein trat und sich umsah.  
  
„Ja, Klasse euch zu treffen."fügte Fred hinzu, kam ebenfalls herein und hielt Dudley und den anderen seine Hand hin.  
  
Dudley nahm die Hand nicht, sondern starrte nur weiterhin die Besucher an. Aber die Mädchen traten alle einen Schritt vor und schüttelten ihm die Hand.  
  
Ginny und Ron kamen ebenfalls herein, Ron winkte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht hin und her weil Harry immer noch geschockt dastand und die Türe anstarrte bis Ginny ihre Arme um ihn legte.  
  
„Was macht ihr hier?"fragte er.  
  
Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Also,"sagte sie unsicher, „Dumbledore hat uns eine Eule geschickt und geschrieben, dass er möchte, dass ein paar Leute zu dir kommen und die für den Rest des Sommers Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
„Und wir sagten alle, dass wir kommen. Hermine kommt nächste Woche."sagte Ron grinsend.  
  
„Aber Fred und George? Müssen sie nicht auf ihren Laden acht geben?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Nun, die Geschäfte laufen sehr schlecht seit sich Tom entschieden hat zurück zu kommen."sagte Ginny feierlich.  
  
„Ja, wir haben uns entschlossen unseren Laden zu schließen bis er wieder weg ist und einige neue Produkte zu entwickeln."sagte Fred und tauchte wieder bei ihnen auf. (George flirtete immer noch mit den Mädchen. Dudley und seine Freund schauten ihn nicht sonderlich begeistert an).  
  
„Wo werdet ihr schlafen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Dumbledore sagte, dass wir dein Zimmer etwas erweitern könnten."sagte Ginny mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.  
  
„Und wir haben unsere Koffer in unseren Taschen."sagte George der sich endlich den Mädchen abgewandt hatte und zog einen Minikoffer aus seiner Hosentasche.  
  
„Ah, Reducio."sagte Harry wissend. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie immer noch alle im Flur standen.  
  
„Los, kommt rein."sagte er und deutete auf die Wohnzimmertüre. Als er an Dudley vorbeiging sagte er „Nun, es sieht so aus als ob meine Freunde den Sommer über hier bleiben werden.".  
  
Dudley blickte ihn verängstigt an (er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Würgzungentoffee das ihm die Zwillinge einmal verabreicht hatten), nickte aber. Harry lächelte ihn an, als sie alle in das Wohnzimmer traten. Fred und George schauten sich interessiert den Fernseher und den Videorekorder an. Ginny lachte über den Mixer und Ron schaute verblüfft die Fernsehzeitung an.  
  
Dudleys Freunde wussten nicht, was sie denken sollten. Wieso waren diese Personen so fasziniert von einem Fernseher, Mixer, Fernsehzeitung oder dem Videorekorder? Allerdings waren sie Freunde von Harry Potter, der, wie jeder wusste, verrückt und gewalttätig war.  
  
Sie entschieden sich nichts zu fragen, setzten sich wieder hin und nahmen ihre Bierflaschen. Die Weasleys bemerkten dies und schauen erstaunt auf das Bier.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Ron dümmlich.  
  
Ginny stieß ihn stark in die Seite.  
  
Valerie lächelte.  
  
„Wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass ihr noch nie zuvor Bier getrunken habt?" fragte sie amüsiert.  
  
„Ähm...was ist Bier?"  
  
Dudley und seine Freunde brachen in lautes Lachen aus.  
  
Ihr habt kicher nie lachen von Bier lachsalve gehört?"stieß Jordan hervor.  
  
„Natürlich haben wir schon davon gehört."sage Fred empört. „Aber mein Bruder hier kann manchmal ein bisschen dumm sein."„Das war nur ein Witz." sagte Ginny und griff damit den Faden auf. Dann murmelte sie Harry zu „Was zur Hölle ist Bier?"  
  
Harry grinste und stellte sich neben sie.  
  
„Etwas ähnliches wie Feuerwhiskey."murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte und flüsterte es Fred zu der es an George weitergab der es Ron ins Ohr flüsterte. Rons Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Das ist Löwenpisse? kreischte er.  
  
Bei diesem Satz brach jeder in Lachen aus. Sogar Dudley und seine Freunde die zwar nicht verstanden wieso er das gesagt hatte, sie dachten es wäre nur ein weiterer Witz.  
  
„Nein Ron!"sagte Ginny immer noch verrückt kichernd. „Es ist ähnlich wie Feuerwhiskey."flüsterte sie.  
  
Ron errötete und nickte. „Ooops."  
  
Dann waren alle still.  
  
Und still.  
  
Und still. Das einzige Geräusch war wie sie ihr Bier schlürften.  
  
„Können wir auch was haben?"fragte George plötzlich mit einem freudigen Grinsen zu Fred der es erwiderte.  
  
„Sicherlich."grunzte Dudley  
  
„Ihr auch?"  
  
Ron sah unsicher zu Ginny die „Ja, natürlich."sagte. Harry ging in die Küche um sein Bier zu holen, dass er dort stehen gelassen hatte.  
  
Als er zurück kam schaute Ron seine Flasche an, Ginny nippte an ihrer und Fred und Georg tranken mit großen Zügen von ihren.  
  
„Ah."sagte George und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.  
  
„Aber wir haben etwas besseres."sagte Fred und drehte sich um, sodass die anderen nicht sehen konnten was er tat. Harry sah wie seine Hand in die Tasche fuhr. Als Fred sich wieder zurück drehte hatte er ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in seiner Hand.  
  
„Cool!"sagten Malcolm und Gordon während sie die Flaschen untersuchten.  
  
Ron nahm jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen als sie das sah und schaute zu Harry. Sie schauten schnell wieder weg aus Angst, dass sie in lautes Lachen ausbrechen könnten. Ron öffnete wieder seine Augen mit einem abgestoßen Gesichtsaudruck.  
  
„Ihr mögt das?"sagte er zu Ginny und Harry.  
  
„Nun, am Anfang schmeckt es immer ein bisschen merkwürdig."sagte Harry.  
  
Alle Freunde von Dudley tranken jetzt Feuerwhiskey, offensichtlich mochten sie es.  
  
„So. Will jemand Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?"sagte Christy und grinste böse.  
  
Die Weasleys schauten alle zu Harry, welcher nickte.  
  
Alle Personen die da waren setzten sich auf die Couch oder auf Stühle rund um den Kaffeetisch.  
  
Christy räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten uns besser einmal vorstellen und etwas über uns sagen."sagte sie.  
  
„Okay, ich fange an."sagte Piers.  
  
„Piers Polkiss. Ich gehe nach Smeltings und Rina ist meine Freundin."  
  
„Ich bin Rina Winster, Ich gehe nach Lyceum, gegenüber von Smeltings und meine besten Freunde sind Valerie und Christly."  
  
„Christly Laxer. Ich gehe nach Lyceum und ich mag Partys und Bier. Malcom ist mein Freund."  
  
„Malcom Reggins. Ich gehe nach Smeltings und ich liebe es die Lehrer zu beleidigen."  
  
„Dudley Dursley. Ich gehe nach Smeltings und ich bin der Anführer dieser Gang. Ich gehe mit Valerie."  
  
„Valerie Martins. Ich gehe nach Lyceum. Ich mag Partys, Jungen, Bier und einkaufen. Und Wahrheit oder Pflicht."  
  
„Jordan Tomber. Ich gehe nach Lyceum und meine Zwillingsschwester ist Claire."  
  
„Claire Tomber. Ich gehe auch nach Lyceum und habe keinen Freund. Außerdem brauche ich keinen."  
  
„Mein Name ist Karen Himmen. Ich gehe nach Lyceum. Ich mag Tanzen und mein Freund ist Gordon."  
  
„Gordon Brooks. Ich gehe nach Smeltings. Ich mag es, andere mit meinem Spazierstock zu schlagen und selbstverständlich Bier."  
  
„Fred Weasley. Ich gehe auf die Hogwarts Schule. Ich liebe es anderen Leuten Streiche zu spielen."  
  
„George Weasley, ich bin sein Zwilling. Ich gehe ebenfalls nach Hogwarts und liebe ebenfalls Streiche."  
  
„Ginny Weasley. Auch ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Ich mag Sport und Harry Potter ist mein Freund."  
  
„Harry Potter, Hogwarts. Ich mag Sport und ich bin gut in Selbstverteidigung."  
  
„Ron Weasley. Hogwarts. Ich mag ebenfalls Sport und meine Freundin ist Hermine die aber heute nicht hier ist."  
  
„Okay, ich denke das waren alle..."sagte Karen und schaute umher.  
  
Als alle nickten sagte Valerie:  
  
„Okay. Harry Potter. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" 


	21. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

Kapitel einundzwanzig: Ein unerwarteter Besucher  
  
Harry schaute zu seinen Freunden. Ginny und Ron zuckten mit den Schultern während Fred und George praktisch in die Luft sprangen und mit ihren Mündern ‚Pflicht' formten.  
  
Harry schaute Valerie in die Augen und sagte „Pflicht."  
  
Valerie grinste breit.  
  
„Ich verpflichte dich dazu jemanden außer deiner Freundin zu küssen."  
  
Harrys Kiefer fiel herunter. Wen konnte er dann küssen? Er wollte niemanden sonst küssen. Ginny deutete wild auf Valerie die sehr zufrieden mit sich aussah. Fred und Georg flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. Dudley und seine Freunde hatten ihre Arme um ihre Freundinnen gelegt (oder um die mit denen sie sich trafen, in Dudleys Fall). Harry bemerkte das und sein Mund öffnete sich noch weiter.  
  
„Das...das meint doch nicht, dass ich...einen Jungen küssen muss?"schrie er.  
  
Fred und George lachten laut. Ron sah empört aus, genau wie Ginny. Dudleys Gang sah extrem zufrieden mit sich aus. Sie lachten so sehr, dass sie Tränen in ihren Augen hatten.  
  
„Nein, das heißt es nicht. Du kannst immer noch Claire oder Jordan küssen." sagte Rina gelassen. Claire sah aus als ob sie ihn töten würde falls er nur näher kommen würde. Jordan schaute nicht zu Harry sonder zu George den sie offensichtlich mochte. Georg schaute warnend zu Harry und wollte ihm damit sagen, dass er sie nicht küssen sollte oder er würde vielleicht diese Nacht etwas in seinem Bett finden.  
  
Harry war wütend. Wieso, oh wieso musste er nur Pflicht nehmen? Er schlug sich selber dafür und war sich nicht sicher was er jetzt tun sollte.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte es. Jeder sprang erschrocken in die Höhe.  
  
Eine Stille breitete sich aus in der jeder zu der Wohnzimmertüre schaute und sich nicht sicher war was sie zu erwarten hatten. Nichts passierte. Dann klingelte es wieder.  
  
„Geht in die Küche."befahl Harry Dudley und seinen Freunden. Sie gehorchten und waren sich nicht sicher, wieso sie sich so fürchteten. Harry schickte seinen Freunden einen bedeutenden Blick, sie verstanden und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und führte sie alle in den Flur vor die Türe. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe als Harry nach dem Türgriff fasste. Die Türe öffnete sich mit einem Klicken. In der Türe stand eine dunkle Gestalt, aber sie konnten nicht erkennen wer das war.  
  
„ Wer sind Sie?"fragte Harry. Der Fremde kicherte und warf sich auf Harry.  
  
„Erkennst du mich nicht?"fragte sie. Die Stimme war hoch, also war es definitiv eine Frau.  
  
Harry keuchte auf.  
  
„Cho Chang?"  
  
Die Person lachte und nahm ihren Hut ab. Es war eine Tropfnasse Cho. (Es regnete).  
  
„Genau die."sagte sie während sie ihre Jacke auszog und sie an die Garderobe hängte.  
  
„Was machst du hier?"fragte Ginny kalt. Sie mochte Cho Chang nicht wirklich. Trotz allem hatte Harry sie einmal gemocht und dann warf sie sich so an ihn.  
  
Cho zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Nun, die ganze Weasley Familie ist auch hier. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nun, Dumbledore hat Briefe zu allen Freunden von Harry geschickt, und ich habe auch einen bekommen. Er sagte er möchte, dass einige Leute Harry während dem Sommer Gesellschaft leisten und da ich gerade nichts zu tun habe kann ich eine Woche hier bleiben."  
  
Harrys Mund öffnete sich wieder. Cho Chang für eine Woche bei den Dursleys? Das war bei weitem die verrückteste Idee in der Welt dachte er sich. Cho schaute herum.  
  
„Bleiben wir den ganzen Tag hier im Eingang stehen?"fragte sie gelangweilt.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht."stammelte Harry und führte die gesamte Gruppe zurück in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Legt eure Zauberstäbe weg."flüsterte er den Weasleys zu. Ginny schaute Cho immer noch an als ob sie sie umbringen wollte.  
  
„Ihr könnt aus der Küche rauskommen!"schrie Harry. Dudley und seine Gang kamen langsam aus der Küche und warfen verwirrte Blicke auf Cho.  
  
Sie winkte.  
  
„Hallo."sagte sie.  
  
„Hallo."antworteten sie furchtsam.  
  
„Wer bist du?"fragte Dudley als er sah, dass es nur ein Mädchen war.  
  
„Ich bin Cho Chang, eine Schulfreundin von Harry."  
  
„Oh, gut. Nun, ich bin Dudley, Harrys Cousin. Das sind Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, Valerie, Christy, Karen, Claire, Jordan und Rina.  
  
„Und wir spielen gerade Wahrheit oder Pflicht."fügte Fred hin zu.  
  
„Ah, wunderbar. Wer ist dran?"fragte Cho und setzte sich. Alle folgten ihrem Beispiel und Christy sagte:  
  
„Nun, Harry dort drüben muss jemanden außer seiner Freundin küssen."Harry wurde sehr rot. Er wusste worauf das hinauslief. Er würde Cho noch einmal küssen müssen.  
  
Cho lächelte ihn nur an.  
  
„Also, wer wird es sein?"fragte sie unschuldig. Ginny starrte sie an. Dumme Kuh dachte sie sich.  
  
„Ähh...nun..."murmelte er, „Ich denke du."  
  
„Also gut, okay."sagte sie, stand auf und nahm seine Hand. Dann führte sie ihn aus dem Kreis heraus. Alle drehten sich um, damit sie das besser beobachten konnten.  
  
„Oh, ich will das wirklich nicht machen."dachte Harry verzweifelt und schaute zu Ginny deren Gesicht ausdruckslos war. Cho legte ihr Hand auf seine Schulter, lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn.  
  
Harry zog sich zurück sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten. Alle außer Ginny und Ron klatschten. Ginny schaute Harry an, glücklich darüber, dass er es so schnell beendet hatte. Cho sah etwas enttäuscht aus, erholte sich aber schnell und setzte sich wieder hin. Genau wie Harry.  
  
„Ähh...ich glaube ich bin jetzt dran."sagte er unsicher. „Okay, öhm, George. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
„Pflicht."Sagte Georg.  
  
„Ich verpflichte dich dazu Jordan zu küssen."  
  
George und Jordan sahen beide sehr glücklich aus. Sie standen auf und küssten sich feurig auf die Lippen. Dieses Mal klatschten alle, Pieres pfiff sogar.  
  
Beide setzten sich extrem rot aber sehr glücklich wieder hin.  
  
„OK, Valerie, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"fragte George.  
  
„"Wahrheit."  
  
„Okay. Öhm, bist du an jemandem dieser Gruppe außer an Dudley interessiert? Wenn ja, wer ist es?"  
  
„Ja"sagte Valerie prompt. „Harry Potter. 


	22. Wo in Dreiteufels Namen ist mein Bier

Kapitel zweiundzwanzig: Wo in Dreiteufels Namen ist mein Bier?  
  
Dudley sprang auf und Ginny legte ihren arm um Harry der betäubt aussah.  
  
„WAS!"schrie Dudley.  
  
„Nun, ich denke er ist der Attraktivste hier...neben dir natürlich."sagte sie eilig und lächelte ihn süß an. Dudley atmete für eine Weile aufgeregt und schaute zu Valerie, dann blickte er missmutig zu Harry und Ginny. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder hin, schickte aber immer noch finstere Blicke zu Harry.  
  
„Nun, ich denke ich bin jetzt dran."sagte Valerie als ob nichts passiert wäre.  
  
„Ja."sagte Ginny. „Aber lasst uns erst eine halbe Stunde Pause machen." schlug sie vor. Jeder war einverstanden und Ginny zupfte an Harrys Hemd.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir alleine reden."flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Zimmer. (Mit warnenden Blicken von Fred und Ron. George war viel zu sehr mit Jordan beschäftigt.)  
  
Er schloss die Türe hinter sich. Ginny setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
„So, du..."sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen da just in diesem Augenblick eine Eule mit einem Brief herein flog. Harry band den Brief schnell los und las ihn. Da stand:  
  
Harry,  
  
ich hoffe, dass du einen guten Sommer hast und deine komischen Verwandten dich nicht zu schlecht behandeln. Denk daran, dass du jetzt außerhalb der Schule Magie einsetzen darfst!  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Reise im Hogwarts Express nicht mit dir, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verbracht habe aber ich war mit Melanie ...öhm... beschäftigt. Ich habe euch noch nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin jetzt bei meinen Eltern und habe einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen in dem er fragt ob ich zu dir kommen und dir Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Aber unglücklicherweise bin ich diese Ferien mit meinen Eltern in Schweden.  
  
Aber ich denke, dass du trotzdem nicht einsam bist, du hast ja Ginny und Ron und ich denke nicht dass Hermine wegfährt oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du schöne Ferien hast.  
  
Außerdem, wenn du Ginny siehst sag ihr, dass ich hoffe, dass sie gute Noten in ihren OWLs bekommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie viele gute bekommt.  
  
Schreib mal!  
  
Alex  
  
P.S: Grüße Ron und sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe.  
  
Als Harry den Brief fertig gelesen hatte hab er ihn Ginny. Sie las ihn ebenfalls und sagte:  
  
„Oh, das erklärt wieso er nirgends im Zug zu finden war. Er war vermutlich irgendwo alleine mit Melanie."sagte sie grinsend.  
  
„So, was wolltest du mir sagen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Also, ich wollte eigentlich nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht mehr auf Cho stehst."sagte sie und errötete leicht.  
  
Harry stellte sich vor sie und küsste sie.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich trennten sagte Ginny mit rotem Gesicht:  
  
„Ich vermute, dass das ‚Nein' bedeutet, oder?"  
  
Harry lächelte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.  
  
Als sie wieder hinunter gingen redeten Dudley und seine Freunde mit sehr lauter Stimme und es war offensichtlich, dass sie betrunken waren.  
  
„Oh Gott, das wird noch lustig werden."murmelte Harry.  
  
Ron saß immer noch auf der Couch, offensichtlich flirtete Cho mit ihm. Trotzdem sah er darüber nicht erfreut aus. Er sah flehend zu Harry und Ginny die sich vor stillem Lachen schüttelten. Er schaute sie finster an, stand auf und ging zu ihnen. Hinter sich ließ er eine sehr ärgerliche Cho alleine auf der Couch zurück.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig."sagte er sobald er sie erreicht hatte.  
  
„Doch, ist es Ron!"sagte Ginny immer noch kichernd.  
  
„Oh, ich habe einen Brief von Alex bekommen."fügte Harry grinsend hinzu und gab Ron den Brief. Er las ihn und schmunzelte.  
  
„Ah,"sagte er wissend, „Deshalb war er nicht bei uns."  
  
Harry schielte auf seine Uhr und sprang auf.  
  
„Es ist schon 11 Uhr!"sagte er.  
  
„Ja...und?"sagte Ginny  
  
„Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia werden jeden Moment zurück sein."erklärte Harry. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie das mögen würden."fügte er hinzu und deutete auf Dudley und seine Freunde, die angefangen hatten zu singen. (Außer George und Jordan die nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer waren und Fred der wieder den Fernseher untersuchte.)  
  
„Ich denke wir schmeißen sie lieber raus, räumen auf und legen Dudley in sein Bett."seufzte Ginny. Ron und Harry nickten und Ginny ging zu Dudley.  
  
„Hey Baby."sagte er und schaute sie mit einem blöden Grinsen an während er mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte. Harry knurrte und Ginny sah ihn widerspenstig an.  
  
„Halt die Klappe."sagte sie zu ihm.  
  
„Ihr müsst jetzt alle gehen."sagte sie zu der ganzen Gruppe.  
  
Sie sangen einfach weiter.  
  
„OK, IHR MÜSST JETZT GEHEN!"brüllte sie.  
  
Alle wurden still und starrten sie an. Langsam begannen sie in Richtung Türe zu schwanken. Harry öffnete sie und warf sie praktisch nach draußen, nur Dudley hielt er auf.  
  
Du wohnst hier du Irrer."fauchte er ihn an, packte seinen Kragen und zog ihn wieder nach drinnen.  
  
Dudley stolperte zurück hinein und fiel auf Cho die immer noch auf der Couch saß.  
  
Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie blieb einfach weiterhin sitzen.  
  
Fred hatte schließlich seine Hände vom Fernseher genommen.  
  
„Wo ist George?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich weiß' nicht."sagte Ron achselzuckend.  
  
„Dann lasst uns nach ihm suchen."sagte Ginny ungeduldig. Sie suchten überall im Haus und fanden ihn schließlich küssend im Garten (es hatte aufgehört zu regnen). Dann scheuchten sie Jordan weg.  
  
Fred räumte die leeren Flaschen weg währen Harry Dudley nach oben in sein Bett levitierte. (Er war viel zu schwer um ihn zu tragen und außer Cho schien ihn auch niemand anfassen zu wollen.)  
  
In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie ein Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr. Sie schauten sich alarmiert an und Harry deutete nach oben. Sie eilten alle nach oben und dann konnten sie hören wie die Türe geöffnet wurde und Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hereinkamen.  
  
„Verfluchte Partys."murmelte Onkel Vernon.  
  
„Harry!"schrie er während er Chos Jacke an der Garderobe bemerkte.  
  
Harry schlenderte unschuldig die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Wessen ist das?"fragte Onkel Vernon und deutete auf die Jacke.  
  
„Die gehört einer Freundin von mir."sagte Harry leichthin.  
  
„Eine Freundin von dir war hier?"fragte Tante Petunia in einem gejagten Flüsterton.  
  
„Aktuell..."Harry zählte in seinem Kopf. „sind fünf meiner Freunde da und sie bleiben den Rest der Ferien hier. Außer einer, sie bleibt nur für eine Woche."antwortete er.  
  
Onkel Vernon lief rot an als Tante Petunia an seinem Ärmel zerrte. Beide schienen sich daran zu erinnern, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab hatte und deshalb machten sie nicht.  
  
„Wo kommen sie unter?"fragte Onkel Vernon schließlich.  
  
„In meinen Zimmer."sagte Harry gelassen. „Und sie haben ihre eigenen Schlafsachen und Essen mitgebracht."fügte er hinzu.  
  
Onkel Vernon schien sich langsam zu entspannen.  
  
„Okay, aber ich möchte nicht, dass hier zu viel Magische Tricksereien ausgeführt werden. Sagte er entrüstet und stürmte an Harry vorbei in die Küche. Tante Petunia nickte und folgte ihm.  
  
Ginny steckte ihren Kopf aus Harrys Zimmer.  
  
„Wie lief es?"flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
  
„Es lief alles sehr gut."flüsterte er zurück.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie Onkel Vernon brüllen.  
  
„WO IN DREITEUFELS NAMEN IST MEIN BIER???" 


	23. Lasst die Wanzen nicht beißen

Kapitel dreiundzwanzig: Lasst die Wanzen nicht beißen  
  
Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass er es bemerken würde."sagte er zu Ginny die wie verrückt kicherte. Er konnte hören, wie seine Freunde in seinem Zimmer lachten. Onkel Vernon kam aus der Küche während Harry versuchte auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinauf zu gehen.  
  
„Jung, was hast du mit meinem Bier gemacht?"  
  
Dann bemerkte er, dass Ginnys Kopf aus Harrys Zimmer herausschaute.  
  
„Ich wette, dass du und deine kleinen Freunde es alles getrunken habt."  
  
„Genau das haben wir nicht. Aber Dudley und seine Freunde haben es getrunken."  
  
Tante Petunia schnaufte.  
  
„Unser niedlicher Duddydums würde das niemals tun."sagte sie schrill.  
  
„Ihr könnt ja kommen und den ‚niedlichen Duddydums' betrunken in seinem Bett anschauen."  
  
Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia eilten die Treppe hinauf in Dudleys Schlafzimmer. Als sie ihn sahen keuchten sie auf.  
  
„Also gut. Geh in dein Zimmer, Harry. Ich möchte dich für den Rest des Abends nicht sehen."sagte Onkel Vernon fest.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Als er es betrat stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
„Ja, wie haben ein bisschen was verändert."sagte Fred und schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Das Zimmer war riesig. Sie hatten Betten, Waschbecken und Spiegel hinzugefügt.  
  
„Wow!"stieß Harry hervor und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
  
Plötzlich gähnte Ron laut auf. Alle lachten.  
  
„Ich glaube Ron ist müde!"sagte Ginny. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett neben Harrys. Cho bemerkte dies.  
  
„Ich möchte dieses Bett."sagte sie.  
  
„Nun, entschuldige, aber ich sitze hier also glaube ich, dass es meins ist."sagte Ginny und lächelte süß.  
  
Chos Mund verhärtete sich, dann ging sie zu Ginny und setzte sich auf die andere Betthälfte.  
  
„Oh, ich denke dann gehört mir die andere Hälfte."grinste sie.  
  
„Chang, geh dort rüber."sagte Fred und zeigte auf das andere Ende des Zimmers.  
  
Cho lächelte süß.  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich dazu Lust habe."  
  
„Nun, ich denke du wirst müssen."Sagte Fred und levitierte sie mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Lass mich runter! Lass mich runter!"kreischte sie.  
  
„Wie du willst."sagte Fred mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung und lies sie auf das Bett plumpsen.  
  
Sie gab einen leidvollen Seufzer von sich und setzte sich auf.  
  
Harry lächelte Ginny zu und setzt sich neben sie.  
  
„Nein Harry, dein Bett ist hier."sagte Fred warnend und wirbelte mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich glaube jeder will Ginnys Bett."seufzte Ron während er ein Kissen nahm.  
  
Harry stand auf und nahm ebenfalls sein Kissen.  
  
Plötzlich nahm Ginny schnell ihr Kissen und warf es auf Harry.  
  
„Ahh! Angriff!"schrie er, dann erinnerte er sich an Onkel Vernon, zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und zauberte einen Stillezauber auf die Türe. Dann attackierte er Ginny mit seinem Kissen. Sie kreischte und rannte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers wo sie von Ron angegriffen wurde. Cho stand nur vor dem Spiegel und richtete ihr Make-up.  
  
Fred traf sie mit seinem Kissen und sie schrie auf.  
  
„Aahhhh! Du hast meinen Eyeliner verwischt!"sagte sie und rieb sich das Auge.  
  
Fred lachte böse und griff sie weiterhin mit seinem Kissen an.  
  
Harry hatte sein Kissen liegen gelassen und kitzelte Ginny jetzt erbarmungslos.  
  
„oohhh! Harry kicher hör auf! Argghh!"schrie sie, während Lachtränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Harry lächelte und hörte auf sie zu kitzeln. Er drehte sich um und wurde von Rons Kissen getroffen das dieser so verhext hatte dass es jeden angriff.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und in der nächsten Minute wurde Ron zur selben Zeit von fünf Kissen angegriffen und schrie „Lass sie aufhören! Halt sie an!"  
  
Cho stand auf und rief „Finite Incantatem!"  
  
Die Kissen hielten an und fielen auf den Boden und alle sahen sie an. Sie zuckte mit den Schulern.  
  
„Ich bin das Spiel leid."  
  
„Du vielleicht, aber wer sagt, dass wir es auch sind?"fragte Ginny und ging zu ihrem Koffer (der jetzt vergrößert war), nahm ihren Schlafanzug heraus und ging ins Bad.  
  
Cho zuckte noch einmal mit ihren Schultern und suchte ebenfalls ihren Schlafanzug. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und zeichnete eine Art Umkleidekabine in eine Ecke von Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Fred und George machten dasselbe und als sie fertig waren gingen Harry und Ron in die Umkleidekabine und zogen auch ihre Schlafanzüge an. Als Ginny wiederkam fiel Harry die Kinnlade herunter. Sie trug eine Bluse mit Spaghetti Trägern und eine purpurne Hose. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Cho hatte einen viel zu kurzen, auffälligen Schlafanzug an.  
  
Sie legten sich alle in ihre Betten und Harry schaltete das Licht aus.  
  
„Gute Nacht."(Harry)  
  
„Nachtnacht."(Fred)  
  
„Lasst die Wanzen nicht beißen."(Georg)  
  
„Wenn sie es machen, nimm deinen Schuh." (Fred)  
  
„Und schlag sie grün und blau!"(alle außer Cho, die bereits schnarchte.)  
  
(Ü/N: auf Englisch reimt sich die Sache mit den Wanzen: Don't let the bugs bite. If they do, take your shoe. And hit them black an blue)  
  
"Gute Nacht Gin." flüsterte Harry und nahm ihre Hand. (Sie schlief im Bett neben ihm)  
  
„Nacht."flüsterte sie zurück.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Gin." 


	24. Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es einfach!

Kapitel vierundzwanzig: Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es einfach!  
  
Nicht lange nachdem sich alle ins Bett gelegt hatten und die Lichter gelöscht waren begann es zu stürmen. Ginny wimmerte. Sie hatte bereits als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war Angst vor Stürmen. Plötzlich erschien ein Blitz. Ginny zog ihre Decke über ihren Kopf. Normalerweise würde sie hinunter gehen und ihre Mutter würde auf der Couch sitzen und wäre für sie da. Dann war ein lauter Donner zu hören. Ginny schauderte. „Ich wünschte Mum währe hier."dachte sie verzweifelt. Ihre Brüder schliefen schon lange, genau genommen schlief jeder, ausgenommen sie. Sie hörte wie der Regen an die Fenster schlug und versuchte herein zu kommen. Sie zitterte. Obwohl sie die Decke über ihrem Kopf hatte sah sie wie ein weiterer, vergabelter Blitz in den Boden einschlug. Sie richtete sich auf, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. So konnte sie nicht schlafen. Sie sah wie Harry neben ihr friedlich schlief und sich nicht darum kümmerte was draußen vor sich ging. Der Donner war wieder zu hören und Ginny fasste einen Entschluss. Sie kletterte aus ihrem Bett und wechselte in Harrys.  
  
„Was?"stöhnte Harry überrascht.  
  
„Shhh..."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ginny? Bist du das?"  
  
„Ja, schlaf weiter."  
  
„Hast du Angst?"  
  
„Öh...vielleicht."  
  
Sie hörte wie Harry kicherte. Dann war wieder ein Blitz zu sehen und sie zitterte. Harry fühlte das und legte seine Arme um sie.  
  
„Los, schlaf Ginny."  
  
Sie entspannte sich und legte ihren Kopf neben seinen. Plötzlich ängstigten sie die Blitze, der Donner und der Regen nicht mehr. Sie driftete ab...  
  
„WAS DENKST DU MACHST DU DA?"brüllte Ron. Ginny wachte erschreckt auf und spürte ein Paar starke Arme um sie herum. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah Ron mit einem roten Gesicht über sich stehen. Sie fühlte wie die Arme sie losließen.  
  
„Ron..."  
  
„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?"  
  
„Ron, halt die klappe!"schrie Ginny.  
  
„SEID RUHIG DA OBEN!"röhrte Onkel Vernon im unteren Zimmer. „WIR VERSUCHEN ZU SCHLAFEN!"  
  
Ron warf einen bösen Blick auf die Türe und drehte sich dann zu Ginny und Harry zurück  
  
Ron schaute zu ihr, und dann zu Harry der gerade aufstand. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
  
„Was machst du in Harrys Bett?"  
  
„Wer ist in Harrys Bett?"fragte Fred schläfrig, er war gerade erst durch Rons und Onkel Vernons Geschrei aufgewacht.  
  
„Unsere liebe Schwester."erwiderte Ron ärgerlich.  
  
Cho sah entsetzt aus.  
  
„Wieso?"fragte George und stand auf.  
  
„Letzte Nacht gab es einen Sturm."erwiderte Harry. „Ich schlief und dann kam Ginny verängstigt zu mir ins Bett."  
  
„Dein Bett..."sagte Ron schwach.  
  
„Sein Bett."bestätigte Ginny. „Ron, du weißt, dass ich Angst vor Stürmen habe."  
  
„Aber wieso sein Bett?"fragte Ron, man konnte fast denken, dass er eifersüchtig wäre.  
  
„Weil."war ihre Antwort.  
  
„Weil was?"  
  
„Niedliches Ronniekins! Verstehst du nicht? Wenn in deinem Bett Spinnen wären, in wessen Bett würdest du gehen ... in das deiner lieben Schwester oder in das von Hermine?"fragte Fred grinsend.  
  
„Ja, gutes Beispiel Fred, in welches Bett würdest du gehen? Wir sterben wenn du es uns nicht erzählst."sagte George ebenfalls grinsend.  
  
„Ron lief tief rot an.  
  
„Also...wenn ihr es so betrachtet..."murmelte er.  
  
„Sorry, ich habe nichts verstanden."sagte Fred unschuldig.  
  
„Hermines, in Ordnung?"  
  
„AHHA! Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es einfach! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es!" sang George. Fred half ihm und sie begannen sogar eine Art Siegestanz aufzuführen.  
  
Ginny lachte, genau wie Harry. Nach einer Weile gluckste sogar Ron.  
  
Cho räusperte sich.  
  
„Also, jetzt gehe ich in das Badezimmer."sagte sie süßlich.  
  
Alle zuckten mit ihren Schultern.  
  
„Okay."  
  
Cho runzelte die Stirn und schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu.  
  
„WERFT NICHT MIT DEN TÜREN!"  
  
Sie entschieden, dass es besser wäre in Harrys Zimmer zu essen, da Onkel Vernon in schlechter Stimmung war. Fred vergrößerte das Schlafzimmer noch etwas und Cho (ja, sie tut etwas Nützliches) beschwor einen langen Tisch mitten aus der Luft.  
  
Harry und Ron beschworen etwas essen (Brot, Marmelade, Butter, Eier, Schinken,...) und dann setzten sie sich in die Sessel, die George in die Luft gezeichnet hatte. Ginny, die außerhalb der Schule noch keine Magie verwenden durfte saß da und schwang ihren Fuß hin und her, verärgert darüber, dass sie nicht zaubern durfte.  
  
Schließlich begannen sie zu essen.  
  
„Hmmm...isch' guuuut' eschen'"sagte Ron mit einem Mund voller Ei.  
  
Cho und Ginny sahen ihn angewidert an.  
  
„Euh Ron, sprich nicht mit einem Mund voller Essen."schlug Ginny vor.  
  
Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern und schluckte.  
  
„Tut mir leid."  
  
„Das ist in Ordnung, niedlicher Ronniekins!"schrie Fred mit einer Stimme die sich verliebt anhören sollte.  
  
Ron grunzte und begann seinen Schinken herunter zu schlingen. 


	25. Hallo Professor Dumbledore

Kapitel fünfundzwanzig: Hallo Professor Dumbledore  
  
Sie aßen fröhlich ihr Frühstück, als sie einen lauten Knall hörten. Es schien als ob es von einem der Nachbarhäuser gekommen wäre.  
  
„WAS MACHT IHR DA OBEN? donnerte Onkel Vernon.  
  
„Oh Gott! Vernon! Das sind nicht die! Schau nach draußen!"sagte Tante Petunias stark verängstigte Stimme.  
  
Harry eilte zu dem Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er konnte am anderen Ende der Straße ein Haus in Schutt und Asche sehen. Moment ... das war Mrs. Figgs Haus! Er keuchte auf als plötzlich das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel aufstieg. Es leuchtete zwar nicht so stark wie es das nachts gemacht hätte, aber es war trotzdem klar zu erkennen. Die anderen rannten fast zu dem Fenster, als sie Harry aufkeuchen hörten. Ginny packte Harrys Arm, als sie das Dunkle Mal und das zerstörte Haus sah. Rons Gesicht wurde bleich und Chos Kiefer klappte auf. Fred und George schauten extrem ernst aus.  
  
„Das war Mrs. Figg."sagte Harry schwach. Ginny biss sich auf ihre Lippe.  
  
„Sollen wir irgendetwas machen?"fragte sie wild.  
  
„Nein."sagte George ernst und schaute zu Fred.  
  
„Wir müssen in diesem Haus bleiben."Sagte Fred ebenfalls ernst.  
  
„Harry seufzte.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, Dumbledores Befehle."sagte er spöttisch  
  
Ron sah in ernst an.  
  
„Versprich uns, dass du nicht aus diesem Haus raus gehst Harry."  
  
Harry seufzte wieder und sah ihn traurig an. „Ich versp-„  
  
„CRACK!"  
  
„CRACK!"  
  
Harry war sich sicher, dass jemand gerade appariert hatte, und vom Klang her waren es zwei Personen. Die Tür flog auf und herein kamen Severus Snape und Remus Lupin.  
  
„Sie schauten sich einen Moment an.  
  
„Was machen Sie hier?"fragte Harry schließlich.  
  
Snape schaute ihn an.  
  
„Wir sind nur gekommen um sicherzustellen, dass ihr alle in Sicherheit seid."Sagte Lupin.  
  
„Arabella Figgs Haus wurde gerade von Todessern zerstört."fügte Snape unnötigerweise hinzu.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich gespürt."Sagte Harry. Snape tat als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.  
  
#Snape sieht irgendwie anders aus# dachte Harry. #Aber was ist anders? Seine Haare sind immer noch fettig, er trägt immer noch schwarze Roben, er hatte immer noch das gleiche Gesicht – Moment, sein Gesichtsausdruck war anders. Es war kein Spott oder Grinsen darauf. Es war ein ängstlicher Ausdruck. Haha! Snape hat Angst. Das ist etwas von dem ich dachte dass ich es nie sehen würde.#  
  
Harry wurde von Fred aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Wieso haben sie sie angegriffen?"  
  
Lupin seufzte.  
  
„Ich denke, sie versuchen Harry aus dem Haus zu bekommen."sagte er müde.  
  
„Und sie denken, wenn sie alle Leute umbringen die er kennt würde Harry heraus kommen und eine seiner berüchtigten Rettungsaktionen durchführen." sagte Snape genauso müde.  
  
#Moment. Hat Snape mich nur Harry genannt?# Harry dachte nach. #Merlin, das weltgrößte Wunder ist eingetreten. Was wird als Nächstes passieren? Wird uns der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen? Oder Malfoy feststellen, dass er Hermine mag? Haha. Oder vielleicht würde Voldi seine Meinung über die Weltherrschaft ändern und entscheiden, dass er Tänze mit pinken Elefanten mag und."#  
  
Plötzlich lachten Ginny und Ron. Harry schaute umher. Hatte er laut gesprochen? Lupin und Snape starrten Ginny und Ron ärgerlich an als ob sie fragen würden was daran lustig war, dass Leute getötet wurden. Ron und Ginny bemerkten es und hörten auf zu lachen.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor."sagte Ginny. „Wir dachten nur an einen Witz den Fred uns gerade erzählt hat."Ron nickte. Fred sah verwirrt aus, er hatte keinen Witz erzählt. Oder doch? Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
  
Snape und Lupin schauten sich an (#Was!? Sie benehmen sich wie Freunde!# dachte Harry) und zuckten ebenfalls mit den Schultern.  
  
„Nun, wir gehen dann besser wieder."sagte Lupin und deutete auf die Türe.  
  
„Keiner von euch geht aus dem Haus und wir werden das auch deiner Familie sagen Harry. Außerdem sagen wir ihnen, dass wir Essen und alles was sie sonst brauchen schicken werden."  
  
„Besonders du und deine Tante dürfen nicht hinausgehen denn wenn sie getötet wird würde das Band zwischen dir und ihr zerbrechen."sagte Snape geschäftlich.  
  
#Ohne Grinsen? Er klingt sogar betroffen!# dachte sich Ginny überrascht. Harry kicherte. Ginny schaute zu ihm #Habe ich das laut gesagt?# wunderte sie sich. #Ja Ginny, du hast# dachte sich Harry sarkastisch. Ginny schaute zu Fred er immer noch zu Lupin schaute. Er hatte offensichtlich nichts gehört.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn dann machen wenn wir nicht hinausgehen können?"fragte George ungläubig.  
  
Lupin lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin sicher ihr werdet etwas finden."sagte er bevor er mit einem CRACK disapparierte. Snape nickte ihnen zu und disapparierte ebenfalls.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und Ron.  
  
„Was war so lustig?"  
  
„Du sagtest etwas über ‚Old Voldi tanzt einen Ball mit pinken Elefanten'" sagte Ginny als ob das offensichtlich wäre.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht."erwiderte eine verwirrte Cho.  
  
„Doch hat er"argumentierte Ron.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht."  
  
„Ja er hat!"  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
„JA!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ich sage ja!"  
  
„Und ich sage nein!"  
  
„Wir hörten wie er es sagte!"  
  
„Nun, wir nicht!"  
  
„Dann seit ihr alle schwerhörig."  
  
„Nein, sind wir nicht. Ihr Zwei bildet euch nur was ein!"  
  
„Selbstverständlich nicht!"  
  
„Doch, natürlich!"  
  
„SEID RUHIG!"schrie Harry.  
  
Alle verstummten, aus ihren Augen schossen sie aber immer noch Dolche aufeinander. #Merlin, können die einem auf die Nerven gehen!# dachte sich Harry still.  
  
#Harry hätte ein bisschen netter sein können# dachte Ginny mürrisch. Harry schaute zu ihr.  
  
„Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit eure Diskussion zu stoppen."antwortete er.  
  
Ginny schaute ihn an.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
„Doch, du sagtest ‚Harry hätte ein bisschen netter sein können'."  
  
„Nein, ich habe mir das gedacht."  
  
#Ich bin vollständig verwirrt. Wenn sie nichts gesagt hat, wie konnte ich es dann hören?# dachte Harry.  
  
Fred, George, Cho und Ginny schauten ihn alle verwirrt an.  
  
„Ich habe niemals etwas gesagt."wiederholte Ginny.  
  
„Doch, hast du."  
  
„Nein, ich habe es gedacht, aber ich habe es nie ausgesprochen."  
  
„Aber ich habe es gehört. Wie konnte ich es hören wenn du es nicht laut gesagt hast?"  
  
Ginny schaute ihn an und plötzlich erschien ein verstehender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich-ich denke ich verstehe es!"sagte sie aufgeregt.  
  
„Oh! Oh! Bitte erzähl Ginnylein!"stieß Fred mit hoher Stimme hervor und sprang auf und ab. Ginny blickte ihn missbilligend an. #Gott Fred! Halt für einen Moment die Klappe.# dachte sie. Harry grinste sie an.  
  
„Ich denke Harry beherrscht Telepathie."rief sie stolz.  
  
Harry schnaubte aber der Rest sah nur verwundert aus.  
  
„Weißt du, ich denke du hast Recht."sagte Ron.  
  
„Nun dann lasst es uns herausfinden."sagte George. „Versuche zu verstehen was ich denke Harry!"  
  
#Tralala. Harry liebt Ginny, Ginny liebt Harry, die lieben sich beide.# dachte George.  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe George."sagte Harry.  
  
„Er hat nichts gesagt."sagte Cho.  
  
„Doch, er sang gerade ‚Tralala. Harry liebt Ginny, Ginny liebt Harry, die lieben sich beide'."  
  
George klatschte.  
  
„Sehr gut! Harry, du bist wirklich ein Telepath."  
  
Harry war wie betäubt.  
  
„Wie kann es sein dass ich jetzt plötzlich Telepath bin?"  
  
#Ich wünschte Hermine wäre hier# dachte Ron. #Sie weiß immer alles, und ich vermisse sie.#  
  
„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch Ron."erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
„Nun, schau Harry, es ist bewiesen. Du kannst Gedanken von anderen lesen und deine eigenen senden."sagte Cho beeindruckt.  
  
Harry entschied etwas auszuprobieren. Er dachte an Dumbledore.  
  
#Professor Dumbledore?#  
  
Weit weg in Hogwarts, und Dumbledores Büro: Dumbledore schaute in sein Denkarium. Plötzlich hörte er etwas in seinem Geiste.  
  
#Professor Dumbledore?#  
  
#Harry? Bist du das?# dachte er.  
  
Harry war überrascht, als er Professor Dumbledore in seinem Kopf hörte.  
  
#Ja Professor. Ich bin hier bei den Dursleys und es scheint, als ob ich Gedanken lesen und senden könnte.#  
  
#Das ist offensichtlich. Ich werde herausfinden wie du diese außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten bekommen hast.#  
  
#Okay.#  
  
#Harry? Könntest du bitte für eine Weile aufhören meine Gedanken zu lesen?#  
  
Harry lachte und die Anderen schauten ihn an.  
  
#Okay Professor, nehmen Sie sich die Zeit die Sie brauchen. Tschau.#  
  
Harry hörte auf an Dumbledore zu denken.  
  
„Ich habe mit ...euh... Dumbledore gesprochen. Eröffnete er seinen Freunden.  
  
„Wow! Harry! Das ist von hier aus ein weiter Weg."bemerkte Ron.  
  
„Ja, jetzt können wir kein explodierendes Maumau mehr spielen, weil Harry durch Gedankenlesen herausfinden kann welche Karten wir haben."sagte Fred der gerade seine Maumau Karten heraussuchte.  
  
„Nun, ihr wisst doch, dass ich meinen Geist verschließen kann."sagte Harry eilig.  
  
„Hmm.. Dann ist es Ok. Wollt ihr eine Runde spielen?"  
  
Sie nickten und setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Harry ging am Fenster vorbei und schaute hinaus. Er sah immer noch das Dunkle Mal am Himmel. Er dachte an Voldemort.  
  
#Voldemort. Du hast all diese Familien zerstört. Ich werde dich töten.# dachte er wütend.  
  
#Na, na, ist das nicht Harry Potter? Was für eine Überraschung. Ich denke es ist genau anders herum. Ich werde dich töten."sagte eine hohe Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Ü/N: Jetzt weiß ich wieso Autoren Cliffis schreiben: Die Reviewzahlen verdoppeln- oder verdreifachen sich. So, mittlerweile ist es 1:43 nachts... ich denke ein halbes Kapitel schaffe ich noch. Ab jetzt werden die Kapitel (leider) länger, ich hoffe ich kann trotzdem auch weiterhin eins am Tag posten. 


	26. Mr Oink und Bob die Kartoffel

Kapitel sechsundzwanzig: Mr. Oink und Bob die Kartoffel  
  
Harry sprang erschrocken in die Luft. Waren das Voldemorts Gedanken die er gerade in seinem Kopf gehört hatte?  
  
#Ja natürlich Potter, du lernst schnell. Du bist in meinem Kopf, wusstest du das?#  
  
#Nicht absichtlich.# dachte Harry. #Ich habe gesehen was du mit meiner Nachbarin gemacht hast und dann dachte ich über dein widerliches Selbst nach.#  
  
#Ahha. Ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen dir ein kleines Geschenk zu machen. Ich wusste dass sie zu Dumbledore hält und dass du sie kanntest.#  
  
#Woher weißt du das?#  
  
#Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten.#  
  
#Wie nett. Nun, ich genieße diese Unterhaltung nicht so, tschüss.# Harry hörte auf an Voldemort zu denken.  
  
„Was ist los Harry? fragte Ginny als sie sein verängstigtes Gesicht sah.  
  
„Ich hatte gerade nur eine Unterhaltung mit Voldemort."sagte Harry und ignorierte Rons kurzen Schrei. („Werd erwachsen Ron."sagte Ginny) Cho keuchte auf und die Weasleyzwillinge sahen plötzlich besorgt aus.  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?"fragte Fred mit gehetzter Stimme.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht viel, nur dass er mich töten wird und dass der Mord an Mrs. Figg ein Geschenk für mich sei."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zucken alle zusammen.  
  
„Du solltest Dumbledore bescheid sagen."sagte Ginny mit geweiteten Augen.  
  
„Ja, ich denke das mache ich."erwiderte Harry, dann dachte er an Dumbledore.  
  
#Professor?#  
  
#Oh! Du hast mich erschreckt. JA, was gibt es Harry?#  
  
#Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Voldemort.#  
  
#Was hat er gesagt?#  
  
#Nur dass er mich töten wird und dass der Mord an Mrs. Figg ein Geschenk für mich war.#  
  
#Ja, das habe ich erwartet. Wieso wolltest du Voldemorts Gedanken lesen, Harry?#  
  
#Nun...öhm...es war eine Art Unfall. Ich schaute zu Mrs. Figgs Haus und dachte an ihn, und dann konnte ich plötzlich seine Gedanken hören.#  
  
#Ich verstehe. Also, wenn du an jemanden denkst kannst du dessen Gedanken hören.#  
  
#Öh, ja, ich vermute.#  
  
#Ich schlage vor dass du Voldemorts Gedanken nicht mehr liest Harry. Denk nicht an ihn.#  
  
#Ich werde es versuchen.#  
  
#Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werden den Orden über deine Fähigkeiten informieren. Verlasse auf keinen Fall das Haus deiner Verwandten.#  
  
#Okay.#  
  
#Auf Wiedersehen, Harry.#  
  
#Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore.#  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?"fragte Ron sofort.  
  
„Er sagte er wusste das und dass ich nicht mehr versuchen soll weitere von Voldemorts Gedanken zu lesen und dann wir das Haus nicht verlassen sollen." antwortete Harry mit trüber Stimme.  
  
„Er hat recht."sagte George fest.  
  
„So, was willst du jetzt machen?"fragte Cho die schon gelangweilt war.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"fragte Fred mit einem bösen Grinsen zu seinem Bruder.  
  
„NEIN"schrieen alle.  
  
„Okay okay, es war nur ein Vorschlag."  
  
„Wie wäre es mit Monopoly?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ehm...was ist moronpololy?"fragte George.  
  
Harry grinste.  
  
„Es heißt Monopoly und ist ein Muggelspiel."erklärte er.  
  
„Okay, dann lasst uns spielen. Was müssen wir tun?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Nun, zuerst gehe ich einmal und hole es."sagte Harry ging los um es aus dem Schrank zu holen. Er kam mit einer staubigen Schachtel in seiner Hand zurück.  
  
„Ich vermute dass die es hier nie spielen."sagte Ron.  
  
„Richtig."grinste Harry.  
  
Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch und Harry begann das Geld zu verteilen. Rons Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Ist das echtes Muggelgeld?"  
  
„Nö, tut mir leid Kumpel."sagte Harry als er das Spielbrett auf den Tisch legte.  
  
„Also, was müssen wir machen?"fragte Fred.  
  
„Also, ihr habet eine dieser Figuren und dann müsst ihr..."Harry erklärte das ganze Spiel. „Und wenn nur noch eine Person im Spiel ist, ist das Spiel vorbei und diese Person gewinnt."endete Harry.  
  
„Okay, also werfen wir diese kleinen Dinger mit den Punkten..."  
  
„Und dann zählen wir die Punkte und bewegen unsere Figuren so viele Felder weiter..."  
  
„Mit dem Geld das wir haben können wir das Feld kaufen auf dem wir landen..."  
  
„Und wenn wir alle Felder einer Farbe haben können wir Häuser bauen..."  
  
„Wenn jemand auf deinem Feld landet muss der dich bezahlen..."  
  
„Und wenn man vier Häuser hat kann man für ein weiteres Zahlen und hat dann ein Hotel..."  
  
„Und wenn alle Spieler außer einem herausgeflogen sind ist das Spiel vorbei."  
  
Harry strahlte. „Sehr gut."sagte er.  
  
„Nun, auf was warten wir? Lasst uns anfangen!"rief George und sprang aufgeregt hin und her.  
  
Harry schaute zu als Ginny (die Jüngste) die Würfel rollte.  
  
#Hmm...wie viel ist das?# dachte sie als sie dir Würfel anschaute.  
  
#Neun.# erwiderte Harry in seinen Gedanken. Ginny schaute ihn schnell mit einem überraschten Gesichtsaudruck an. Dann grinste sie und bewegte ihre Figur neun Felder nach vorne.  
  
#Danke Harry.#  
  
#Kein Problem. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass ich deine Gedanken lese.#  
  
#Absolut nicht. Lass uns sehen ob du diese Gedanken lesen kannst.# grinste Ginny als sie an einige Sachen dachte die Harry sehr verlegen machen würden, während Cho ein blaues Feld kaufte.  
  
Harry wurde rot wie rote Beete als er Ginnys Gedanken las.  
  
#Ginny, ich denke ich verlasse deine Gedanken jetzt.# dachte er eilig.  
  
#Wieso?# dachte sie und lächelte einen roten Harry an.  
  
#Du weißt wieso, tschüss.#  
  
„Was ist los Kumpel? Du bist wirklich rot, weißt du das?"fragte Ron.  
  
Harry wurde noch röter als Ginny kicherte.  
  
„Verpassen wir hier etwas?"fragte Fred amüsiert.  
  
„Ich denke schon, Fred. Ich vermute Harry und Ginny haben Gedanken ausgetauscht."erwiderte George mit einem bösen Grinsen.  
  
Auch Ginny wurde dieses Mal rot. Ron kicherte und Fred und Gorge winkten Harry und Ginny zu, nur Cho suchte die Karte von ihrem blauen Feld.  
  
„Nun, ich schlage vor wir machen mit dem Spiel weiter."sagte Ginny schließlich.  
  
„Okay, aber kein Gedankenaustausch mehr!"sagte Fred warnend und winkte mit deinem Zeigefinger vor Harry hin und her.  
  
„Okay. Ich denke ich habe meine Lektion so oder so gelernt."fügte er hinzu. George und Ron lachte.  
  
Ginny lächelte vor sich hin als Ron die Würfel rollte. Sie spielten den Rest des Tages und um 6 Uhr aßen sie zu Abend. Dann spielten sie ein Spiel das sie ‚Snape explodiert' nannten. Sie stellten kleine Figuren von Snape mit ihren Zauberstäben her und dann jagten sie sie in die Luft. Ginny, die keine Magie verwenden konnte, nutzte einige von Fred und Georges Erfindungen um die Figuren zu zerstören. (Feuerwerk, gefährliche Streichhölzer, donnernde Bomben) Cho, die bereits ihren Abschluss hatte, las in einem Heft über Karrieren. Als Ron sie fragte was sie machen würde sagte sie: „Vielleicht Reporterin."  
  
„Die neue Rita Kimmkorn."flüsterte Ginny Harry zu währen sie einen Feuerwerkskörper in den Mund einer Figur stopfte.  
  
Harry, Fred und George (die das gehört hatten) brachen in lautes Lachen aus als die Snapefigur zischend und Sternespuckend durch den Raum flog.  
  
Endlich wurden sie alle müde und entscheiden sich schlafen zu gehen.  
  
„Das war das beste Spiel auf das wie je gekommen sind."entschied Harry.  
  
„Wirklich brillant."stimmte Ron zu und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
„Ich werde nie die Snapefigur vergessen die die Herzfiguren flog."sagte Ginny und kletterte ebenfalls in ihr Bett.  
  
„j' wa' fantast'"rief Fred der gerade am Zähneputzen war.  
  
„Er sagte es war fantastisch."übersetzte George der schon mit Zähneputzen fertig war.  
  
„Nun, gute Nacht!"sagte Cho fröhlich. Alle hoben erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen und zuckten dann mit den Achseln.  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
„Nacht."  
  
„Lasst euch nicht von Wanzen..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe."  
  
„Gut. Aber das werdet ihr bereuen."  
  
„Besonders wenn euch diese kleinen Biester morgens beißen werden!"  
  
„Ich werde dran denken. Gute Nacht."  
  
„Nachti Nacht!"  
  
„Bis bald."  
  
„Haltet alle die Klappe, ich versuche zu schlafen."  
  
#args, ich will schlafen!# dachte Harry uns schaute durch halbgeschlossenen Augen zu Ginny.  
  
#Dann mach doch. Ich bin froh dass diese Nacht kein Sturm ist.#  
  
#Ich nicht. Jetzt habe ich nichts das ich im Schlaf umarmen kann.#  
  
#Wo ist dein Teddybär?#  
  
#Euh, er ist in meinem Koffer.#  
  
#Du hast einen Teddybär?#  
  
#Nein, natürlich nicht.#  
  
#Sicher...#  
  
#Habe ich nicht!#  
  
#Alles klar, ich glaube dir Harry. (nicht wirklich)#  
  
#Du weißt doch dass ich all deine Gedanken lesen kann.#  
  
#Oh ja, das habe ich ganz vergessen.#  
  
#Ich habe keinen Teddybär!#  
  
#Wie ist es mit einem Stoff...Schwein?#  
  
#???!! Woher weißt du von Mr. Oink?#  
  
#Hahahaha! Erwischt!#  
  
#Euh...das war ein Witz.#  
  
#Ich glaube dir nicht.#  
  
#Nun, Ron hat eine Stoffkartoffel#  
  
#Ich weiß...ich bin seine Schwester, erinnerst du dich?#  
  
#Ja, aber ich wusste nicht dass du es weißt.#  
  
#Nun, trotzdem, wieso hast du Mr. Oink in deinem Koffer?#  
  
#Mr. Oink gehört mir nicht.#  
  
#Wem dann?#  
  
#Euh, er gehört Alex.#  
  
#Wieso hast du ihn dann?#  
  
#Er hat ihn aus Versehen in meinen Koffer getan.#  
  
#Ich bin nicht sicher dass ich das glaube.#  
  
#Wieso nicht?#  
  
#Weil Personen mit Stofftieren sie nicht in die Koffer von anderen Leuten tun und du das Schwein mit Hedwig an Alex hättest senden können.#  
  
Euh, ich habe das nicht bedacht.#  
  
#Sicher...#  
  
#Es ist wahr.#  
  
#Ich glaube dir immer noch nicht. Ich werde Ron morgen fragen.#  
  
#Hmmm... Okay.#  
  
#Gute Nacht.#  
  
#Schlaf gut.#  
  
#Liebe dich#  
  
#Würdest du mich auch lieben wenn Mr. Oink wirklich meiner wäre?#  
  
#Haha...natürlich.#  
  
#Okay. Ich liebe dich auch Ginny. Gute Nacht.#  
  
#Ron? Bist du noch wach?#  
  
#Args, jetzt ja. Was ist los?#  
  
#Wenn Ginny morgen nach Mr. Oink fragt sag einfach dass er Alex gehört.#  
  
#Wieso? Er gehört doch dir.#  
  
#Ich möchte aber nicht dass Ginny das weiß.#  
  
#Wieso nicht?#  
  
#Möchtest du dass Hermine von Bob der Kartoffel weiß?#  
  
#NEIN!#  
  
#Nun, da siehst du es.#  
  
#Okay, ich verstehe. Jetzt lass mich schlafen.#  
  
#Okay, gut. Gute Nacht Ron.#  
  
#Nacht...Schnarch# 


	27. Micky Maus und Luna Lovegood

Kapitel siebenundzwanzig: Micky Maus und Luna Lovegood  
  
„AUFWACHEN!!!!"sang Fred, der mitten im Zimmer stand.  
  
„Arrrrrghhhhhhh"  
  
„Harry! Ginny! Ron! Cho! Die Sonn scheint. Die Vögel singen! Und das hier reimt sich nicht!"Rezitierte George während er auf Rons Bett hin und her hüpfte.  
  
„George! Oder Fred! Wer auch immer das ist. Hau ab."schrie Ron und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seinem Kissen und griff nach etwas braunem und stopfte es unter sein Kissen.  
  
„Was ist das Ronnilein?"fragte George der inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu hüpfen und Ron böse angrinste.  
  
„Was?"fragte Ron unschuldig und schaffte das braune Ding außer Sichtweite.  
  
„Das."  
  
„Das ist öhm... nichts."kam Rons muffige Antwort.  
  
George bedeutete Fred dass er herüberkommen sollte und zusammen griffen sie nach dem braunen Gegenstand. Und heraus kam ...eine Stoffkartoffel.  
  
„Ahhhh..."Ah-te Fred wissend. „Wir hätten es wissen sollen...Bob die Kartoffel."  
  
„Gib das zurück!"sagte ein sehr roter Ron während alle im Zimmer in Lachen ausbrachen.  
  
#Schicksal, Ron.# dachte Harry lachend.  
  
#Arghhhhh...#  
  
#Glücklicherweise ist Hermine nicht hier.#  
  
#Du hast ja so recht.#  
  
#Nur Leute die bereits von Bob der Kartoffel wussten haben ihn jetzt gesehen.#  
  
#Cho?!#  
  
#Naja, aber sie zählt nicht. Sie hat bereits ihren Abschluss.#  
  
#Oh, ja...whoohoo#  
  
Ron und Harry brachen im selben Moment in Lachen aus.  
  
„Lasst mich raten... Telepathie?"vermutete Ginny.  
  
„Jup!"erwiderten sie.  
  
„Sag mal, wieso weckst du Hermine nicht auf?"schlug Ron vor.  
  
„Ich denke sie ist schon lange wach und lernt die Schulbücher für nächstes Jahr."sagte Harry. „Aber ich werde es probieren."  
  
#Hermine?#  
  
#..und so wurde die Goblin Rebellion von 1267 von Henry dem Hungrigen angeführt, aufgrund von...#  
  
#Hermine!#  
  
#...Werwölfe wurden ausgerufen ...was? Wer ist da?#  
  
#Harry#  
  
#Wo bist du? Was machst du hier? Wieso kann ich dich hören?#  
  
#Nun...#  
  
#OH! Du beherrscht Telepathie! Habe ich recht?#  
  
„Ja Hermine!#  
  
#Na, wie kommst du plötzlich zu dieser Fähigkeit?#  
  
#Ich weiß nicht. Dumbledore sagte er wird es herausfinden.#  
  
#Ahja, also hast du schon mit Dumbledore kommuniziert?#  
  
#Und Voldemort, und Ginny, und Ron.#  
  
#Voldemort??!! Was hat er gesagt?#  
  
#Hast du von Mrs. Figg gehört?#  
  
#Nein, was ist passiert?#  
  
#Sie wurde ermordet und ihr Haus zerstört...von Todessern.#  
  
#NEIN!#  
  
#Ja, und Old Voldie sagt dass es ein kleines Geschenk für mich gewesen wäre.#  
  
#Wie konnte er nur...#  
  
#Wie geht es dir? Wann kommst du?#  
  
#Mir geht's gut. Ich habe gerade etwas aus den Schulbüchern von nächstem Jahr gelernt.#  
  
#Das habe ich bemerkt. Etwas über Henry den Hungrigen.#  
  
#Ja, er führte die Goblin Rebbelion von 1267 an, wegen...#  
  
#Hermine!#  
  
#Okay okay. Ich komme in drei Tagen.#  
  
#Gut, wir werden dich dann ja bald sehen. Ich werde dich wieder kontaktieren. Ron möchte dich wirklich gerne wieder sehen.#  
  
#Ich will ihn auch wieder sehen! Ehm...sag ihm dass ich ihn vermisse.#  
  
#Okay. Ich denke er ist froh dass du gerade nicht hier bist.#  
  
#Wieso?#  
  
#Bob die Kartoffel.#  
  
#Wer ist das?#  
  
#Oops! Ehm, niemand. Tschüss.#  
  
#Warte...#  
  
„Hermine geht es gut."sagte Harry zu Ginny und Ron. (Fred und George waren in einer Ecke und damit beschäftigt über ihren Laden zu diskutieren, und Cho war im Bad).  
  
„Nun, das ist gut. Was macht sie?"fragte Ron erleichtert.  
  
„Sie hat ihre Bücher auswendig gelernt. Wie immer."  
  
„Was hat sie sonst noch gesagt?"fragte Cho die gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
  
„Sie kommt in drei Tagen und sie vermisst dich sehr Ron. Oh, Ron, Ich habe eventuell etwas über Bob gesagt."  
  
„WAS?"  
  
„Ehm...tut mir leid. Es ist mir herausgerutscht."  
  
Ginny kicherte.  
  
„Nun,"Rons Ohren wurden rot. „Dann muss mir etwas zu Ginny ‚rausrutschen': Weißt du von Mr. Oink, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny lachte. „Ja, wieso? Harry sagte mir dass er Alex gehört."  
  
„Nun, wem gehört dann Micky Maus?"  
  
„Wer ist Micky Maus?"  
  
„Alex Stoffmaus. Das ist offenbar ein Muggelding."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ehr...ja...nun, Alex hat zwei Stofftiere."sagte Harry und wurde rot.  
  
„Ach quatsch Harry! Wer in aller Welt hat zwei Stofftiere?"  
  
„Öhm...Alex."  
  
„Nicht wirklich."  
  
„Okay, niemand. Ginny, Mr. Oink gehört mir."  
  
„Ich habe das schon vermutet."  
  
„Liebst du mich noch?"  
  
„Natürlich Harry. Ich habe auch ein Stofftier."  
  
„Aber bei Mädchen ist das was anderes."  
  
„Nun...ja, aber ich denke es ist niedlich dass du Mr. Oink hast."erwiderte Ginny kichernd.  
  
Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
„So, wer und wo ist dein Stofftier?"  
  
„Sie ist in meinem Koffer. Es ist ein Leopard den ich Wildkatze genannt habe."  
  
„Wenigstens hat deins einen coolen Namen."stöhnte Harry.  
  
„Nun...wie hast du Mr. Oink bekommen? Ich dachte die Dursleys haben dir nie etwas gegeben."fragte Ginny erstaunt.  
  
„Das passierte alles in der ersten Klasse."erklärte Harry. „Ich hatte eine Freundin, die einzige die ich jemals vor Hogwarts hatte. Aber sie zog weg und gab mir Mr. Oink. Ich habe ihn immer vor den Dursleys versteckt, also wussten sie nie dass ich ihn habe."  
  
„Wie war der Name dieser mysteriösen Freundin?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Nun...öhm...es war Luna Lovegood."sagte Harry und fand seine Socken auf einmal sehr interessant.  
  
„Luna?"rief ein überraschter Ron.  
  
„Was ist mit Luna?"fragte Fred und schaute von dem Pergament auf über dem er und George brüteten.  
  
„Nichts, sie hat Harry Mr. Oink gegeben bevor sie nach dem ersten Schuljahr weggezogen ist."sagte Ginny lachend.  
  
„Ja...nunja..."murmelte Harry und trat gegen den Boden.  
  
„Plötzlich lockerte sich das Dielenbrett.  
  
„Hey! Das hat sich gelöst!"rief Harry und hob das Brett hoch. „Ich wusste nur von dem einen lockeren Brett, das hier habe ich nie bemerkt."  
  
„Was ist darunter?"fragte George und kam rüber.  
  
„Es sieht aus wie...Fotos..."sagte Ginny und holte einige Stücke Papier heraus.  
  
„Merlin..."sagte Harry mit geweiteten Augen als er die Fotos betrachtete.  
  
„Gott, Harry, das ist deine Mutter oder nicht?"fragte Ron und schaute über Harrys Schulter auf die Bilder einer jungen Frau mit roten Haaren die bei vielen anderen jungen Frauen stand.  
  
„Ja." 


	28. Hab einen

Kapitel achtundzwanzig: Hab einen  
  
„Wieso sollten Fotos von meiner Mutter und ihrer Freunde ausgerechnet in meinem Zimmer unter einem losen Brett sein?"fragte Harry während er sich die Fotos immer und immer wieder anschaute.  
  
„Vielleicht war das ihr Zimmer."schlug Ginny vor.  
  
„Hmmmm... das weiß ich nicht."sagte Harry in Gedanken. Dann stand er auf.  
  
„Ich gehe meine Tante fragen, ich bin gleich zurück."und damit verschwand er durch die Türe und ging hinunter.  
  
„Tante Petunia?"fragte er und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Küchentüre. Die Dursleys saßen da und schauten in den Fernseher. Dudley starrte weiterhin in die Röhre während Onkel Vernon nur sagte „Oh, du bist es.". Nur Tante Petunia schaute auf.  
  
„Also...ich habe mich gefragt ob das Zimmer in dem ich wohne das Zimmer meiner Mutter war?"  
  
Tante Petunia schürzte ihre Lippen. Dann nickte sie.  
  
„Okay. Bis später dann."und damit ging er wieder nach oben. Nachdem er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte sagte er „Jup, das war das Zimmer meiner Mutter."Cho, die endlich aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war schaute die Fotos verwundert an.  
  
„Deine Mutter war hübsch."Sagte George.  
  
„Ja."sagten Ron und Fred.  
  
„Also ich verstehe jetzt wieso jeder sagt dass Harry ihre schönen Augen hätte."sagte Ginny stichelnd. Harry schaute zu seinen Füßen und errötete.  
  
„Ich denke sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich, Gin."sagte er.  
  
„Ich denke auch dass das so ist, abgesehen von den Augen."sagte Ron und schaute Ginny an als ob er sie nie zuvor gesehen hätte.  
  
„Ich denke ich werde mal bei Professor Dumbledore überprüfen ob er jetzt weiß wieso ich plötzlich Telepathie beherrsche."entschied Harry plötzlich. Die anderen nickten.  
  
#Professor Dumbledore?#  
  
#Ja, ich bin hier.#  
  
#Wissen sie jetzt wieso ich plötzlich Telepath bin?#  
  
#Ich vermute das du diese Fähigkeit nicht von Voldemort erhalten hast, ich glaube eher dass es eine deiner eigenen, beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten ist und dass sie all die Jahre von Voldemorts Macht unterdrückt wurde.#  
  
#Also ist Voldemorts Macht nicht mehr stärker?#  
  
#Es scheint nicht so.#  
  
#Wieso nicht?#  
  
#Nun, ich glaube bei dem Treffen im Ministerium hat er einige seiner Kräftezurückerhalten.#  
  
#Aber das war vor einem Jahr.#  
  
#Ja, aber er hat bis jetzt nicht alle seine Kräfte eingesetzt, deshalb hast du bisher nur wenig davon verloren und jetzt wird deine eigene Macht außerdem größer.#  
  
#Aber ich kann doch immer noch Parsel sprechen?#  
  
#Das weiß ich nicht. Wir werden es herausfinden müssen.#  
  
#Woher habe ich diese Kraft?#  
  
#Sie ist seit Generationen in der Potterlinie, aber sie hat einige Generationen übersprungen.#  
  
#Also hatte mein Vater sie nicht?#  
  
#Nein.#  
  
#Oh, Okay. Auf Wiedersehen Professor.#  
  
#Auf wieder sehen Harry.#  
  
„Also?"fragte Ron ungeduldig.  
  
„Also, es sieht so aus als ob es eine meiner Fähigkeiten ist die von denen verdeckt wurden die von Voldemort (Ron und Cho zitterten) auf mich übertragen wurden. Aber im Ministerium war er auf eine gewisse Art und Weise mit mir verbunden und hat so einen Teil seiner Kraft zurückerhalten. Dadurch können sich meine unterdrückten Fähigkeiten entfalten."erklärte Harry. Cho starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
„Er war mit dir im Ministerium verbunden?"fragte sie. „Wieso warst du im Ministerium?"  
  
Harry schaute sie kalt an. „Das,"sagte er eisig „ist nicht über das ich reden möchte."Cho errötete und schaute auf ihre Füße.  
  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Fred unsicher und brach damit die unnatürliche Stille die sich über das Zimmer gelegt hatte.  
  
„Ehm, wie wäre es mit explodierendem Maumau?"sagte George.  
  
„NEIN!"schrie Ginny fröhlich. Alle schauten sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Es heißt explodierender Snape!"korrigierte sie kichernd. (Ü/N Auf Englisch sind die Wörter für Professor Snape und Maumau nahezu gleich, deshalb Ginnys Bemerkung: Snap-Snape)  
  
Alle starrten die kichernde Ginny an und brachen dann ebenfalls in Lachen aus.  
  
„Hahahaha!"  
  
„Hihihi!"  
  
„Hohoho!"  
  
„Was ist los? es ist doch nicht Weihnachten!"schrei Fred.  
  
„Was ist wenn ich will das Weihnachten ist?"gab Ginny zurück und nahm ihr Kissen.  
  
„KISSENSCHLACHT!"schrie Ginny, nahm ihr Kissen und warf es auf Ron der von seinem Bett herunterfiel.  
  
„Whhhhhaaaa!"schrie eine von-Ginnys-Kissen-getroffene Cho.  
  
„Whooooo!"brüllte Fred, sprang auf sein Bett und traf George mit seinem Kissen am Kopf.  
  
„Komm her!"brüllte Ron und rannte hinter Harry her der zwischen den Betten hin und her flitzte.  
  
„Arggghhhhh!"brüllte Harry als Ron ihn an den Füßen packte.  
  
Er fiel mit einem THUMP auf das Bett und Ron begann mit einem nahe gelegenen Kissen auf ihn ein zuschlagen. Plötzlich erschien Ginny auf der Bildfläche und begann Ron mit ihrem Kissen zu bewerfen.  
  
„Ahhhhh! Ginny!"schrie er, lies sein Kissen fallen und legte seinen Arm um seinen Kopf. Harry lachte und griff sich das Kissen das Ron hatte fallen lassen und begann Ginny damit zu schlagen. Sie drehte sich herum und dann explodierte Harrys Kissen.  
  
„Wie?..."stotterte Harry und schaute umher, der ganze Raum war mit fliegenden Federn gefüllt. Dann entdeckte er Fred mit gezogenem Zauberstab in einer Ecke. Fred wurde von stillem Lachen geschüttelt. (George schlug gerade Cho erbarmungslos mit seinem Kissen).  
  
„FRED!"schrie er und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
„Haha! Haha! Haha!"  
  
Fred lachte und hob ein weiteres Mal seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich verschwand der Boden und sie standen, so wie es aussah, auf einem riesigen Kissen. Harry fiel hin weil er keinen harten Boden mehr fand um darauf zu laufen.  
  
Alle erstarrten (nicht durch Magie). George schaute mit halb erhobenem Kissen zu Fred, bereit Cho zu treffen die ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte und halb auf ihrem Bett lag. Harry war hingefallen und hatte einen Ausdruck absoluter Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. Ginny lag auf ihm (sie war ebenfalls hingefallen als der Boden zu einem Kissen wurde) und ihr Mund war vor Überraschung geöffnet. Ron krümmte sich auf dem Boden/Kissen und starrte Fred an. Fred senkte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„HAHA!"brüllte er.  
  
Alle starrten ihn an.  
  
„HAHA!"  
  
Sie starrten weiter.  
  
„Haha..."  
  
Und Starren.  
  
„Haha?"  
  
Und Starren.  
  
Dann brachen alle auf einmal bei Freds ungläubigem Gesicht in Lachen aus.  
  
„ERWISCHT!"brüllte Ron während Fred geschockt herumschaute. Dann brach auf einmal ein wildes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht durch.  
  
„Gut gemacht!" 


	29. Bye, bye Co! Ho! Ähm, Cho!

Kapitel neunundzwanzig: Bye, bye Co! Ho! Ähm, Cho!  
  
Es war Nacht und Harry lag wach auf seinem Bett. Alle anderen schliefen. Er schaute die Bilder seiner Mutter an obwohl er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht klar erkennen konnte. Plötzlich legte er die Bilder zur Seite und ging zu dem losen Dielenbrett. Er steckte seine Hand in das Loch und tastete umher.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er ein Kästchen. Ein hölzernes Kästchen. Er nahm es unter den Brettern heraus und legte es auf seinen Schoß. Es sah alt und modrig aus. Auf dem Deckel war L.E. eingeritzt. (Es kam genug Licht von der Straße um das auszumachen).  
  
Er nahm den Deckel ab...  
  
Es lagen ein paar Briefe darin, und ein wunderschöner Ring.  
  
Er untersuchte den Inhalt als die Uhr plötzlich drei Mal schlug. Er bemerkte jetzt wie müde er war und kroch in sein Bett zurück. Er legte den Deckel wieder auf das Kästchen und legte es in seine Sockenschublade. Dann schlief er sofort ein.  
  
„LALALALA! Wieder ein wunderschöner Morgen! LALALAAA!"  
  
Harry gähnte und zog sein Kissen über seinen Kopf.  
  
„Arggghhhh!"kam von Ginnys und Rons Bett.  
  
Cho gähnte und setzte sich auf. Morgen würde sie nach Hause gehen.  
  
Fred tanzte zu Harrys Bett und pflückte ihm das Kissen vom Kopf. „Wunderschöner Morgen, oder Harry?"  
  
#Arghhs, nein, nicht wirklich Fred.#  
  
#Ahh! Das ist wirklich cool!#  
  
#hmmmmm.#  
  
#Das ist so! Ich wünschte ich könnte das.#  
  
#Ja, es ist wirklich cool.#  
  
#Du wirst keine Eulen mehr verschicken müssen.#  
  
#Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht.#  
  
Harry gähnte und setzte sich auch auf.  
  
„Hey Harry, kannst du an Mum ‚denken' und ihr sagen dass es uns gut geht, dann müssen wir ihr keine Eule schicken."fragte Ginny.  
  
„Ja, okay."  
  
#Hallo Mrs. Weasley? Sind sie da?#  
  
#Was? Oh, ja, das muss Harry sein. Professor Dumbledore hat uns alles erklärt.#  
  
#Oh. Okay, nun Ginny, Ron, Fred und George lassen ausrichten dass es ihnen gut geht und dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen.#  
  
#Sind sie wirklich in Ordnung? Haben sie genug Kleidung?#  
  
#Ich werde sie fragen.#  
  
#Ok mein Lieber.#  
  
„Seid ihr wirklich in Ordnung? Habt ihr genug Kleidung?"fragte Harry.  
  
„UNS GEHT ES GUT!"war die Antwort aller vier Weasleys.  
  
#Sie sagen es geht ihnen wirklich gut.#  
  
#Dann ist ja gut. Sag ihnen sie sollen vorsichtig sein. Und du natürlich auch mein Lieber!#  
  
#Auf Wiedersehen Mrs. Weasley!#  
  
„Hm, sie muss immer sicher gehen dass bei uns alles in Ordnung ist."sagte Ginny und hob ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf. „Nun, ich gehe und nehme eine schön lange Dusche."damit ging sie ins Bad und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
  
„Ich will da rein!"sagte Cho brummig.  
  
„Oh, gut..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag kündigte Cho an dass sie heimkehren würde. Ron und Ginny waren sehr froh. Zum Einen weil Cho heimging, zum Anderen weil Hermine kam.  
  
Sie tanzten beide durch das Zimmer während Cho packte.  
  
„Oh, schaut!"rief Fred und deutete aus dem Fenster.  
  
Cho schaute auf und Harry sah wie George etwas in ihren Koffer tat.  
  
„Was war los?"fragte sie?  
  
„Ein fliegendes Nilpferd."erwiderte Fred ernsthaft.  
  
Ron, Ginny und Harry brachen in lautes Lachen aus.  
  
„Nilpferde fliegen doch nicht."sagte Cho verwirrt.  
  
Schließlich standen sie an der Treppe und Cho war dabei zu gehen.  
  
„Nun, dann auf Wiedersehen."sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
Cho nahm sie nicht, stattdessen umarmte sie ihn.  
  
„Eh...also..."stotterte er während Ginny Cho wütend anschaute.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen Harry. Und ihr anderen."fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Dann nahm sie ihren Koffer.  
  
„CRACK."  
  
„Was zur Hölle war das?"fragte sie und lies den Koffer fallen.  
  
Er sprang auf und über ein Duzend Frösche sprangen heraus.  
  
„IIIIIIHHHHHHH!"kreischte Cho und warf sich in Rons Arme der ihr am Nächsten stand.  
  
Ron errötete stark, dann realisierte er was gerade passierte und schob sie weg. Harry und Ginny lachten während Fred und George versuchten ruhig und unschuldig auszusehen. Sie nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und beseitigten die Frösche.  
  
„Wie sind die in deinen Koffer reingekommen Ho?"fragte Fred. „Mein Name ist Cho und ich weiß nicht wie diese Monster in meinen Koffer gekommen sind."sagte sie Schulterzuckend.  
  
„Oh."sagte George, sammelte ihren Koffer auf, schloss ihn und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Co."  
  
Cho stapfte aus dem haus und eilte auf dem Gehsteig weg. Dann schaute sie zurück. „ES HEISST CHO!"brüllte sie und disapparierte.  
  
„Ho."sagte Fred.  
  
„Co."sagte George.  
  
„Wo ist der Unterschied?"sagte Ron.  
  
Und alle brachen in Lachen aus. Sie gingen wieder nach oben aber Ginny hielt Harry zurück.  
  
„Was ist, Ginny?"  
  
„Nichts. Ich habe dich nur eine Weile nicht geküsst."murmelte sie und küsste ihn.  
  
„Hmmmmm...wir müssen nur jeden Tag eine Zeit festlegen zu der wir hinuntergehen."sagte Harry und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
„WAS DENKT IHR MACHT IHR HIER?"röhrte Onkel Vernon der gerade aus der Küche kam.  
  
„Ginny küssen."antwortete Harry unschuldig.  
  
„NUN, ICH WILL NICHT DASS IHR SO ETWAS IN MEINEM FLUR MACHT."schrie Onkel Vernon.  
  
„Na gut. Einen schönen Tag noch."sagte Harry und zog Ginny die Treppe hoch. Sie kicherte als sie vor der Türe stehen blieben und er sie wieder küsste.  
  
„Genug ist genug."sagte sie, öffnete die Türe und trat hinter im herein.  
  
Die anderen spielten wieder explodierender Snape.  
  
„Ah! Da sind die Verliebten."rief Fred.  
  
„Denkt nicht wir wüssten nicht was ihr gemacht habt."sagte Fred und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit seinem Finger.  
  
„Nunja..."  
  
Plötzlich klingelte es wieder.  
  
„Das wird Hermine sein."sagte Ron, sprang auf und raste die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Na, na, er ist sehr schnell oder?"sagte Fred und ging ebenfalls hinunter.  
  
Ron stand vor der Tür und ordnete seine Haare.  
  
Dann öffnete er die Türe.  
  
Und dort stand Hermine.  
  
„RON!"schrie sie. Sie schleuderte ihren Koffer zu Fred der gerade noch ausweichen konnte, dann umarmte und küsste sie Ron.  
  
„Habe ich einen Grund mich ungeliebt zu fühlen?"fragte Fred scherzhaft. Hermine und Ron erröteten und Hermine beendete die Umarmung.  
  
„Ich meine, Hallo ihr!"sagte sie entschuldigend.  
  
„Ist schon okay Hermine. Lasst uns hochgehen."sagte Harry grinsend. Er führte sie alle wieder hoch (Fred mit Hermines Koffer der selbstverständlich levitiert wurde).  
  
„Wow, ihr hab wirklich was aus dem Zimmer gemacht."sagte Hermine bewundernd und schaute sich das große Schlafzimmer mit den sechs Betten und dem Tisch an.  
  
„Jupp." 


	30. Geburtstag und Geschenke

Ü/N Ich hatte bei den "Gedankenübertragungen" immer Tilden statt anführungszeichen verwendet. gerade ist mir aufgefallen dass FF.net die nicht darstellt. ich habe sie jetzt durch #-en ersetzt.

Kapitel dreißig: Geburtstag und Geschenke  
  
Viele Tage vergingen (mit explodierendem Snape, Kissenschlachten usw...) und bald kam der 31. Juli, Harrys Geburtstag. An diesem Morgen:  
  
„HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR HARRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" brüllten alle (außer Harry) plötzlich als sie am Frühstücken waren.  
  
Harry war wie betäubt.  
  
"Ich habe Geburtstag?" fragte er verwundert.  
  
„Natürlich, es ist der 31. Juli."sagte Hermine empört während Ginny kicherte.  
  
„Brillant Harry."schrie Fred und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ja, absolut genial!"fügte George hinzu.  
  
„Nun, willst du deine Geschenke denn gar nicht aufmachen?"fragte Ginny und zog eine Bettdecke von einem ordentlichen Haufen Geschenke.  
  
„Cool!"rief er als er Hermines Geschenk auswickelte. Es war eine Tasche um seinen Feuerblitz aufzubewahren.  
  
Rons Geschenk war eine Schachtel Schokofrösche, Berti Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbles bester Blaskaugummi und Zuckerfedern.  
  
Fred und Georges Geschenk war eine Schachtel voll von ihren neuesten Erfindungen.  
  
„Wir dachten die könnte nächstes Schuljahr in Gebrauch kommen."zwinkerte Fred als Harry den Selbstzerstörungspuder in Augenschein nahm (nur über irgend etwas drüberstreuen und in 20 Minuten zerstört es sich!)  
  
„Wahnsinn!"sagte Harry und grinste böse, genau wie Ron als er sah was Harry bekommen hatte.  
  
Alex Geschenk war ein Modell des Eifelturms in dessen Spitze ein Geheimversteck angebracht war um Sachen darin zu verstecken und eine Micky Maus Figur die herumlaufen konnte und Sachen sagte.  
  
Remus Lupins Geschenk war ein kleines Feindglas.  
  
Neville hatte ihm auch ein Geschenk geschickt, eine Pflanze, nicht unähnlich seiner Mimbulus Mimbletonia.  
  
Ginnys Geschenk war ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von ihnen und ihren Freunden.  
  
Luna hatte ihm auch etwas geschickt: ein Buch über knautschhörnige Snorkacks und ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Vater in Schweden (mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz in der Hand).  
  
„Das ...ehm... war nett von ihr."sagte Ron und lachte als er durch das Buch blätterte.  
  
„Hm."spottete Hermine. „Jeder weiß dass diese Tiere nicht existieren." sagte sie überheblich und schaute das Buch an als ob es sie herausgefordert hätte.  
  
„Sie...existieren nicht?"fragte Harry mit weit geöffneten Augen als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre und Hermine ihm gerade gesagt hätte dass Santa Clause nicht existiert. Hermine schaute ihn mit ‚dem Blick' an, und er war sofort ruhig, begann aber zu lachen.  
  
Ginny lachte ebenfalls als sie auf das Bild schaute das Luna ihnen geschickt hatte.  
  
„Wer ist das?"fragte Fred mit gerunzelter Nase und deutete auf einen plumpen Man in Shorts der versuchte auf eine Klippe zu klettern und ein Schmetterlingsnetz schwang.  
  
„Ehm...ich denke dass das Lunas Vater sein muss."sagte Ginny kichernd als der Man schließlich aufgab und sich schwer atmend hinsetzte.  
  
„Oh."sagte George, und er und Fred brachen in Lachen aus.  
  
„Oh, komm schon! Es war nett von ihr mir ein Geschenk zu schicken." erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Nun...ja."sagten sie und sahen sich betreten an.  
  
Noch ein Geschenk war übrig, Harry nahm es und öffnete es.  
  
Es war ein Taschenmesser von Hagrid. Es würde in Gebrauch kommen da das Messer das er von Sirius bekommen hatte letzten Sommer geschmolzen war.  
  
#Hey Hagrid.#  
  
#Argh! Wer ist das? Oh, bist du das Harry?#  
  
#Ja.#  
  
#Dumbledore hat mir vom dein'n speziell'n Fähigkeit'n erzählt. Das is' doch was oder Harry?#  
  
#Ja. Ich wollte dir für dein Geschenk danken.#  
  
#Ach, das is' doch nix', Harry, Happy Birth'day!#  
  
#Danke.#  
  
#Das beste wird jetzt sei' wenn ich jetzt zu Grawp geh'.#  
  
#Okay Hargrid, tschüss!#  
  
#Tschüss Harry.#  
  
#Professor Lupin?#  
  
#Nenn mich Remus, Harry.#  
  
#Ehm, okay. Sie scheinen nicht sehr überrascht zu sein.#  
  
#Professor Dumbledore hat mir alles über dein Talent erzählt.#  
  
#Oh, gut. Nun, ich wollte mich bei Dir für das Feindglas bedanken.#  
  
#Gern geschehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry.#  
  
#Danke. Ich vermute ich sehe Dich in Kings Cross?#  
  
#Ehm...nein, nicht wirklich...#  
  
#Wieso nicht? Fährst du irgendwo hin?#  
  
#Ja, ich bin im Auftrag des Orden mit Professor Prentler unterwegs.#  
  
#Also wird er nicht mehr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?#  
  
#Nein, ihr bekommt einen neuen Lehrer. Dumbledore hat ihn schon eingestellt.#  
  
#Also ist es ein ‚er'. Wer ist es?#  
  
#Ich weiß es, du musst es herausfinden. Und Tschüss...#  
  
#Warte...okay... Tschüss Remus.#  
  
#Bis Bald Harry.#  
  
„Wir werden einen neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer bekommen."sagte er sofort seinen Freunden.  
  
„Wirklich? Ich frage mich wer es ist..."sagte Hermine interessiert.  
  
#Hallo Neville.#  
  
#Harry? Bist du das?#  
  
#Ja, ich beherrsche jetzt Telepathie.#  
  
#Wow, cool.#  
  
#Danke für dein Geschenk.#  
  
#Und ich danke dir für das Buch über Pflanzenkunde! Und das Zauberer- Gärtnerset. Es ist schon heftig in Gebrauch.#  
  
#Gerne geschehen. Alles gute zum Geburtstag Neville!#  
  
#Ebenfalls Harry. Tut mir leid, ich muss los. Großmutter ruft.#  
  
#Okay. Bis Bald Neville, ich sehe dich dann in der Schule.#  
  
#Tschüss Harry, sag allen einen Gruß von mir. Ich habe auch einen Brief bekommen aber Großmutter wollte nicht dass ich komme.#  
  
#Kein Problem, ich habe fast alle Weasleys und Hermine hier.#  
  
#Nicht auch Alex?#  
  
#Nein, er konnte nicht kommen.#  
  
#Ok. ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen.#  
  
#Tschüss.#  
  
„Neville lässt euch einen Gruß ausrichten."sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden die explodierendes Maumau spielten (nicht explodierender Snape).  
  
#Hallo Luna.#  
  
#Ist da jemand?#  
  
#Ich bin es, Harry Potter. Wir reden über unsere Gedanken miteinander. Meine neue Fähigkeit.#  
  
#Oh. Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen? Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Heute ist ja auch Nevilles Geburtstag.#  
  
#Ja, ich habe dein Geschenk bekommen. Vielen Dank.#  
  
#Gerne geschehen.#  
  
#Nun, ich muss los, Luna. Tschüss.#  
  
#Okay, ich werde dich dann im Hogwarts Express sehen.#  
  
#Okay.#  
  
#Tschüss Harry.#  
  
#Tschüss Luna.#  
  
#Grüß alle schön. Dass ich nicht auch kommen kann tut mir leid.#  
  
#Ist kein Problem. Ich habe viele Leute hier die gekommen sind. Tschüss.#  
  
#Auf wiedersehen.#  
  
Harry kehrte zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch zurück. „Luna lässt euch auch grüßen. Kein explodierender Snape?"fragte er stichelnd und setzte sich hin.  
  
Ron rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
„Hermine denkt es ist nicht sehr, ehm, wie war das Wort?, oh ja, höflich." sagte er und betonte das höflich besonders.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn mit ‚dem Blick' an.  
  
„Nun, es ist doch wahr. Man sollte nicht die Figur eines Lehrers sprengen, sogar wenn es Snape ist und es nur ein Spiel ist. Das ist barbarisch." erklärte sie.  
  
„Ja, was auch immer..."sagte Ron und rollte wieder mit seinen Augen.  
  
Sie seufzten alle und spielten weiterhin explodierendes Maumau.


	31. Kings Cross

hermine: solange ich es irgendwie einrichten kann kommt täglich ein kap! 2 Stück kommen nur wenn ich genug in Reserve habe... während ihr das hier lest arbeite ich an kap 37... also habe ich noch jede Menge reserve.

blimmchen: Deine vielen Reviews von Gestern haben mich dermaßen motiviert dass ich die halbe Nacht vorm Pc mit Übersetzen verbracht habe.

Valerie: mit den Worwiederholungen hast du recht, villeicht finde ich im Urlaub nächste Woche zeit das zu korrigieren....... auf jeden fall auch an dich ein herzliches Dankeschön für die regelmäßigen Reviews!

Kapitel einunddreißig: Kings Cross  
  
Für den Rest des Sommers blieben sie im Haus es sei den Remus oder ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens besuchte sie, dann gingen sie in den Garten. Eines Tages ging Mrs. Weasley in die Winkelgasse und kaufte für alle die benötigten Schulutensilien.  
  
Es war also ob keine Zeit vergangen wäre als sie wider an der Kings Cross Station zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 standen, mit ihren Koffern auf den Wägen und Wind in ihren Haaren. Fred und George waren mit ihnen gekommen um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, Remus. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten sie erst Minuten vorher mit vom Ministerium geliehenen Autos hergebracht.  
  
Harry und Ginny lehnten beiläufig an der Absperrung, Sekunden später standen sie vor dem scharlachroten Hogwarts Expresss. Nach ihnen kamen Ron und Hermine, dann Fred und George, dann Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, dann Tonks und Remus und als Letzte schließlich Moody un Kingsley.  
  
Plötzlich war lautes Gebrüll zu hören.  
  
„HARRY! RON! GINNY! HERMINE!"  
  
Die gerufenen schossen herum und sahen Alex auf sie zueilen, Melanie folgte ihm.  
  
„Hey, Alex, Melanie!"sagte Harry als Alex und Melanie sie erreichten.  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe keinen Hai. Vielleicht kannst du einen in einer Scheune finden."scherzte Alex. Harry grinse und zerzauste Alex Haare.  
  
„Nicht die Haare unordentlich machen!"murmelte er und glättete sie wieder.  
  
„Wie ist es dir ergangen Alex?"fragte Ron. „Etwas gewachsen oder?"  
  
Alex war größer und muskulöser geworden.  
  
„Jap, ich habe Quidditch geübt und gejoggt."sagte er. „Ihr Zwei seid auch ein bisschen gewachsen, und Ginny! Hermine!"sagte er als er sie bemerkte. Ginny und Hermine hatten mehr Kurven bekommen und Harry und Ron waren größer und männlicher geworden.  
  
„He ihr Drei."sagte Parvati mit kräftiger Stimme als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Die drei Jungs starrten sie an und die Mädchen funkelten sie an. „Uhhhh..."war alles was die Jungs sagen konnten bevor sie sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen drehten.  
  
„Nun, ich denke wir sollten dann besser auf Wiedersehen sagen."sagte Hermine und gestikulierte zu der Gruppe der Erwachsenen die sich miteinander unterhielten. „Und dann sollten wir in den Zug steigen."  
  
Mr. Weasley kam zu ihnen. „Der Zug fährt in fünf Minuten."  
  
Sie nickten und begannen ihre Trollys zu dem Zug zu schieben, Kingsley, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George und Tonks halfen ihnen die Koffer in den Zug zu laden.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen dann."sagte Tonks winkend während Moddy ihnen zunickte, sein blaues Auge auf sie fixiert und Kingsly winkte ebenfalls.  
  
„Tschüss."sagten sie im Chor und Tonks, Moody und Kingsley traten zurück auf den Bahnsteig.  
  
Mrs. Weasley zog sie alle in eine große Umarmung. Sogar Melanie die sie nicht kannte.  
  
„Bis bald, habt ein schönes Jahr."schluchzte sie und verließ ebenfalls den Zug. Mr. Weasley verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und folgte seiner Frau.  
  
„Tschüss ihr, ich erwarte dass ihr jetzt brav in der Schule seid."sagte Fred und schaute sie an.  
  
„Ihr werdet ein gutes Jahr haben."sagte Fred ernst.  
  
„Mit Strafarbeiten..."  
  
„Und Ts..."(Ü/N Ts sind die schlechten Noten T=Troll)  
  
„Und Streichen..."  
  
„Und Filch..."  
  
„Ahhh... Ich fühle mich als ob ich auf den Zug springen sollte und mit euch mitfahren sollte."sagte George dramatisch.  
  
Ginny schaute ihn an. „Du bist schon im Zug George."  
  
George seufzte. „Ja, aber es macht mehr Eindruck wenn ich auf den Zug aufspringe."sagte er und lächelte unschuldig.  
  
Ron rollte mit seinen Augen. „Also würdet ihr zurück auf den Bahnsteig gehen und in der letzten Minute wieder aufspringen?"  
  
„Exakt!"riefen die Zwillinge zusammen.  
  
„Okay."der Zugführer pfiff."Nun, ihr geht besser runter, ansonsten seid ihr nicht in der Lage wieder aufzuspringen."sagte Ginny und schubste Fred und George vom Zug.  
  
„Auf wiedersehen Fred und George Viel Glück mit dem Laden!"rief Harry ihnen nach.  
  
Remus stand immer noch da. „Nun, ich gehe besser auch, auf Wiedersehen, habt ein schönes Jahr und passt auf euch auf!"fügte er hinzu als er vom Zug sprang und in ihre unschuldigen Gesichter schaute.  
  
Der Zug begann(setzte sich in Bewegung) sich zu bewegen und sie begannen zu winken. Sie winkten bis die Anderen auf dem Bahnsteig außer Sicht waren.  
  
„Hey! Fred und George sind nicht aufgesprungen!"schrie Alex lachend.  
  
„Ah, dann müssen sie mit einem Auto nach Hogwarts fliegen."sagte Ginny mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern in ihren Augen.  
  
Harry und Ron brachen in Lachen aus und Hermine und Melanie begannen zu lächeln.  
  
„Alex rührte sich nicht. „Verpasse ich was?"fragte er.  
  
Melanie schaute zu ihm.  
  
„In unserem zweiten Jahr flogen Harry und Ron ein Auto nach Hogwarts und landeten in der Peitschenden Weide. Alle sprachen mehrere Wochen davon." erklärte sie.  
  
„Ja, nun, das Tor des Bahnsteigs war verschlossen!"protestierte Ron.  
  
„Und das Auto stand nur so da und schrie geradezu danach von uns geflogen zu werden."fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Und wir haben eigentlich nicht geplant in die Peitschende Weide zu fahren, wir haben uns vorgestellt wie wir eindrucksvoll auf dem Rasen vor der Schule landen würden."sagte Ron trotzig.  
  
„Ja, aber das hat so nicht funktioniert oder?"sagte Hermine. „Wir machen uns besser auf uns suchen uns ein Abteil."fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Sie machten sich alle auf um ein Abteil zu finden und entdeckten schließlich eins in dem nur Neville und Luna saßen.  
  
„Hallo Neville, Luna!"sagte Ginny und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
  
„Was dagegen wenn wir uns hier niederlassen? fragte Ron und setzte sich.  
  
„Nun, wir haben offensichtlich keine Wahl."erwiderte Neville lächelnd. Luna lachte.  
  
Sie begannen sich gegenseitig ihre Ferien zu beschreiben und lernten Melanie besser kennen. Keiner von ihnen kannte sie eigentlich richtig gut.  
  
„Wo kommst du her?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Naja, ursprünglich komme ich aus Amerika aber als ich 10 Jahre alt war zogen wir hier her."erwiderte Melanie.  
  
„Ahh, daher hast du den Akzent."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja. Und meine Eltern sind eine Hexe und ein Muggel."sagte sie. „Ich habe eine Schwester, Jen. Sie ist 19 Jahre alt und bereits mit Hogwarts fertig."  
  
„Was macht sie dann jetzt?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Sie hat einen Laden in Paris. Dort lebt sie jetzt auch."  
  
„Cool."sagte Neville.  
  
„Beschreib dich doch mal für uns."sagte Luna, ihre Augen starr auf Melanie gerichtet.  
  
„Also, ok, ich bin Amerikanerin, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün („Meine auch"rief Ginny), ich liebe Quidditch aber ich spiele nicht selbst. Ich liebe es zu lesen und Filme anzuschauen („Sie werden auf Fernsehgeräten abgespielt, die Bildschirmdinger die bei Muggeln im Wohnzimmer stehen." erklärte Hermine den Reinblütern), im Sommer tanze ich gerne, mein bestes Schulfach ist Verwandlung und ich habe nicht wirklich eine beste Freundin, nur normale Freunde."sagte sie.  
  
„Wir sind jetzt deine Freunde."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ich bin in Ravenclaw."sagte Luna zu Melanie. „Aber ich bin jetzt in der sechsten Klasse."  
  
„Oh, gut. Ich bin jetzt schon Siebtklässlerin, aber wir können gerne zusammen in der Großen Halle sitzen."sagte Melanie aufgeregt.  
  
„Ja, das wäre nett."sagte Luna lächelnd.


	32. Zurück in Hogwarts

Kapitel zweiunddreißig: Zurück in Hogwarts  
  
„Erstklässl'r hier 'rüber! Erstklässl'r!"  
  
„Hallo Hagrid!"schrieen Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Alles okay bei euch, oder?"grinste Hagrid und führte die Erstklässler zum See.  
  
Sie winkten und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen: Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry in einer Kutsche, Neville, Luna, Alex und Melanie in einer anderen.  
  
„Ich kann gar nicht erwarten zu erfahren wer der neue VgddK Professor ist." sagte Hermine aufgeregt.  
  
„Ach scheiße, es ist unser UTZ Jahr."grummelte Ron und sah betrübt vor sich hin.  
  
„Und unser letztes."fügte Harry traurig hinzu. „Ich werde das hier vermissen...."Ginny räusperte sich. „....Aber meine Freundin und Seelenpartnerin werde ich mehr vermissen."sagte Harry und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Oh? Ihr Zwei seid jetzt Seelenpartner?"fragte Ron grinsend. Sie ignorierten ihn und versanken in einem Kuss.  
  
„AAAHHHH!"–te Ron und legte seine Hände vor seine Augen.  
  
„Was? Was ist los Ron?"fragte Ginny besorgt.  
  
„Ich bin blind."  
  
„Lass mich mal sehen."sagte Hermine und zerrte an seinen Händen.  
  
„Okay."Ron tat seine Hände beiseite und lächelte, seine Augen waren weit geöffnet.  
  
„KEINE Intimität in den Kutsche."sagte er ernst zu Ginny und Harry.  
  
„RONALD WEASLEY!"schrieen Hermine und Ginny. „MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!"  
  
„Euh...okay."sagte Ron und kletterte aus der Kutsche die vor dem Schloss angehalten hatte. Hermine stieg nach ihm aus, immer noch verärgert. Ginny runzelte die Stirn, aber sie begann zu lächeln sobald sie Hogwarts sah.  
  
Sobald sie in der großen Halle waren...  
  
„Potter!"  
  
„Ja?"! fragte Harry und drehte sich herum um Professor McGonagal zu sehen. „Professor?"  
  
„Der Schulleiter wünscht sie zu sehen."sagte sie streng und führte ihn zu dem Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore stand davor und redete mit der Statue. Er wendete sich um als er sie kommen hörte.  
  
„Ah, danke Professor McGonagal."McGonagal nickte und ging. Dumbledore wendete sich Harry zu.  
  
„Wie war sein Sommer?"  
  
„Er war in Ordnung. Danke dass sie diese Eulen verschickt haben, ich glaube nicht dass ich im Haus geblieben wäre wenn es nicht für meine Freunde gewesen wäre."  
  
Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten. „Ja, das ist genau das was ich mir gedacht haben. Wie du vielleicht gehört hast hat Voldemort wieder begonnen Muggel anzugreifen."  
  
„Ja, ich habe es in den Zeitungen gelesen....und Mrs. Figgs Haus ist zerstört worden. Remus und Snape sind gekommen und haben es uns erzählt."  
  
„Professor Snape, Harry. Ja, Mrs. Figg ist tot. Voldemort hat verschiedene Familien überall in England ermordet, inklusive den Finnigans."  
  
Harry war geschockt. „Seamus?..."  
  
„Nein, der junge Mr. Finnigan ist am Leben und in Ordnung, allerdings immer noch geschockt. Er ist jetzt in seinem Schlafraum. Er wird für einige Tage nicht an den Klassen teilnehmen, solange bis er dafür bereit ist. Er sah wie seine Familie getötet wurde."  
  
Harry fühlte Mitleid für Seamus. Und er hatte Mrs. Finnigan getroffen...sie hatte ihm erst in seinem fünften Jahr nicht geglaubt, aber schließlich doch. Und jetzt war sie tot...  
  
„Ich gehe zurück in die große Halle, die Verteilung wird zu Ende sein." sagte Dumbledore und schaute Harry an. „Kommst du mit mir?"  
  
Harry nickte und folgte Dumbledore zu der Großen Halle. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken dass er nicht zum Lehrertisch schaute als er daran vorbeiging.  
  
Er schaute zum Gryffindortisch und sah seine Freunde dort. Er eilte zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Ginny die ihm einen Platz besetzt hatte.  
  
„Was wollte er?"fragte Hermine während Ron seinen Bauch massierte und Dumbledore seine Übliche Rede zum Schulanfang hielt.  
  
„Er wollte nur wissen wie mein Sommer war, und er hat mir von den Angriffen erzählt. Seamus Familie wurde getötet."sagte Harry ernst.  
  
Ron und Neville riefen „WAS?", Hermine, Ginny und Alex wurden blass. Die Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle drehten sich zu ihnen um.  
  
„Ehm... sorry."sagte Neville und erstrahlte in einem tiefen Rot. Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Ansprache fort und die Schüler wendeten ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
  
„Gott sei Dank wurde Seamus nicht getötet."sagte Harry eilig.  
  
Sie seufzten erleichtert auf.  
  
„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, er ist nicht hier oder?"fragte Alex und schaute am Tisch auf und ab.  
  
„Nein, er ist im Schlafraum, er steht immer noch unter Schock."antwortete Harry als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien.  
  
Ron seufzte erleichtert und begann sich mit großer Hingabe mit Essen zu versorgen.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn finster an. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stopfte seinen Mund voll mit Kartoffeln. Alex grinste Harry mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf Ron und Hermine an. Harry bemerkte wie sich Luna und Melanie fröhlich am Ravenclaw Tisch unterhielten.  
  
#####Währendessen:#####  
  
Seamus lag mit weit geöffneten Augen auf seinem Bett. Er lag vollständig still, er bewegte sich nicht und machte kein Geräusch. Wenn jetzt jemand in das Zimmer kommen würde könnte man denken dass er tot wäre. Aber nein, das war er nicht. Er dachte an nichts als seine Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen abliefen.  
  
Da war ein grün leuchtender Blitz...  
  
Er sah wie seine kleine Schwester auf den Boden fiel, ihr Mund war vor Überraschung geöffnet.  
  
Er sah wie seine Mutter hysterisch weinte und sich auf den Körper seiner toten Schwester warf. Dann war ein weitere grüner Blitz zu sehen und seine Mutter lag tot auf ihr.  
  
Sein Vater stand daneben, gelähmt von den Dingen die vor ihm passierten.  
  
Lucius Malfoy drehte sich herum und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab grinsend auf Seamus. Er sprach die Worte und ein weiterer Blitz erschien und sein Vater lag tot zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Plötzlich apparierten Auroren um sie herum und Seamus wurde von seiner toten Familie weggeführt. Er schaute gerade rechtzeitig zurück um zu sehen wie Lucius Malfoy mit einem CRACK disapparierte.  
  
Wieso? Wieso musste es seine Familie sein?  
  
#####  
  
Nachdem sie schließlich alle voll gestopft waren saßen sie locker herum, tranken Kürbissaft und redeten darüber was sie dieses Jahr machen wollten.  
  
„...und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden wir auch keine Strafarbeiten mehr bekommen, Umbridge ist endlich geeeeeegaaaangennnn." sagte Ron.  
  
„Hem hem."sagte Ginny lachend. Die Personen die um sie herum saßen schauten sich besorgt um und als sie schließlich entdeckten wer das war brachen sie alle in Lachen aus.  
  
„Ach ja, wer ist außerdem der neue VgddK Lehrer?"Fragte Harry Hermine. Hermine sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus und deutete auf den Lehrertisch.  
  
Dort saß die letzte Person von der Harry erwartet hatte, unterrichtet zu werden.  
  
Viktor Krum. 


	33. Dicke Luft

Kapitel dreiunddreißig: Dicke Luft  
  
„Krum???!!!"würgte Harry geschockt.  
  
Die ganze Halle drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
Harry starrte Krumm an der sehr verwirrt aussah.  
  
Ginny brach die Stille.  
  
„Ehm, Harry hier ist ein bisschen überrascht."sagte sie entschuldigend und tätschelte seinen Arm.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte, doch Krum sah immer doch etwas unbehaglich aus.  
  
„Lasst uns weitermachen oder?"sagte Dumbledore und stoppte damit das Reden der Schüler.  
  
Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins lachten und deuteten vom Slytherintisch aus auf ihn.  
  
Harry bemerkte was passiert war und wurde tiefrot.  
  
Ron und Alex lachten ebenfalls.  
  
„Die ganze Halle hat dich angestarrt."brüllte Ron.  
  
Hermine lächelte und Ginny grinste ihren roten Harry an.  
  
„Öhm..."murmelte er. „Oops..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne, sie hatten VgddK am Nachmittag.  
  
Ron sah deshalb besonders verärgert aus.  
  
„Ehrlich Ron, du hast keinen Grund zu Befürchtungen."sagte Alex beruhigend zu ihm. „Hermine würde dich nie verlassen."  
  
Ron wurde blasser und schoss aus seinen Augen weiterhin Blitze auf Krum, der am Lehrertisch saß und sehr einsam aussah.  
  
„Hey hast du gesehen dass wir VgddK heute Mittag haben?"fragte Hermine die sich gerade mit Parvati unterhalten hatte und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um.  
  
Ron murmelte finster vor sich hin und Harry und Alex nickten nur. Hermine blickte Ron an.  
  
„Ron. Wirklich, wieso bist du deshalb so verärgert.? Es ist nur Krum. Ich dachte er war dein Idol."fragte sie.  
  
Harry, Alex und Ginny zuckten zusammen. „Schlechter Zug, Hermine"dachten sie sich während Ron immer röter wurde.  
  
„WILLST DU DASS ICH DIR ERKLÄRE WIESO ICH VERÄRGERT BIN WEIL DEIN EXFRUND, DER AUCH NOCH SEHR BERÜHMT IST, DAS GANZE JAHR HIER SEIN WIRD UND UNS UNTERRICHTET?"schrie er.  
  
„Willst du das?"wiederholte er und senkte seine Stimme wieder.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn nur an, ihr Gesicht frei von Emotionen.  
  
„Oh, das ist es ja? Du vertraust mir nicht? Nun, dann okay, ich glaube das funktioniert so nicht."sagte sie einfach, nahm ihr Buch und stolzierte aus der Halle.  
  
„Hermine! Warte! Ich vertraue dir..."rief Ron ihr nach, aber sie war bereits gegangen.  
  
„Was schaut ihr so?"fragte Ginny die Leute die sie (wieder) anstarrten. Sie wendeten sich wieder ab und begannen zu flüstern.  
  
„Gott, was habe ich getan?"stöhnte Ron und lies seinen Kopf in die Kornflakes fallen.  
  
„Nun, ich denke du bist gerade in deine Kornflakes gefallen."sagte Ginny sachlich.  
  
Ron grunzte.  
  
Harry und Alex starrten ihn nur an.  
  
#####Hermines Sicht:#####  
  
„Wie kann Ron mir das antun? Wie kann er mir nicht vertrauen?"sie glitt an der Wand herunter und saß leise weinend im dunklen Gang.  
  
„Ich dachte er würde mir vertrauen, ich dachte er liebt mich. Aber ohne Vertrauen kann es keine Liebe geben. Und das nach all den Sachen die wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, dachte ich wirklich dass er mir vertraut... aber er tut es nicht..."  
  
Der Klang von Schritten hallte durch den Gang,  
  
Sie kamen näher.  
  
Und noch näher.  
  
Hermine hielt ihren Atem an als die Person in ihr Sichtfeld kam.  
  
Jap, sie kannte die Person.  
  
Dunkle Gesichtsfarbe, runde Schultern und entenfüßig.  
  
Der eine und einzige Vitor Krum.  
  
„Wasch ist los, Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
#####Rons Sicht:#####  
  
Nachdem er sein Gesicht von den Kornflakes gereinigt hatte machte sich Ron auf den Weg um Hermine zu suchen und lies seine Freunde hinter sich in der Großen Halle zurück. Er hatte fünfzehn Minuten bevor Zauberkunst begann.  
  
„Was habe ich getan? Ich habe gesagt dass ich ihr nicht vertraue....sie wird so wütend sein...wo ist sie nur?"dachte er verzweifelt.  
  
Er wendete sich einem dunkeln Korridor zu und sah zwei Schatten. Der eine saß auf dem Boden und schien zu weinen und zu reden, der andere war nehmen ihm/ihr und hörte zu. Er hörte Schluchzer und eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
Plötzlich streckte sich die Person neben dem Mädchen und umarmte sie.  
  
„Lumos."flüsterte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Und dort, vor ihm, Hermine Granger, seine Freundin, in den Armen von Viktor Krum.  
  
#####Hermines Sicht:#####  
  
„Nun, es ist wirklich kompliziert."sagte sie, tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Krum schaute sie mitledig an, dann lies er sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
„Ron Weasley, der rothaarige der dich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier nach einem Autogramm gefragt hat, erinnerst du dich an ihn?"fragte sie.  
  
Krum nickte.  
  
„Nun, ist mein Freund. Dann kamst du nach Hogwarts um zu unterrichten, und jetzt sorgt er sich dass ich ihn fallen lassen würde und zurück zu dir gehe."erklärte Hermine und errötete.  
  
„Aber, weiß dies'r Ron Weasley nicht dass es zwischen uns vorbei isch?" fragte Krum mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Doch, ich habe es ihm erzählt, aber er vertraut mir offensichtlich nicht... er vertraut mir nicht..."schluchzte Hermine, und ein weiterer Tränenstrom floss ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Krum zögerte und nahm Hermine dann in den Arm. Hermine schluchzte an seiner Schulter und lies sein Hemd nass werden.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein helles Licht.  
  
#####  
  
„Ich hatte Recht."schrie Ron, und zeigte auf Hermine, dann auf Krumm und wieder auf Hermine.  
  
„Du verlässt mich wegen ihm."schrie er.  
  
„NEIN, Ron, das ist nicht so wie du denkst."brüllte Hermine, wandte sich aus Krums Arm, stand auf und griff nach Rons Hand.  
  
„Ich denke ich weiß ganz genau was das ist...Granger."sagte er kalt, schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem Arm, drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Hermine stand nur da bis seine Schritte schließlich verklangen.  
  
„Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
„Viktor...geh einfach...Ich möchte alleine sein..."schaffte Hermine zu sagen.  
  
Krum nickte, stand auf und ging ebenfalls weg.  
  
Hermine lies sich wieder auf den Boden sinken als die Glocke klingelte. Der Unterricht musste/konnte warten.  
  
#####  
  
„Wo zur Hölle ist Hermine?"fragte Harry Ginny als sie zu ihrem Unterricht eilten.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und Ron?"fragte Ginny und hielt an.  
  
„Nirgendwo in Sicht."antwortete Harry, hielt ebenfalls an und schaute umher.  
  
„Ich hoffe sie tauchen auf. Ich sehe dich nach dem Unterricht."Sagte Ginny und stand auf. Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Er begann seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu schlingen aber sie schob ihn weg.  
  
„Unterricht, erinnerst du dich?"sagte sie grinsend und verschwand in ihrem Klassenzimmer.  
  
Harry seufzte und drehte sich um. Er sah wie Alex und Melanie sich küssten.  
  
„Unterricht, erinnert ihr euch?"sagte er und wiederholte Ginny. Dann nahm er Alex Arm und zog ihn zu Zauberkunst.  
  
„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"fragte Neville als sie sich neben ihm hinsetzten.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung...aber es muss etwas wirklich wichtiges sein...Hermine würde nie den Unterricht verpassen."erwiderte Harry und zog seine Bücher heraus.  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie sich entschuldigt und sind in einem Besenschrank und schweben über dem Rest der Welt."sagte Alex grinsend und suchte seine Zauberkunstaufschriebe hervor.  
  
Dann begann Professor Flitwick ihnen etwas über Wachstumszauber zu erzählen und so mussten sie aufhören zu reden und begannen sich Notizen zu machen.  
  
Alex wusste nicht wie sehr er falsch lag.  
  
#####  
  
Ron stürmte in den Jungenschlafsaal und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
„Wie kann Hermine mir das antun?"fragte er sich mit trüben Augen. Bald begannen sich Tränen in seinen Augen zu formen. Er streckte sich und schloss die Vorhänge.  
  
Weinen war etwas das er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit machte.  
  
#####  
  
Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, sie merkte kaum wohin sie ging. Sie strauchelte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafraum hinauf und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie rannte zu ihrem Bett, warf sich darauf und weinte sich die Augen heraus.  
  
„Wie kann Ron mir das antun?"  
  
„Wie kann er mir nicht vertrauen?"  
  
„Wieso muss er die falschen Schlüsse aus dem ziehen was in dem Gang passiert war?"  
  
„Wieso? Wieso? Wieso???"fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder bis sie schließlich einschlief, ihr Gesicht nass von Tränen. 


	34. Desaster

Kapitel vierunddreißig: Desaster  
  
„Wieso sagst du Ron nicht dass er sich entschuldigen muss?"fragte Ginny Harry als sie alle in die Große Halle gingen um Abend zu essen (Außer Ron und Hermine) und die vier wussten alle was passiert war.  
  
„Ron?"fragten Harry und Alex zur selben Zeit. „Hermine muss sich entschuldigen."  
  
„Was?"sagte Melanie die sich zu ihnen gesetzte hatte und Ginny gleichzeitig. „Ron muss sich entschuldigen."sagte Melanie.  
  
„Ja, er hat sie angebrüllt und lies sie nicht einmal erklären."  
  
„Nun, ihr müsst es auch aus Rons Sicht sehen."argumentierte Harry.  
  
„Er hat Hermine in den Armen von Viktor Krum gesehen und dann versucht sie nicht einmal mir ihm zu sprechen."fügte Alex hinzu.  
  
Ginny und Melanie schauten sie an.  
  
„Als denkt ihr dass Hermine sich bei Ron entschuldigen sollte?"fragte Ginny ungläubig.  
  
„Ja."sagten die Jungen im Chor.  
  
„Und damit wollt ihr sagen dass Ron das Recht hatte darüber verärgert zu sein dass Viktor Krum hier unterrichtet."  
  
Die Jungs nickten. Dean, der in der Nähe saß sagte „Ja."Parvati blickte ihn finster an.  
  
„Also, wenn mein Exfreund kommen und hier unterrichten würde, würdest du mir nicht vertrauen?"fragte Ginny mit blitzenden Augen.  
  
„Nun, ich wäre dann gerne die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen."sagte Harry. „Ich würde deinem Exfreund nicht trauen."  
  
„Du würdest mir nicht vertrauen Harry. Du würdest denken dass ich dich für jemand anderes verlassen würde?"fragte Ginny mit enttäuschtem Gesicht.  
  
„NEIN! Das habe ich nicht gesagt..."sagte Harry eilig aber Ginny war bereits aus der Halle gerannt.  
  
„Du vertraust mir auch nicht, oder Alex?"fragte Melanie und stand auf.  
  
„Doch, das tue ich. Aber ich bin einer Meinung mit Ron und Harry. Geht nicht!"rief Alex, aber Melanie rannte hinter Ginny her.  
  
Parvati und Dean hatten den selben Streit und bald ging Parvati ebenfalls. Die nächste war Lavender, dann verließen nahezu alle Mädchen den Gryffindortisch.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Ernie Macmillan, der gekommen war um herauszufinden was los war.  
  
„Nun, Ron war sauer auf Hermine weil ihr Exfreund, Krum, hier unterrichtet. Dann weinte Hermine in einem Korridor und Krum kam um ihr zu helfen, allerdings hat Ron sie gesehen und einen falschen Eindruck bekommen. Die Mädchen gehen alle weil ihre Freunde mit Ron einer Meinung sind. Und sie sind einer Meinung mit Hermine."erklärte Seamus Finnigan.  
  
„Oh."sagte Ernie und ging zurück zum Hufflepuff Tisch um alles zu erklären. Bald konnte man diskutierende Stimmen von dem Tisch vernehmen. Hannah Abbot war die Erste die den Hufflepuff Tisch verließ. Susan Bones kam mit Tränen in den Augen nach ihr (sie war Justins Freundin), und bald war auch der Hufflepuff Tisch den Mädchen beraubt.  
  
„Neville und Luna kamen in die Große Halle, schauten sich verwirrt um und fragten sich wo die Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Mädchen hingegangen waren.  
  
Sie setzten sich neben Harry und Alex weil diese Plätze jetzt frei waren.  
  
„Was ist passiert"fragte Neville und schaute zu den Ravenclaws die sich jetzt stritten.  
  
„Nun, du weißt was zwischen Ron und Hermine passiert ist oder?"fragte Harry, Neville und Luna nickten. „Nun, die Jungen sind einer Meinung mit Ron und die Mädchen mit Hermine und jetzt streiten alle miteinander."  
  
„Bist du Hermines Meinung?"fragte Luna Neville. Neville sah unbehaglich drein. „Nun...ehm..."stotterte er als Harry und Ginny ihm zunickten und Luna ihn mit ihren üblich, verträumten Augen ansah.  
  
Die Wahrheit war dass Neville Hermines Meinung war, aber jetzt alle anderen Rons Meinung waren und sauer auf ihn wären wenn er es zugeben würde.  
  
Es schien als ob Luna seine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Nun, ich gehe dann besser, wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, komm in die Bücherei oder den Raum der Wünsche, ich bin an einem der Orte."und damit verschwand sie. Neville stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Nach dem Abendessen würde er zu Luna gehen und es ihr erklären.  
  
Neville war dankbar dass Harry seine Gedanken nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Der Lehrertisch sah überrascht über die Vorgänge aus. Sie verstanden alle dass es ein Streit zwischen Jungen und Mädchen über verschiedene Meinungen war.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun Albus? Sollen wir das erlauben?"fragte Professor McGonagal und stand bereits auf.  
  
Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und sie setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Ich denke sie müssen diese Lektion lernen, das ist ein Teil des Lebens." sagte Dumbledore einfach.  
  
Professor McGonagal sah ihn zweifelnd an als auch die Ravenclaws begannen den Tisch zu verlassen.  
  
Zum Ende des Essens hatten alle Mädchen die Große Halle verlassen, außer den meisten Slytherins und den weiblichen Professoren. Die Slytherinmädchen die gegangen waren, waren diejenigen die Freunde in anderen Häusern hatten.  
  
„Frauen."und „Mädchen."war von allen Tischen zu hören. Es war offensichtlich dass keiner damit zufrieden war dass ihre Freundinnen gegangen waren.  
  
Sogar die Jungen die keine Freundin hatten murrten da auch die Mädchen ohne Freund die Halle verlassen hatten und einer Meinung mit Hermine waren.  
  
#####In der Eingangshalle:#####  
  
„Wir sollten keine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen beginnen."sagte Ginny zu all den Mädchen die nickten und „Ja!"riefen.  
  
„Jungs sollten uns so nicht behandeln."rief ein Mädchen.  
  
Alle waren dieser Meinung.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw.  
  
„Nun, wir werden sie ignorieren bis sie bemerkten was sie falsch gemacht haben und dass wir Recht haben: Man kann keine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen haben."schlug Melanie vor.  
  
„JA!"schrieen alle Mädchen in der Eingangshalle. Der Ruf traf die Wände und das Echo ging durch die ganze Schule.  
  
Plötzlich kam Hermine in Sich, ihr Augen rot und geschwollen und ihr Gesicht war sehr blass. Als sie die Mädchen in der Eingangshalle bemerkte zog sie ihre Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wieso seid ihr alle hier?"fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme.  
  
Die Mädchen gingen plötzlich auf sie zu und umarmten sie.  
  
„Was? Wieso? Wie?"fragte Hermine total verwirrt und ihre Augen waren geweitet als sie nach einer Erklärung suchend herumschaute. 


	35. Ein Brillanter Plan

Ü/N Danke an fitsch für meinen 100. Review. Eigentlich wollte ich dafür ein extra kap posten aber dann kann ich vom urlaub aus das mit dem täglichen kap nicht beibehalten weil dann mein puffer zu klein ist.. ich kann dort zwar die kaps für euch freigeben, aber keine neuen hochladen.... ist aber noch eine woche bis ich wegfahre.... (Bin übrigends auch Hermines Meinung)

Kapitel fünfunddreißig: Ein Brillanter Plan  
  
Nachdem sich Melanie und Ginny schließlich durch den zusammengedrängten Haufen Mädchen zu Hermine durchgekämpft hatten, erklärten sie ihr alles was passiert war.  
  
„Also sind alle Mädchen auf die Jungen sauer weil sie Rons Meinung sind?" fragte Hermine und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Jap, das bedeutet dass die Typen denken dass man eine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen haben kann."sagte Melanie.  
  
Die Mädchen um sie herum nickten ärgerlich.  
  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Wir ignorieren sie und dann werden sie bemerkten dass sie falsch liegen und wie sehr sie uns vermissen und dann werden sie um Verzeihung bitten." sagte Ginny strahlend.  
  
„Ja, aber wir werden auch leiden."sagte Hermine seufzend.  
  
„Wie das?"fragte Lavender die neben ihnen stand.  
  
„Nun, wir werden sie auch vermissen."  
  
#####  
  
„Gott, ich vermisse Ginny jetzt schon."stöhnte Harry.  
  
„Ja. Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."sagte Alex niedergeschlagen.  
  
„Nun...ehm...Ich gehe in die Bücherei..."sagte Neville und sah etwas nervös aus.  
  
„Okay."sagten Harry und Alex, aber sie bemerkten Nevilles Nervosität nicht weil sie an ihre Freundinnen und das was passiert war dachten.  
  
Neville eilte zur Bücherei, aber Luna war nicht dort. Deshalb machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche wo er Luna auf einem Stuhl sitzend fand. Sie las in einem Heftchen (der Quibbler, neueste Ausgabe –Wie findet man einen Yeppi-Yay). Sie sah auf als er hereinkam.  
  
„Hey."  
  
„Hallo."  
  
Dann Stille...  
  
„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen Neville?"fragte Luna.  
  
Neville seufzte.  
  
„Ja. Nun, die Jungen und Mädchen haben alle einen Streit und alle Jungen denken Ron hat Recht, aber ich denke dass Hermine Recht hat. Ich meine, man kann keine Beziehung haben wenn man beinahe jede Minute erwartet dass sein Partner mit jemand anderem weggeht."sagte Neville.  
  
Luna lächelte ihn an, stand auf, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Ich bin froh dass du das denkst, Ich denke die Meisten der Jungen denken das auch. Du weiß doch, dieser Kampf zwischen den Geschlechtern ist nicht nur wegen der Ron-Hermine Angelegenheit."sagte sie.  
  
Neville schaute sie verwundert an.  
  
„Ist es das nicht?"  
  
„Nein, es geht um die Unterschiede zwischen Jungen und Mädchen. Weißt du, Ron tat das was jeder Junge getan hätte, er wollte beschützen was ihm gehörte. Hermine nahm es als Beleidigung dass er ihr nicht vertraut. Ich bin sicher sie hätte es auch nicht gemocht wenn Fleure Delacour plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre und unterrichten würde."sagte sie zwinkernd. „Aber jetzt haben die Paare in der Schule ihre Unterschiede bemerkt und lassen es in ihre Beziehung einfließen. Das war sehr impulsiv, nur weil es jeder andere auch tut muss man mitmachen. Ich bin sicher, wenn Hermine nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht und die Halle verlassen hätte und dann Ginny und Melanie die selbe Frage Harry und Alex gestellt hätten, dann hätte niemand auch nur daran gedacht sich von seinem Partner zu trennen. Es fing alles nur deswegen an weil Harry und Alex Rons beste Freunde sind und Melanie und Ginny Hermines und alle zu ihren jeweils besten Freunden hielten. Und so ging es weiter und weiter bis alle in den Streit hineingezogen waren."  
  
„Denkst du dass es bald vorbei sein wird?"fragte Neville  
  
Luna schaute nachdenklich auf.  
  
„Weißt du, ich denke es könnte eine Weile dauern bis beide Seiten nachgeben. Ich denke, wenn Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny und Alex und Melanie wieder zusammenfinden würde der Rest ihrem Vorbild folgen. Sie haben es auch begonnen. Da kann man sehen dass die ganze Schule irgendwie miteinander verbunden ist."sagte Luna.  
  
#####  
  
„Arghhh...Das nervt! Ich weiß jetzt dass das dumm war. Natürlich kann mein keine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen haben. Aber das hat Ron auch nicht wirklich gesagt....er wollte sie nur beschützen...jeder hätte das getan."grummelte Harry. Alex nickte.  
  
„Ja, aber wenn wir das eingestehen...würden alle denken dass wir Schwächlinge sind."sagte er.  
  
„Rhabarber-Quik."sagte Harry und das Portrait schwang auf und erlaubte ihnen den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten.  
  
Sie gingen in den Schlafraum und fanden Ron. Er las ‚Fliegen mit den Chudley Cannons.'  
  
„Wieso seid ihr so betrübt? Ihr habt doch keinen Grund...im Gegensatz zu mir!"sagte er als sie herein kamen.  
  
„Falsch. Wir haben auch Ärger mit unseren Freundinnen. Genau genommen hat das die ganze Schule."sagte Harry seufzend und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
„Was?!"rief Ron. „Wieso?"  
  
Sie erklärten die ganze Situation aus ihrer Sicht.  
  
„Was?!"rief Ron wieder.  
  
„Jap."bestätigte Alex.  
  
„Auch die Slytherins?"fragte Ron ungläubig.  
  
„jain, nur die, die Beziehungen mit Personen aus anderen Häusern haben."  
  
„Also lasst mich mal zusammenfassen: Die ganze Schule teilt sich in drei Gruppen: Die Mädchen, Die Jungen und die Slytherins? Und alles nur weil ich und Hermine uns getrennt haben?"  
  
„Jap."  
  
„Oh, okay."  
  
#####  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen verblüffend langsam. Der Unterricht lief wirklich schlecht da die Mädchen auf der einen Seite des Zimmers saßen und die Jungen auf der anderen. Sie ignorierten einander.  
  
Die ersten zwei Wochen waren vergangen, eine Zeit die ihnen wie Jahre vorkam.  
  
„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus."brach es aus Harry eines Tages in der Bücherei heraus.  
  
„Ich auch nicht."sagte Alex und warf seine Feder hin.  
  
„Ich vermisse Hermine so."sagte Ron düster und legte seine Feder zur Seite.  
  
„Das ist doch so dumm."sagte Harry und schaute sich um.  
  
Er hatte Recht. Die Jungen und Mädchen schauten sich nicht an, aber manchmal schielten sie mit einem traurigen Ausdruck zu den anderen. Dann sagten allerdings ihre Freunde etwas und sie kehrten dahin zurück, zu sagen wie dumm und nervend die andere Partei doch wäre.  
  
„Hey, ich könnte eine Idee haben!"rief Alex. (Er hatte immer die guten Ideen.)  
  
„Was?"fragten Harry und Ron im Chor.  
  
„Ja."sagte Alex und sah sehr stolz aus.  
  
„Nun, was ist es?"fragte Harry und stahl einen Blick zu Ginny die mit Hermine und Melanie lernend an einem Tisch saß. Luna war vermutlich irgendwo mit Neville, jeder sah sie inzwischen als Verräter.  
  
„Nun, ich meine dass Ron Hermine um Verzeihung bittet..."  
  
„Wieso ich?"warf Ron ein. Alex ignorierte ihn.  
  
„...Dann würden alle ihrem Beispiel folgen und wieder zusammenkommen oder wenigstens aufhören wütend aufeinander zu sein."sagte Alex und schaute zu Melanie.  
  
Hermine sah das, beugte sich zu Melanie und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Melanies Augen weiteten sich und sie schaute schnell auf. Als sie sah dass Alex sie anschaute errötete sie und schaute schnell wieder weg.  
  
Ginny blickte zu Harry der zur selben Zeit zu ihr schaute. Ihre Augen trafen sich und beide schauten errötend weg.  
  
Hermine schaute zu Melanie und Ginny während Ron zu Harry und Alex schaute.  
  
„Ich denke das würde funktionieren."sagte Harry nach einer unangenehmen Stille.  
  
„Wieso muss ich derjenige sein der um Verzeihung bittet?"beklagte sich Ron.  
  
Alex und Harry schauten ihn an.  
  
„Weil wir wissen dass Hermine es nie tun würde."sagte Harry als ob es offensichtlich war. (War es auch)  
  
#####  
  
„Okay, also werde ich diesen Brief,"Ron winkte mit dem Brief in der Luft, „mit Pig abschicken,"er winkte mit der anderen Hand in der ein schuhuender Pig saß, „und dann treffe ich sie um sechs Uhr im Raum der Wünsche."  
  
Alex und Harry rollten mit ihren Augen und nickten.  
  
Sie hatten es schon millionenfach durchgesprochen.  
  
Ron brach auf seinem Bett zusammen.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht machen."stöhnte er.  
  
Harry seufzte. Dann hatte er eine Idee.  
  
„Ron, Kumpel, was wäre wenn wir bei dir sind?"fragte er.  
  
Ron und Alex Köpfe schössen hoch.  
  
„Was?!"riefen sie Simultan.  
  
„Ja, ich meine, wir könnten drei Tische in den Raum der Wünsche stellen, dann wirst du Hermine um Verzeihung bitten währen ich Ginny und Alex Melanie um Verzeihung bittet."sagte er.  
  
„Ich...was?"fragte Alex und hob seine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ja. Ist das nicht genial?"strahlte Harry.  
  
Die beiden Anderen starrten ihn immer noch an als ob er verrückt wäre.  
  
„Ach kommt schon. Ihr wisst doch dass es dann besser laufen würde."  
  
Schließlich gaben sie auf, nickten und murmelten „Ja."  
  
„Okay, dann müssen wir zwei weitere Briefe schreiben."sagte Harry strahlend und holte mehr Pergament.


	36. Los geht’s

gKapitel sechsunddreißig: Los geht's  
  
„Auuu!"schrie Hermine als etwas ins Zimmer flog und mit ihrem Kopf kollidierte.  
  
„Was ist es?"fragte Ginny die auf Hermines Bett saß.  
  
„Es ist...es ist ein Brief von Ron. Er will mich heute Abend um 6 Uhr im Raum der Wünsche treffen."las sie mit geweiteten Augen.  
  
In diesem Moment flog eine weitere Eule in das Zimmer.  
  
„Hedwig!"schrie Ginny und sprang aufgeregt auf Hermines Bett umher. Sie nahm das Pergament und las es.  
  
„Das hier sagt dasselbe."sagte sie langsam.  
  
„Lasst uns sehen ob Melanie..."Hermine wurde von einem Schrei („Hermine!") der aus ihrer Tasche kam unterbrochen. Sie öffnete sie und nahm...einen Spiegel heraus.  
  
Hermine hatte zwei Spiegel gehabt und sie so verhext dass man mit der Person die den anderen Spiegel hatte reden konnte. (Jup, genau wie die Spiegel die James und Sirius hatten.)  
  
Sie hatte sie eigentlich für Ginny und sich hergestellt, aber dann hatten sie sich mit Melanie angefreundet und so hatte sie einen weiteren gemacht.  
  
Jetzt schaute sie in den Spiegel und sah Melanies ängstliches Gesicht.  
  
Als Melanie Hermines Gesicht im Spiegel sah fing sie sofort an zu quatschen.  
  
„...Ich habe einen Brief von Alex bekommen und soll ihn heute Abend um 6 Uhr im Raum der Wünsche treffen...Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"schrie sie hysterisch.  
  
„Beruhig dich Melanie."sagte Ginny und griff nach dem Spiegel. „Wir haben ebenfalls Briefe von Harry und Ron bekommen."  
  
Melanie seufzte. „Also, was wollen wir machen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ich werde hier bleiben."sagte Hermine dickköpfig. Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen.  
  
„Ja, genau. Wir wissen beide dass du stirbt bevor du wieder mit ihm redest."Hermine errötete als Melanie kicherte.  
  
„Ich will wirklich hingehen."sagte Melanie und errötetet ebenfalls.  
  
„Ich auch."seufzte Ginny.  
  
„Ich auch."echote Hermine.  
  
Sie kicherten alle und begannen zu diskutieren was sie anziehen würden.  
  
#####  
  
Harry grub fanatisch in seinem Koffer während Ron und Alex ihn erstaunt von ihren Betten beobachteten.  
  
Harry fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich und drehte sich um.  
  
„Nun, ich brauche ein Geschenk für sie oder?"sagte er einfach und begann wieder Sachen aus seinem Koffer zu werfen.  
  
Ron und Alex schauten sich panisch an. Ein Geschenk?  
  
„Können wir uns die Karte der Rumtreiber und den Tarnumhang ausleihen?" fragte Ron. Alex grinste und zog seine Schuhe an.  
  
Harry schaute nicht einmal auf und warf beide Sachen über seine Schulter zu ihnen. Ron fing sie und sagte „Danke."Bevor er den Mantel einsteckte und mit Alex durch die Türe verschwand.  
  
Fünf Minuten nachdem sie gegangen waren stieß Harry einen erleichterten Ruf aus und richtete sich mit einer Schachtel in seiner Hand auf. Es war die alte, hölzerne Box die er diesen Sommer in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Er hatte sie eilig in seinen Koffer gestopft bevor er gegangen war, wusste aber nicht wieso er es getan hat. Er öffnete sie zum Zweiten Mal und nahm den Ring heraus und bemerkte dabei dass es zwei waren. Er nahm sie beide heraus.  
  
Sie waren beide silbern, oder weißgold, das konnte er nicht sagen. In einem war ein Herz aus Smaragden eingelassen, im anderen war ein Kreis aus Smaragden. Harry entschied dass er den mit dem Smaragdherz Ginny geben würde und den mit dem Kreis behalten würde. Er wollte ihn nicht an seinem Finger tragen und so beschwor er eine Halskette, fädelte den Ring darauf und legte sie an.  
  
Er tat den anderen Ring (den für Ginny) in einen kleinen Beutel den er ebenfalls beschwor und legte ihn auf seine Kommode. Dann begann er seine Sachen wieder in seinen Koffer zu räumen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kehrten Alex und Ron aus Hogwarts zurück.  
  
„Na, was habt ihr besorgt?"fragte Harry als sie beide mit geröteten Gesichtern und Schachteln in ihrer Hand hereinkamen.  
  
„Also, ich habe eine Halskette."sagte Alex und hielt die Schachtel hoch.  
  
„Ich habe Ohrringe besorgt. Ich dachte erst an ein Buch..."  
  
„RON!"rief Harry entsetzt aus.  
  
„...aber ich..."  
  
Alex schaute ihn an.  
  
„...ich meine, Alex hier, sagte dass Ohrringe angebrachter wären..."sagte Ron und brach langsam ab als er seinen Mantel auszog und die Karten und den Tarnumhang an Harry zurückgab, der die Sachen in seinen Koffer legte.  
  
„Also ich bin dann sehr froh dass Alex mit dir gegangen ist."sagte Harry.  
  
„Nun, was hast du Harry?"fragte Alex neugierig und zog ebenfalls seinen Mantel aus.  
  
„Ja, genau, nach was hast du in deinem Koffer gesucht?"fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
Harry hob den Beutel hoch und lies den Ring auf seine Handfläche fallen.  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich und sein Gesicht wurde blass.  
  
„DU WILLST SIE FRAGEN OB SIE DICH HEIRATET?"brüllte er.  
  
„NEIN! Ron!"schrie Harry halb lachend. Alex lachte ebenfalls während er den Ring untersuchte.  
  
„Er gehörte meiner Mutter."erklärte Harry als Ron sich beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Verlobungsringe sind Gewöhnlicherweise in einer Schachtel, Ron."sagte Alex zu Ron dessen Ohren rot wurden.  
  
„Also...woher soll ich das wissen?"murmelte er. 


	37. Ich singe für dich

Ü/N In diesem Kapitel kommen 4 Lieder vor... ich werde sie nicht übersetzen da das zum Einen viel zu lange dauert, zum Anderen mag ich Musik nicht so sehr und zu guter letzt mache ich jetzt lieber mit dem nächsten Kap weiter, denn ich weiß auch nicht mehr was jetzt passiert.. und dieses hier endet mit einem gaaaaaanz gemeinen Cliff  
  
Kapitel siebenunddreißig: Ich singe für dich  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir mehr machen als nur ein Geschenk..."sagte Ron nachdenklich und schaute auf die Schachtel mit den Ohrringen für Hermine.  
  
„Hmmmm...was denn?"fragte Harry der vor dem Spiegel stand und zerstreut versuchte seine Haare zu glätten.  
  
Es war 5:30 Uhr und sie waren gerade erst aus der Küche zurückgekommen (A/N: Ihr werdet sehen wieso...)  
  
„Ich weiß nicht."antwortete Ron achselzuckend.  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir ein Lied singen?"schlug Alex vor.  
  
„Wir, singen?"fragte Harry mit einem halbherzigen Lachen und drehte sich um.  
  
„Ein Lied?"wiederholte Ron.  
  
„Ja, das könnte funktionieren."sagte Alex und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
„Harry und Ron wurden beide rot.  
  
„Ehm...nun...ich weiß nicht ob ich singen kann..."stotterte Harry.  
  
„Genau wie ich...ich habe es nie wirklich versucht."fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
„Nun, dann versucht es."meinte Alex.  
  
„Ehm...okay."sagten sie, dann stellten sie sich zusammen und begannen zu singen: „Row row row your boat."  
  
„Nicht schlecht..."sagte Alex nachdem sie fertig waren.  
  
„Also, was wollen wir singen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich hätte eventuell eine Idee..."  
  
#####  
  
„Ich denke ich werde ein Lied singen."sagte Ginny plötzlich.  
  
„Was? Wieso? fragte Hermine während sie ihre Haare richtete.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Melanie aus dem Spiegel.  
  
„Jap. Das macht mehr Eindruck."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ich vermute ich könnte auch etwas singen."Hermine brach ab...  
  
„Oh! Ich will auch etwas singen!"sagte Melanie im Spiegel. „Das ist eine großartige Idee."  
  
„Was wollen wir singen?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nun, ich denke ich werde..."  
  
#####  
  
Um genau 5:50 Uhr machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.  
  
„Okay, dann denke ich jetzt an einen Raum mit drei kleinen Tischen, Kerzen und einem Podium."sagte Harry. Ron und Alex nickten während Harry drei mal vor der Türe auf und ab lief. Dann gingen sie hinein.  
  
Das Zimmer sah umwerfend aus, Kerzen flogen in der Luft, es standen drei kleine Tische da – nicht zu nahe beieinander – und auf der anderen Seite des Zimmerst stand ein Podium.  
  
„Wow."war alles was Ron sagen konnte.  
  
„Das ist perfekt."rief Alex aus.  
  
„Ja."stimmte Harry bei.  
  
Sie schauten sich um als es plötzlich an der Türe klopfte.  
  
„Ok, es ist 6 Uhr, das werden sie sein."sagte Harry nervös und beäugte die Türe.  
  
„Bereit?"fraget Alex.  
  
„Jep."antwortete Ron entschlossen und Alex zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
Harry schaute ihn amüsiert an.  
  
„Hey, das ist stilvoller!"sagte Alex sicher, schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Türe öffnete sich.  
  
Und dort stand....Filch  
  
(A/N Hahahahahahahahaah! Ich mach nur einen Scherz. Das hätte ich nie getan! Das war nur die perfekte Gelegenheit um so etwas zu machen! hahaha! Ü/N: Die Autorin hat einen seltsamen Humor......)  
  
Und dort standen...die drei Mädchen. Alle sahen märchenhaft aus.  
  
Ginny hatte ein purpurnes Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln an. Die Farbe passte hervorragend zu ihren Haaren und ihrer blassen Haut.  
  
Hermine trug ein trägerloses pinkes Kleid.  
  
Melanie hatte ein weißes Kleid mit Spagettiträgern an.  
  
„Ehmmmmm... sollen wir hier auftauchen?"scherze Ginny und brach damit die unangenehme Stille.  
  
Die Jungen starrten sie von Ehrfurcht ergriffen an.  
  
„Ehm...der Raum sieht wirklich schön aus."sagte Melanie zögernd.  
  
Die Jungen kehrten mit einem Schlag auf die Erde zurück.  
  
„Ja. Willkommen Mylady."sagte Harry und hielt Ginny seine Hand hin. Sie kicherte und nahm sie, dann führte er sie zu einem der kleinen Tische.  
  
Alex und Ron machten dasselbe.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle hingesetzt hatten begann leise Musik zu spielen und Dobby platzte in das Zimmer.  
  
Er hatte immer noch all die Hüte auf seinem Kopf und die Socken an seinen Füßen, aber jetzt hatte er außerdem ein kleines Butlerjackett an.  
  
„Hier bitte, Damen und Herren."Quäkte er als er die Speisekarten verteilte.  
  
„Danke Dobby."sagte Hermine freundlich als sie die Speisekarte nahm.  
  
„Keine Sorge Hermine, wir bezahlen ihn."beruhigte Ron sie.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und schaute sich das Menü an während Ginny und Harry anfingen zu lachen.  
  
#####  
  
Ginny und Harry:  
  
„Also habt ihr Dobby dazu gebracht euch zu helfen?"fragte Ginny amüsiert während sie die Speisekarte studierte,  
  
„Jap, wir haben ihn eingestellt. Er wollte es gratis machen, aber wir bestanden darauf ihn zu bezahlen. Ich denke, ansonsten würde sich Hermine weigern etwas zu essen und sofort verschwinden."antwortete Harry grinsend.  
  
„Ja, und sie würde B.ELFE.R wieder ausgraben."erwiderte Ginny ernsthaft,  
  
Ihr Augen trafen sich und sie begannen zu lachen.  
  
#####  
  
Die Pärchen bestellten und Dobby eilte aus dem Zimmer, kehrte aber schon nach fünf Minuten mit Tellern in den Händen wieder auf.  
  
Sie begannen zu essen...  
  
#####  
  
Alex und Melanie:  
  
Alex legte plötzlich seine Gabel und sein Messer weg.  
  
„Schau, Melanie, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich vermisse dich wirklich, Ich bin Rons Meinung weil er mein bester Freund ist, aber ich glaube ebenfalls dass man keine Beziehung anfangen kann wenn man sich nicht vertraut. Ich will dir vertrauen. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Melanie war sprachlos. Alex zog die Schachtel mit der Halskette aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihr. Sie öffnete sie, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Innen drin lag eine wunderschöne Halskette mit einem Saphir.  
  
„Oh Alex. Sie ist wunderschön."schrie sie.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Ich vertraue dir!"  
  
Und dann lehnte sie sich zu Alex und küsste ihn. Er lächelte als sie sich trennten und legte Melanie die Kette um.  
  
#####  
  
Harry und Ginny:  
  
„Ginny, ich habe wirklich viel darüber nachgedacht was passiert ist und ich weiß jetzt, dass Hermine auch Recht hatte. Man kann keine Beziehung haben wenn man dem anderen nicht vertraut. Aber Ron hatte auch Recht, er wollte sie nur beschützen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel für Hermines Geschmack. Das ist natürlich. Aber ich kann dir vertrauen und ich hoffe dass du mir auch vertraust. Willst du wieder meine Freundin sein, Ginny?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß dass Ron auch Recht hatte, ich hätte dasselbe gemacht wenn Cho hergekommen wäre um zu unterrichten, aber ich war zu dickköpfig um es zuzugeben."gestand Ginny.  
  
Harry zog den Beutel hervor und gab ihn ihr.  
  
„Der gehörte meiner Mutter und ich möchte ihn dir schenken."sagte er.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich als der Ring in ihre Hand fiel.  
  
„Aber Harry..."protestierte sie.  
  
Harry unterbrach sie.  
  
„Ich möchte dass du ihn hast. Ich habe den Anderen. Es ist ein Zeichen unserer Liebe."sagte er fest und schloss ihre Hand um den Ring. Sie lächelte und zog den Ring über ihren Finger.  
  
„Vielen, vielen Dank, das ist so schön."murmelte Ginny als sie sich über den Tisch lehnte und ihn küsste.  
  
#####  
  
„Ehm...'Mine...schau, ich wollte dich nur beschützen, ich habe nie gesagt dass ich dir nicht vertraue."sagte Ron und schaute auf seine Hände während seine Ohren rot wurden.  
  
„Und dann habe ich dich mit Krum in dem Korridor gesehen...Ich meine, du musst das auch von meiner Seite sehen."  
  
Hermine dachte für einen Moment nach.  
  
„Ja....ich glaube...."sagte sie langsam.  
  
Ron stöberte in seiner Tasche und zog die Schachtel hervor.  
  
„Was ich versuche zu sagen ist:...Es tut mir leid. Natürlich vertraue ich dir, ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben, Hermine. Ich hatte nur Angst dass ich dich verlieren würde. Ich liebe dich."sagte er und gab Hermine die Schachtel, Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab.  
  
„Ron! Ich liebe dich auch Es tut mir so leid!"weinte sie. Als sie die Ohrringe sah keuchte sie auf.  
  
„Sie sind wunderschön, Ron! Du hättest nicht...Haben sie viel gekostet?" fragte sie ängstlich während sie sie untersuchte.  
  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."sagte Ron und stand auf.  
  
„Wo gehst du hin?"fragte Hermine schnell.  
  
„Wir haben noch eine kleine Überraschung."sagt Ron lächelnd als Alex und Harry auch aufstanden. Hermine legte die Ohrringe an und lächelte zu ihren Freundinnen die ebenfalls neuen Schmuck besaßen und sehr glücklich aussahen.  
  
Die Jungs gingen auf die Bühne, Alex schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Musik veränderte sich.  
  
(H=Harry, R=Ron, A=Alex)  
  
H: I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
  
R: Meant for someone else but not for me  
  
A: Love was out to get me, or that's the way it seemed  
  
H: Disappointment haunted all my dreams...  
  
H, R, A: But then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!  
  
H: Not a trace  
  
R: Of doubt in my mind  
  
A: I'm in love,  
  
H, R, A: I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her, even if I tried!  
  
H: I thought love was more or less a given thing  
  
R: It seems the more I gave, the less I got  
  
A: What's the use in trying? All you get is pain...  
  
H: When I needed sunshine I got rain...  
  
H, R, A: Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!  
  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
  
Yeah, I'm in love, I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her even if I tried...  
  
I believeeeee......!  
  
The Monkees  
  
#####  
  
Die Mädchen lächelten und klatschten.  
  
Ginny stand auf und räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich würde auch gerne etwas singen."  
  
Sie ging auf die Bühne während sich die Anderen wieder hinsetzten.  
  
Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und wieder begann eine andere Musik zu spielen.  
  
Harry starrte sie Ehrfurchtsvoll an als sie anfing zu singen.  
  
#####  
  
Some need the best seat all the way up front  
  
They need excuses to tell you what they want  
  
I don't need charity, I can do this on my own  
  
But sometimes I long for someone  
  
Like you  
  
Some girls are playing, ooh they're easy to pass by  
  
Not this one, there's perseverance in my eyes  
  
We could be close, I guess we should  
  
So take a look and listen good  
  
I need a man, I need a friend, I need a lover  
  
And you need me, I can see, we need each other  
  
And I have loved so few  
  
Like you, so few  
  
Will you give in, when I give up  
  
Let's take a chance, let's take off  
  
It's simple and it's plain  
  
Finally in love again  
  
There's no way I'm gonna stop  
  
I need a man, I need a friend, I need a lover  
  
And you need me, I can see, we need each other  
  
And I have loved so few  
  
Like you, so few  
  
I need a man, I need a lover and you need me  
  
We need each other, we're hard to get  
  
But we don't bother, don't bother  
  
Like you, like you, so few, like you ooh Birgit  
  
#####  
  
Ron war bei dem ‚Lover'-Teil sehr rot geworden, aber Harry starrte sie nur an.  
  
#Mein Gott ist sie schön!#  
  
„Ich bin dran!"rief Melanie, stand auf und kletterte auf die Bühne als Ginny zu ihrem Platz zurückging.  
  
#####  
  
It Feels So Good  
  
I Knew That It Would  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
  
Oh So Right  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Was Only Yesterday  
  
I Tried To Get Away  
  
And Now This Feeling Makes You Turn Around  
  
I Was So Very Sure  
  
What I Was Wishing For  
  
And Now My Feet Can Hardly Touch The Ground  
  
Cos The Sun Is Shining  
  
Holiday Timing  
  
I Needed Something To Rescue Me  
  
Oh Feeling Weary  
  
Now I'm Ready  
  
So Come On With Me  
  
Cos  
  
It Feels So Good  
  
I Knew That It Would  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
  
Oh So Right  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
I'm Where I Wanna Be  
  
Life In So Bottle Me  
  
I Took My Cares  
  
And Left Them All Behind  
  
I Had To Get Away  
  
Deal With Them Another Day  
  
They're Outta Sight And Out Of Mind  
  
Cos The Sun's Still Shining  
  
No Denying  
  
Something Came Along To Rescue Me  
  
Oh Feeling Weary  
  
Now I'm Ready  
  
So Come On With Me  
  
It Feels So Good  
  
I Knew That It Would  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
  
Oh So Right  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
It's Just What I Needed  
  
Emotional Healing  
  
It's A Wonderful Feeling  
  
Nothing Left To Lose  
  
Yeah  
  
Cos It Feels So Good  
  
I Knew That It Would  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
  
Oh So Right  
  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Atomic Kitten  
  
#####  
  
"Ahhhhaaaaaa..." Ah-ten Ginny und Hermine als sie fertig war. Melanie errötete und setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Danke."sagte Alex sanft.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich und stand auf.  
  
„Das ist für Ron."sagte sie einfach und stieg auf die Bühne.  
  
#####  
  
When you hear me calling,  
  
You always come around,  
  
and if I must come falling,  
  
I know I will be found,  
  
Whatever I am thinking,  
  
You always seem to know,  
  
Nobody else can do this,  
  
It makes me love you so,  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
  
Take me to the places that I need to go,  
  
When I'm cold and crying,  
  
Breaking up inside,  
  
You're the voice of reason,  
  
Helps restore my pride,  
  
And every moment with you just gets better than the  
  
last,  
  
Promise not to leave me, never let this feeling pass,  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
  
Take me to the places that I need to know,  
  
Together we're stronger baby,  
  
Standing tall through the years,  
  
You're my emotional rescue baby,  
  
I need to know, I love you so,  
  
For always (walking on water)  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
  
Take me to the places that I need to know,  
  
Atomic Kitten  
  
#####  
  
Alex und Harry pfiffen während Ron sie nur anstarrte als ob er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. Dann eilte er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen.  
  
„Whoohooo!!!!"schrie Ginny. Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoss und küsste sie ebenfalls.  
  
Alex grinste Melanie an, die wusste was passieren würde und grinste zurück. Alex stand auf, griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie hoch und küsste sie.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen.  
  
„WAS GEHT DENN HIER VOR?"brüllte Filch.  
  
(A/N Jap, dieses Mal ist es wirklich Filch) 


	38. Das war knapp!

Kapitel achtunddreißig: Das war knapp!  
  
Die Pärchen trennten sich schnell und erglühten in einem tiefen Rot.  
  
„Nun...ehm..."stammelte Hermine.  
  
„Ihr werdet alle sofort zum Direktor gehen."Stieß Filch hervor und drehte sich um.  
  
Die Gruppe folgte ihm still bis zu dem Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro.  
  
„Was war doch gleich das Passwort?"murmelte Filch zu Mrs. Norris. Offensichtlich wusste sie es auch nicht weil sie ihn weiterhin mit ihren leuchtenden Augen anstarrte.  
  
Sie standen dort schön über 10 Minuten in denen Filch bei jedem falschen Passwort das er versuchte röter und röter wurde.  
  
„Ehm..."war gelegentlich zu hören.  
  
„Zitronenbonbons?"fragte Filch hoffnungsvoll. Der Wasserspeier blieb an seinem Platz.  
  
„Verdammt."knurrte er.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment erschien Snape.  
  
„Was ist hier los?"fuhr er sie an.  
  
„Nunja, Professor, ich habe diese Schüler im Raum der Wünsche erwischt sie haben Sachen gemacht...die nichts mit Schulangelgenheiten zu tun hatten."  
  
„Ich verstehe."spöttelte Snape. „Ich vermute sie wollen sie zum Direktor bringen?"fragte er Filch.  
  
„Ja Professor."  
  
„Lakritzzauberstab."  
  
„Nein-danke ...oh."sagte Filch langsam als der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang um sie hindurch zu lassen.  
  
Sie stiegen still die gewundene Treppe hinauf und Snape verschwand wieder.  
  
Als sie an der Tür ankamen hörten sie redende Stimmen, vermutlich Dumbledore und seine Portraits, dachte sich Harry.  
  
Dumbledore saß wie gewöhnlich tief in seinen Gedanken versunken an seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
Als sie hereinkamen gaben die Portraits schnell wieder vor zu schlafen.  
  
„Ja?"fragte Dumbledore sanft.  
  
„Direktor, ich habe diese Schüler im Raum der Wünsche erwischt, sie taten Sachen die gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen."  
  
„Ah. Ich verstehe."Sagte Dumbledore und fixierte sie mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen.  
  
„Ich werde sofort mit ihnen reden. Vielen Dank Argus."sagte er zu Filch.  
  
Filch sah nicht aus als ob er gehen wollte, nickte dann aber widerstrebend und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„So. Ich vermute ihr habt aufgehört zu streiten?"fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen wanderten über die Hände die die Hände ihrer Freundin/ ihres Freundes hielten.  
  
„Ehm...Ja, Sir."sagte Harry und wurde genau wie seine Freunde wieder rot.  
  
„Nun, ich muss euch dafür bestrafen, aber ich möchte euch auch danken. Ich denke dass das bedeutet dass die Schule nicht mehr länger in Jungen und Mädchen gespalten ist."sagte er fröhlich.  
  
„Äh..."Ron öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen (vermutlich etwas über die Slytherins) aber Hermine sie stieß ihn stark auf den Arm.  
  
„Hermine!"stöhne er und rieb sich seinen Arm.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihm nachsichtig zu.  
  
„Will jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"  
  
#####  
  
„Wow, das lief gut."pfiff Alex als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. Melanie winkte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Jap, nur drei Tage Strafarbeiten."sagte Ron strahlend.  
  
Hermine schlug ihre Augen nieder.  
  
„Was ist los Hermine?"fragte Ginny betroffen.  
  
„Nun, ich bin Schülersprecherin. Niemand nimmt an dass ich Strafarbeiten bekomme!"stieß sie wild hervor.  
  
„Hey...das erinnert mich an etwas...Wer ist Schülersprecher?"fragte Harry interessiert. Es war nicht Ron da sein Schulbrief nichts darüber gesagt hatte und außerdem war er Quidditch Kapitän.  
  
„Malfoy."war die Antwort.  
  
„WAS?"schrie Ron geschockt,  
  
„Das wusstest du nicht? Oh...Ja, wir haben uns die ersten Wochen gestritten...Er macht kaum etwas. Ich habe immer meinen und seinen Teil des Schlosses patrollieren müssen."sagte sie mit trüber Stimme.  
  
„Sag es Dumbledore."drängte Ginny.  
  
„Nein. Ich werde ihm nicht zeigen dass er mich belastet."sagte Hermine dickköpfig und kletterte in das Portraitloch.  
  
„Also ich denke dass das deine Entscheidung ist."seufzte Harry.  
  
#####  
  
„Ok Team, bereit zu gewinnen?"fragte Ron laut und voller Entschlossenheit am Frühstückstisch ungefähr eine Woche nachdem die Schüler aufgehört hatten zu streiten.  
  
„JAP!"schrie das Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
Alex war jetzt als Jäger im Team da Katie und Angelina ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Die Creeveybrüder waren die Treiber und die anderen Jäger waren Ginny und Seamus Finnigan der sehr glücklich war dass er wieder mit Lavender zusammen war.  
  
Sie aßen schnell ihr Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen.  
  
„Viel Glück."riefen Hermine, Melanie und einige Andere ihnen hinterher. Die Hufflepuffs standen ebenfalls auf und gingen zu ihren Kabinen. 


	39. Mysterien der Vergangenheit

Kapitel neununddreißig: Mysterien der Vergangenheit  
  
Ein Klatscher schoss still durch die Luft auf Harry zu.  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit zum ausweichen und somit zur Vermeidung des Zusammenstosses. Er schloss in der letzten Sekunde die Augen und wartete auf den fürchterlichen Zusammenstoß und die starken Schmerzen. In dem Moment in dem der Klatscher ihn sehen sollte sah er Ginnys lächelndes Gesicht in seinen Gedanken.  
  
Aber der Zusammenstoß kam nie. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah wie der Klatscher von ihm wegschoss.  
  
Was war passiert?  
  
#####  
  
Ginny sah wie der Klatscher auf Harry zueilte, es war für ihn zu spät um irgendetwas zu tun.  
  
„Nein."dachte sie verzweifelt. „Bitte verletz dich nicht. NEIN!"schrie sie laut als der Klatscher nur noch Millimeter von ihm entfernt war.  
  
Der Klatscher traf seinen Arm der sein Gesicht schützte und...brach nach rechts aus?!?!  
  
Ginny zwinkerte.  
  
„Was in der Welt passiert dort oben?"schrie Dean Thomas, der kommentiere, und riss alle aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
#####  
  
Die Menge fing überrascht an zu murmeln.  
  
Durch all die Verwirrung sah Harry den Schnatz in der Nähe des Bodens. Er schoss nach vorne, Matt Tirnel der jetzt der Hufflepuff Sucher war ebenfalls.  
  
Harrys Feuerblitz übertraf Tirnles Komet um Längen und Harry fing den Schnatz.  
  
„GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT! 200-110!"brüllte Dean Thomas und tanzte fröhlich. Die Gryffindors jubelten und Ginny umarmte ihren Harry, glücklich dass er in Ordnung war.  
  
Von den Zuschauerrängen wurden sie von einem großen Zauberer mit langem, weißem Bart beobachtet...  
  
#####  
  
Als der Klatscher auf Harry zuschoss sah Dumbledore den Ring an einer Kette um seinen Hals hängen.  
  
Derselbe Ring den James Potter einst trug.  
  
Er sah wie der Klatscher von Harry abließ, genau wie vor einer langen Zeit einmal von James...  
  
Er schaute sich suchend nach einer bestimmten rothaarigen Person um und fand sie erstarrt mitten in der Luft als sie Harry und den Klatscher mit Furcht in den Augen beobachtete.  
  
Er sah den Ring an ihrem Finger.  
  
Ah...das erklärt alles.  
  
#####  
  
Die Frage war, wie war Harry an diese Ringe gekommen?  
  
Dumbledore hatte vermutete dass Voldemort die Ringe von James und Lilys Fingern genommen hatte nachdem er sie getötet hatte. Und dann hatte er sie wahrscheinlich vernichtet. Voldemort konnte sie nicht benutzen da er nicht lieben konnte.  
  
Aber jetzt hatte Harry diese Ringe...  
  
Wie waren sie dorthin gekommen?  
  
Das war etwas über das man lange und intensiv nachdenken musste...  
  
#####  
  
Nachdem die Gryffindor Siegesfeier vorbei war gab Ginny Harry einen Gutenachtkuss, ging zu Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Bald bekam sie Alpträume....  
  
#####  
  
Ein Ring flog vor sie hin und sie weinte.  
  
„LILY! Wie konntest du das tun? Wie konntest du nur?"schrie James ärgerlich.  
  
„Bitte, James! Wenn du mich wenigstens erklären ließest..."bat Lily während sie ihren Sohn vorsichtig in den Armen hielt.  
  
„Was erklären??? Wieso du ein Baby getötet hast? Wieso du den Abtreibungszauber benutzt hast? Willst du das erklären?"brüllte James.  
  
„Schau James, ich wusste nicht was ich sonst machen sollte...Voldemort ist hinter uns her, ich kann jetzt nicht schwanger sein und ein Baby haben. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage mich, Harry oder dich zu verteidigen!"  
  
„NEIN, das müsstest du nicht, Lily. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Was denkst du was ich tun würde? Herumsitzen und Zeitung lesen wenn Voldemort dich angreift?"  
  
Lily verstummte, Tränen rannten ununterbrochen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob den Ring auf den James dort hingeworfen hatte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid James. Ich dachte es wäre das Beste."flüsterte sie.  
  
James seufzte und brach auf dem Sofa zusammen.  
  
Lily stürzte leise aus dem Zimmer, tat Harry in den Kindersitz, setzte sich auf ihren Platz und fuhr weg. Schließlich kam sie an Petunias Haus vorbei. Sie stoppte, nahm Harry aus dem Kindersitz und klingelte an der Türe.  
  
Petunia war sehr verärgert als sie sah wer es war.  
  
„Was willst du?"fragte sie schnippisch.  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe einige Karten vom explodierenden Maumau in meinem alten Zimmer vergessen und habe mich erst jetzt daran erinnert. Kann ich bitte hereinkommen? Wir wollen doch nicht dass das Haus in die Luft fliegt oder?"sagte sie.  
  
Petunias Mund straffte sich aber sie nickte verängstigt. Die Botschaft eines zerstörten Hauses war angekommen.  
  
„Vernon wird in einer Stunde zu Hause sein, bist dahin musst du gehen."  
  
Lily nickte und ging die Treppen zu ihrem früheren Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Der Boden war mit Spielzeug bedeckt und sie konnte unten Schreie hören. Es hörte sich an als ob das verwöhnte Balg wieder einen Wutanfall hatte...  
  
Sie setzte Harry auf das Bett und setzte sich selber auf den Fußboden. Sie hob das Fußbodenbrett hoch und fand ihre Schachtel mit all den Briefen die sie früher von James bekommen hatte. Sie las sie wieder und erinnerte sich an die schöne Zeit die sie zusammen hatten. Tränen rannten ihr Gesicht hinunter und sie legte ihren und James Verlobungsring (nicht Ehering) in die Schachtel. James hatte ihn ihr eines Nachts mit den Worten ‚Ich liebe dich' gegeben.  
  
Sie stellte die Schachtel zurück und nahm Harry wieder hoch, der fröhlich mit Dudleys Spielsachen gespielt hatte.  
  
„Ich verschwinde jetzt, Pet!"rief sie Petunia zu.  
  
Sie wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ging sofort aus dem Haus. Sie stieg wieder in das Auto und fuhr zu einem modrig aussehenden Motel.  
  
#####  
  
Ginny wachte mit tränennassem Gesicht auf.  
  
Was war das für ein Traum?  
  
Der Streit...die Ringe...ihr Ring!  
  
Sie stand auf und nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und schaute sich den Ring an ihrem Finger an. Er blitzte und reflektierte das Mondlicht. Sie stellte ihr Glas wieder weg und ging wieder ins Bett.  
  
Trotz allem war es nur ein Traum!  
  
#####  
  
„Lily! Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."rief James erleichtert, eilte zu ihnen und umarmte sie heftig.  
  
Er sah blass und erschöpft aus.  
  
„Ich musste einen Moment alleine sein James..."seufzte Lily.  
  
„Mach das nie wieder. Ich war krank vor Sorge. Du verschwandest aufgebracht nachdem wir diese Diskussion hatten und dann kommst du erst am nächsten Tag zurück. Ich habe jeden den du kennst gefragt ob er oder sie weiß wo du bist! Außer Peter natürlich, und Sirius, sie haben sich ja beide bereits versteckt."fügte er hinzu.  
  
„Bist du immer noch auf mich wütend James?"fragte Lily leise.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke du hast Recht, wir können unter diesen Umständen kein weiteres Baby haben. Es tut mir leid Lily, ich konnte nur nicht glauben dass du das getan hast..."  
  
Lily weinte, setzte Harry auf die Couch und schmiegte sich an James.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, James..."schluchzte sie. „Ich liebe dich..."  
  
„Ich liebe..."  
  
James wurde von einem gackernden, hohen Lachen unterbrochen.  
  
James erkannte es sofort...  
  
„Lily! Nimm Harry und geh! Ich werde ihn aufhalten! Geh!"schrie er und Lily nahm Harry von der Couch.  
  
„James..."rief sie.  
  
„Geh Lily! Ich liebe dich. Jetzt geh! GEH!!"schrie er wieder und Lily rannte mit Harry auf den Armen aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Voldemort kam in das Zimmer.  
  
James zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Du denkst doch nicht dass du dich mit mir duellieren kannst, James Potter, oder?"fragte Voldemort amüsiert und beobachtete den Zauberstab gelassen.  
  
„Du kannst mich nicht töten, Tom Riddle."fauchte James.  
  
„Crucio!"sagte Voldemort und James wandte sich unter Schmerzen. Er würde nicht schreien! Er würde nicht schreien...  
  
„WHAAA!!!"  
  
„Was? Ah...ja...klein Harry ist oben."sagte Voldemort mit seinem lippenlosen Lächeln und löste den Cruciatus Fluch von James.  
  
James keuchte stark.  
  
„Geh aus dem Weg, Potter. Du musst nicht sterben...Ich brauche nur deinen Sohn."lächelte Voldemort.  
  
„Nie."spuckte James ihm entgegen und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Depp."sagte Voldemort sanft. „AVADA KEDAVRA!"fügte er hinzu und James fiel tot auf den Boden.  
  
Lily hörte den Aufschlag.  
  
„Bitte lass es nicht James sein."bat sie.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe.  
  
„Das ist James!"versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen.  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich und Voldemort schlenderte herein.  
  
Lily erstarrte und warf sich dann vor die Wiege in der Harry lag.  
  
„Geh beiseite."befahl Voldemort.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Geh aus dem Weg, dummes Mädchen."wiederholte Voldemort mit ärgerlicher Stimme.  
  
„Nein! Bitte nicht!"bettelte Lily.  
  
„Geh zur Seite!"  
  
„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry. Nimm mich! Töte mich an seiner Stelle!"  
  
Es war ein grüner Lichtblitz zu sehen und Lily Potter fiel auf den Boden.  
  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIINNNN!!!"schrieen zwei Stimmen in verschiedenen Schlafräumen des Gryffindor Turmes. 


	40. Was?

Ü/N ich fahre heute in Urlaub, deshlab gibts heute mehr kaps auf einmal...

Kapitel vierzig: Was?  
  
„WAS?"schrie Ron verwirrt.  
  
„HILFE!"kreischte Neville.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Seamus panisch.  
  
„Lumos."sagte Dean und sofort war das Zimmer beleuchtet.  
  
Alle Jungen starrten zu Harrys Bett. Alex ging hin und öffnete die Vorhänge.  
  
Harry saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und hielt seine Narbe.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte Alex beunruhigt.  
  
„Ehm..."sagte Harry und nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn.  
  
„Ich vermute es war wider ein Traum."murmelte Ron.  
  
„'Nacht."sagte Seamus gähnend. Alex stolperte ebenfalls zu seinem Bett zurück.  
  
„Nox."und der Raum wurde wieder dunkel.  
  
„Bist du sicher dass alles in Ordnung ist, Harry?"fragte Ron schläfrig.  
  
„Ja, nur ein Traum."antwortete Harry.  
  
Er wartete bis alle wieder eingeschlafen waren und schlich sich dann die Treppen hinunter.  
  
#####  
  
„Was ist los?"kreischte Sarah, eine von Ginnys Zimmergenossinen und fiel aus ihrem Bett.  
  
„Wo ist das Monster?"schrie Anne, eine weitere, dumme Ziemmerkammeradin.  
  
Bei dieser Frage begannen die Anderen im Zimmer ebenfalls zu kreischen.  
  
„Ahhhh!!!!!! Monster!"  
  
„Monster?"  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
„IIIIIHHHHHH!"  
  
„Friss mich zuletzt! Friss mich zuletzt!"  
  
„Friss mich als vorletzte! Friss mich..."  
  
„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!"schrie Ginny.  
  
„Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum."sagte sie nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten.  
  
„Ohh..."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
„War das ein Traum über ein Monster?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
Stille.  
  
„War es über Spinnen?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
Stille.  
  
„War es über Snape?"  
  
„Urgs...Nein."  
  
„War es dass Harry sich von dir trennt?"fragte Anne hoffnungsvoll (sie war Teil des Harry Potter Fanclubs...)  
  
„Nein! Es war über Harrys Eltern und Tom Riddle."  
  
„Ohhh...Wer ist Tom Riddle?"  
  
„Ist er niedlich?"  
  
„Ist er heiß?"  
  
„Ist er süß?"  
  
„Ist er Singel?"  
  
„Ist er..."  
  
„Er ist Voldemort."  
  
Leise Aufschreie und lautes Keuchen erfüllten das Zimmer.  
  
„Gute Nacht."sagte Ginny und grinste fröhlich. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht fröhlich.  
  
„Hhhh..."  
  
Als alle schliefen ging Ginny die Treppe hinunter und fand dort einen wachen Harry Potter sitzen.  
  
„Was machst du hier?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich hatte einen Alptraum."  
  
„Ich auch."  
  
Stille.  
  
„War es über Tom?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Riddle? ...Ja. Und meine Eltern."  
  
„Wirklich? Meiner auch."  
  
„Du hattest einen Traum über meine Eltern?"  
  
„Ja. Die Nacht bevor sie starben."  
  
„Ich auch..."  
  
„Denkst du wir hatten den gleichen Traum?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wie verlief dein Traum?"  
  
Ginny schauderte und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß.  
  
„Es war schrecklich. Deine Mutter hat abgetrieben und dein Vater war wirklich wütend auf sie, dann ging sie fort...und...die Ringe!"rief sie und nahm Harrys Ring in ihre Hand.  
  
„Ich hatte denselben Traum."sagte Harry, nahm ihre andere Hand und schaute ihren Ring an.  
  
„Gruselig oder?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid Harry."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Es muss noch schrecklicher für dich gewesen sein...Ich meine, sie waren deine Eltern."  
  
„Ja. Das sehe ich wenn Dementoren mir zu nahe kommen."  
  
Ginny schauderte wieder.  
  
„Was siehst du wenn dir Dementoren zu nahe kommen?"fragte Harry neugierig und hielt sie nahe bei sich.  
  
„Ich...Ich sehe...fühle mich verloren und verwirrt...Ich sehe wie Riddle aus dem Tagebuch kommt...Ich sehe wie du über mir stehst und de...der tote Basilisk im Hintergrund...Mir ist zum weinen zumute wenn meine Brüder mich wieder sticheln..."  
  
„Deine Brüder? Ist das eine deiner schlimmsten Erfahrungen?"fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
„Ja...nun, es war schlimm als ich klein war...Ich konnte nie etwas machen weil Fred und George mir sonst Streiche gespielt hätten..."  
  
„Hattest du keine Freunde?"  
  
„Nein. Ich war das eigenartige Kind in einer eigenartigen Familie."  
  
„Oh."  
  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Was ist mit mir?"  
  
„Hattest du keine Freunde?"  
  
„Nein. Ich war der ‚Potterjunge' den Dudley und seine Gang hassten, und weil alle Angst vor Dudley und seiner Gang hatten, hassten sie mich auch...Nun, ich hatte eine Freundin, Luna..."  
  
Ginny kicherte.  
  
„...Aber dann zog sie weg."  
  
„Hmmm...Ironie oder? Hier bist du die berühmteste Person der ganzen Welt und in der Muggelwelt warst du ein Niemand."  
  
„Ja. Deshalb konnte ich nicht wirklich glauben dass ich ein Zauberer bin...oder sogar berühmt."  
  
„Mum musste mir immer deine Geschichte erzählen bevor ich ins Bett ging."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja...Ich habe dich verehrt...und als ich dich auf dem Bahnsteig an deinem ersten Schuljahr gesehen habe, ich war so aufgeregt. Und sogar noch mehr als du uns besucht hast..."  
  
„Ja..."grinste Harry."Ich erinnere mich an etwas mit einem Ellenbogen in der Butter..."


	41. Professor Dumbledore!

Kapitel einundvierzig: Professor Dumbledore!  
  
Ungefähr eine Woche vor Halloween während dem Mittagsessen...  
  
„Ich frage mich wo Dumbldore ist."sagte Harry und schaute zum Lehrertisch.  
  
„Ja, er ist jetzt schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr zum Essen aufgetaucht!" warf Ginny ein.  
  
„Ich vermute er ist wieder zum Ministerium oder etwas ähnlichem gegangen." sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
  
„Hätte er dann nicht etwas gesagt?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Vielleicht wollte er nicht die ganze Schule ängstigen, du weißt schon, weil er nicht da ist obwohl Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder stark ist." antwortete Alex hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Ja, vermutlich. Ich werde McGonagal nach Verwandlung fragen."sagte Harry, zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf.  
  
„Wir gehen jetzt besser, Ron, hör auf zu essen."befahl Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf und nahm ihre Tasche.  
  
„Bis später, erzählt mir dann was mit Dumbledore ist!"sagte Ginny, küsste Harry auf die Stirn und machte sich auf ihren Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer.  
  
In Verwandlung mussten sie einen Stock in eine Karotte verwandeln. Am Ende der Stund gingen Harry und seine Freunde zu McGonagals Tisch.  
  
„Ja, Potter?"fragte Professor McGonagal während sie ihre Aufzeichnungen sortierte.  
  
„Also, ich habe mich gewundert wohin Professor Dumbledore verschwunden ist."sagte Harry zögernd.  
  
„Er ist krank geworden. Gehen sie jetzt weiter."erwiderte McGonagal und schreib ein A auf das Blatt.  
  
„Kann ich ihn sehen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Bitte Professor."bettelte Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagal musterte ihn über ihre Brille.  
  
„Na gut, Potter, kommen Sie mit mir."seufzte Professor McGonagal schließlich.  
  
„Ich vermute Sie wollen auch mitkommen, Weasley, Granger, Lafievre..."nickte sie und führte sie zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
„Sie müssen aber nicht jedem erzählen was sie jetzt sehen."sagte sie ernst, sagte das Passwort (Tongue Teasing Tootsies) und ging hinein.  
  
„Was denkst du ist mit ihm passiert? Es hört sich sehr ernst an..."sagte Ron als McGonagal gegangen war.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat Voldemort wieder etwas Schlimmes getan und Dumbledore ist deshalb krank."sagte Harry und verließ das Treppenhaus.  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm.  
  
Dumbledore saß wie sonst auch an seinem Tisch. Aber...er sah...schrecklich aus.  
  
Seine Augen waren trüb, seine Haare fielen aus, und seine Haut färbte sich aschgrau...  
  
„Professor Dumbledore!"keuchten sie.  
  
Er seufzte müde.  
  
„Ich wusste dass ihr alle kommen würdet um mich zu besuchen..."  
  
„Setzt euch bitte."sagte er mit müder Stimme.  
  
„Was ist passiert Professor?"fragte Alex und starrte ihn an.  
  
„Ich sterbe."  
  
Alle außer Harry zucken zusammen.  
  
Harry hatte gespürt dass so etwas passieren würde. Dumbledore hatte aufgehört zu den Essen zu kommen, er hatte ihn Tagelang nicht gesehen und die Lehrer waren ernster denn je...  
  
„Aber...wieso?"fragte Hermine mit geschockter Stimme. Ron legte seinen Arm um sie um sie zu trösten.  
  
Meine Kraft wird schwächer...und somit auch ich. Ich denke ich habe noch einer Woche oder so..."  
  
„Wieso wird ihre Kraft schwächer? Sie sind der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Welt."brach es aus Alex heraus.  
  
Dumbledore kicherte.  
  
„Ich war...Alex, jeder muss irgendwann sterben, meine Zeit ist gekommen. Trotz allem bin ich 249 Jahre alt..."  
  
„Aber wer wird dann Direktor?"protestierte Ron.  
  
„Mein Bruder Aberforth sagte er wäre glücklich wenn er den Job übernehmen könnte. Ich fühle diese Schwäche jetzt schon ein paar Jahre lang, über 20, und ich habe ihm alles beigebracht was ich über Hogwarts und auch sonst weiß. Den Rest weiß er schon selber. Harry hier weiß auch alles was er wissen muss...außer..."Dumbledore war eingeschlafen.  
  
„Ehm...was sollen wir tun?"fragte Harry schockiert. „Er atmet, ich kann es sehen..."  
  
„Wecke ihn nicht."flüsterte Hermine. „Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen."  
  
Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kam Hermine mit Madam Pomfrey zurück die seufzte als sie Professor Dumbledore sah.  
  
„Ich seh' schon, er ist weggedriftet. Geht jetzt, ich passe auf ihn auf!" sagte sie und scheuchte sie aus dem Büro.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben dass er stirbt."brach es aus Ron heraus als sie auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum waren.  
  
„Nun, ich habe es auf gewisse Weise gespürt...Ich meine, er ist wirklich als und dann kam er nicht mehr zum Essen..."sagte Harry betrübt.  
  
„Was wollen wir nur ohne Dumbledore machen?"klagte Hermine.  
  
Sie wussten nicht dass jemand jedem Wort das sie sagten zuhörte...dass jemand im lächelnd im Schatten stand und sich über die Informationen freute die er gerade erhalten hatte...das würde sehr wertvoll für seinen Meister sein...  
  
„Ich frage mich was er mir sagen wollte..."sagte Harry als sich das Portrait öffnete.  
  
Ginny rannte sofort auf sie zu.  
  
„Hey! Wo wart ihr? Ich habe überall nach euch gesucht!"  
  
„Wir waren in Dumbledores Büro."antwortete Alex.  
  
„Na wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm? Wie kommt es dass ihr mich nicht abgeholt habt? Ich habe vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer gewartet wo wir nach dem Unterricht immer treffen und ihr kamt einfach nicht. Also bin ich hierher gegangen...Wieso weinst du Hermine?"  
  
„McGonagal brachte und zu Dumbledore. Dumbledore stirbt, Ginny."sagte Harry ernst.  
  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Dumbledore...stirbt?"würgte sie.  
  
„Ja."  
  
Sie warf ihre Arme um Harry.  
  
„Ich weiß...Ich weiß... aber er ist sehr alt und seine Zeit ist gekommen..." sagte er leise und streichelte ihren Rücken.  
  
Neville bemerkte dass die beiden Mädchen weinten und die Jungen sehr traurig und ernst aussahen und kam herüber.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte er.  
  
„Er...stirbt!"schluchzten Ginny und Hermine.  
  
„Wer stirbt?"fragte Neville die Jungen.  
  
„Öhm..."öhm-te Ron.  
  
#Erzähl ihm nichts von Dumbledore!# dachte Harry zu ihnen.  
  
„Nun..äh...du weißt...es ist..."sagte Alex ungeschickt.  
  
„Ehm...meine Pflanze."platzte Harry heraus.  
  
„Deine Pflanze?"fragte Neville und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
„Ja..."  
  
Zur Überraschung aller begann Neville auch zu weinen.  
  
„Ehm...Neville, wieso weinst du?"fragte Ron und schaute Neville an als ob er verrückt wäre.  
  
„Weil...ich liebe Pflanzen!"heulte Neville. 


	42. Töten oder getötet werden

Kapitel zweiundvierzig: Töten oder getötet werden  
  
„Was werden wir tun, Meister?"fragte Wurmschwanz.  
  
„Mein Diener hat mich darüber informiert dass der Muggelliebende Idiot Dumbledore endlich stirbt. Wir müssen bald zuschlagen...in wenigen Tagen..." sagte Voldemort.  
  
Er dachte für einen Moment nach.  
  
„Lucius!"schrie er plötzlich. Malfoy rannte in das Zimmer.  
  
„Ja Meister?"  
  
„Versammle meine Armee. Wir greifen morgen an."  
  
#####  
  
„Ok Leute, wir können Slytherin besiegen, Ich weiß dass wir es können!" sagte Ron voller Entschlossenheit in der Umkleidekabine zu seinem Team.  
  
„Wir müssen, wir haben die letzten Tage wie verrückt trainiert."grummelte Ginny.  
  
Ron ignorierte sie.  
  
„Es ist etwas windig, viele Wolken, aber noch kein Regem."sagte er und spähte auf das Quidditch Feld.  
  
„Lasst uns gehen."  
  
Das Gryffindor Quidditch Team betrat das Feld im selben Moment wie das Slytherin Team auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Malfoy und Ron schüttelten sich die Hände und warfen sich mörderische Blicke zu. Die Bälle wurden freigegeben, und als Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife blies schossen die 14 Spieler und Madam Hooch in die Luft.  
  
Sie spielten eine halbe Stunde und dann rief Ron nach einer Spielpause.  
  
„Okay, wird sind mit 90-60 hinten. Zum Glück hat es noch nicht geregnet. Ginny, könntest du versuchen nach links zu fliegen wenn Cook von......."  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
„Dann lasst uns das Spiel gewinnen!"schrie Ron.  
  
#####  
  
Acht Minuten nach der Spielpause:  
  
Eine Welle der Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit überflutete Harry.  
  
„Was zur..."fragte er verblüfft.  
  
Plötzlich schrieen alle auf und deuteten in eine Richtung. Harry drehte sich um und sah über 200 schwarz-gekleidete Figuren die sich auf das Hogwartsgelände zu bewegten. Dementoren und Todesser, geführt von einer Person, Voldemort.  
  
Harry fluchte laut. Ginny, Ron und Alex flogen zu ihm, das Spiel war vergessen.  
  
„Ich wusste dass so etwas passieren würde!"rief Harry wütend.  
  
„Was machen wir? Sie haben eindeutig einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgewählt, Dumbledore stirbt drinnen..."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Irgendjemand hat es Voldemort vermutlich gesagt."antwortete Alex.  
  
„Aber es weiß niemand..."  
  
„Darüber können wir später reden! Jetzt müssen wir alle dazu bringen ruhig zu sein! Ich werde die Lehrer fragen was zu tun ist!"sagte Harry.  
  
Er flog zu den Lehrern auf der Tribüne, sie schwangen dort mit ihren Zauberstäben und schrieen den Schülern Befehle zu.  
  
„Professor McGonagal!"brüllte er über den Lärm hinweg.  
  
Professor McGonagal wirbelte herum.  
  
„Potter!"sie war offensichtlich froh ihn zu sehen. „Fliegen sie über die Schüler und sagen sie ihnen dass sie hineingehen sollen. Sie und ihr Team ebenfalls!"brüllte sie ihm nach nachdem er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte.  
  
Harry rief dem Rest des Gryffindorteams die Anweisungen zu, diese nickten und flogen zu den restlichen Tribünen. Kurz darauf rannten die Schüler auf das Schloss zu.  
  
„Das Slytherin Quidditch Team flog locker und der Luft herum und beobachtete das Chaos und die Angst unter sich."  
  
„WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHT IHR DORT?"rief Ron ihnen zu als er das bemerkte.  
  
Sie lachten und flogen weiterhin gemütlich umher.  
  
„WIESO SEID IHR NOCH HIER?"schrie Harry einer Gruppe Schüler, die in der Mitte des Feldes standen.  
  
„Wir werden kämpfen!"rief Hannah Abbot. Die Mitglieder der DA um sie herum nickten. Hermine stand ebenfalls bei ihnen.  
  
Harry schaute sie an und drehte sich dann um, um von seinen Freunden eine Rückmeldung zu bekommen.  
  
Stattdessen sah er weitere Schüler zurück auf das Feld kommen.  
  
Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler.  
  
Ginny flog zu ihnen.  
  
„WAS MACHT IHR HIER?"fragte sie als sie vor ihnen landete.  
  
„Wir wollen kämpfen!"sagte eine Ravenclaw-Sechstklässlerin bestimmt.  
  
Die Anderen hinter ihr brüllten beistimmend.  
  
Ginny warf ihnen ein Lächeln zu als Harry ebenfalls zu ihnen kam.  
  
„Was machen die hier?"fragte er Ginny wütend.  
  
„Sie wollen kämpfen."  
  
„NEIN! Sie müssen hineingehen!"  
  
„Sie wollen kämpfen. Du bist nicht der Einzige der diesen Krieg kämpft, Harry."  
  
Die Anderen des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams war ebenfalls bei ihnen gelandet und die DA hatte sich unter die Schüler gemischt.  
  
Harry seufzte und starrte die Schüler vor sich besiegt an. Er sah Mut und Gemeinschaft in ihren Augen als sie ihn trotzig anblickten. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und sogar eine Handvoll Slytherins.  
  
„Ich weiß...Ich will nur nicht dass jemand verletzt oder getötet wird."  
  
Ginny umarmte ihn.  
  
„Wir wollen kämpfen."sagte sie noch einmal.  
  
Die Lehrer eilten jetzt auf sie zu.  
  
„WAS MACHT IHR NOCH HIER?"kreischte ihnen McGonagal hysterisch entgegen.  
  
„Wir werden kämpfen."sagte Hermine wild.  
  
Die Lehrer schauten sprachlos auf die Armee der Schüler vor ihnen.  
  
„Ab...aber...aber..."stotterte Professor Sinestra.  
  
„KEINE ZEIT! DA KOMMEN SIE!"brüllte Snape und zeigte auf die vermummten Personen die jetzt das Feld betraten.  
  
Die Schüler und Lehrer standen dort, Zauberstäbe gezogen und erwarteten ihre Feinde.  
  
Als Voldemort und seine Armee sie erreicht hatten brach eine Stille aus.  
  
„ANGRIFF!"  
  
brüllte Harry und der Krieg begann.  
  
Hexereien, Zauber und Flüche flogen überall. Fünf Hufflepuffs (inklusive Zacharias Smith), zwei Ravenclaws und ein Slytherin hatten es auf sich genommen alle Dementoren zu vertreiben.  
  
Harry, der sich mit einigen Todessern duelliert hatte (die jetzt schwer verwundet auf dem Boden lagen), entdeckte Draco Malfoy und sein Team die landeten und ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah Wurmschwanz auf dem Boden liegen, er versuchte vorzutäuschen dass er Tod sei.  
  
„Coward."spuckte Harry aus und schoss einen Furunculus Fluch auf ihn und dann einen Reductor der Wurmschwanz Arm traf. Sein Arm war jetzt ganz klein, so konnte er keinen Zauberstab mehr halten.  
  
Harry grinste und drehte sich wieder, nur um einem böse grinsenden Malfoy ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Geh aus dem Weg Malfoy!"sagte er ärgerlich. Was machte er nur? Sie mussten Voldemorts Armee bekämpfen.  
  
Er versuchte Malfoy auf die Seite zu stoßen.  
  
Draco lächelte nur breiter und begann Zauber auf Harry zu werfen, der jedoch antwortete sofort mit einem Schildzauber.  
  
Ginny sah wie Draco Malfoy Harry angriff und schoss schnell einen Betäubungsspruch auf ihn ab bevor sie sich wieder zu einem anderen Todesser drehte.  
  
Voldemort war am verlieren, seine Armee wurde schwächer. Die Patroni hatten die Dementoren vertrieben, nur die Todesser und er waren noch dort. Die Schüler hatten mehr Fähigkeiten als er erwartet hatte. Aber er musste nur einen töten...  
  
Harry starrte den betäubten Malfoy vor sich an. Er hätte nie gedacht dass er gegen ihn kämpfen müsste.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah wie Voldemort sich duellierte...mit Hermine?  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine würde sterben wenn er nicht etwas tun würde.  
  
„HEY! VOLDY! MÖCHTEST DU MICH NICHTMEHR TÖTEN? ICH BIN HIER DRÜBEN...!  
  
Voldemort betäubte Hermine und drehte sich mit seinem grausamen, lippenlosen Lächeln um.  
  
„Du willst dich mit mir duellieren...wieder? fragte er und schritt auf Harry zu.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Ztztzt-ztzt"sagte Voldemort. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an deine erste Lektion? Verbeugen!"  
  
Harry zog eine Grimasse als er wieder die große Hand auf seinem Rückrad spürte. Dieses mal würde er nicht zulassen dass sie ihn beugte.  
  
„Incendio!"schrie er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Boden vor Voldemorts Füßen.  
  
Feuer schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und auf das Gras. Aber es war noch ein bisschen feucht und erlosch es bevor es anfing zu brennen.  
  
„Verdammt!"murmelte Harry. Die große Hand war jetzt verschwunden, Voldemort war überrascht.  
  
Voldemort lachte bei Harrys Versuch, Feuer zu legen.  
  
Harry hob wieder seinen Zauberstab...aber plötzlich sah er über Voldemorts Schulter einen Klatscher auf Ginny zurasen. Er stand erstarrt da, unfähig etwas zu tun.  
  
Voldemort ergriff die Chance zuzuschlagen.  
  
„AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry sah wie der Klatscher an Ginny abprallte, genau wie es am Schuljahresanfang mit ihm passiert war, bevor seine Welt schwarz wurde.  
  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" 


	43. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten um zu töten

Kapitel dreiundvierzig: Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten um zu töten...  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen.  
  
Voldemort lag in einem Trümmerhaufen vor ihm, sein Körper war tot.  
  
Aber nicht seine Seele...noch nicht.  
  
Die Zwei Armeen hatten aufgehört zu kämpfen und beobachteten ihre beiden Anführer die sich in ihrem Endkampf befanden.  
  
Töten oder getötet werden!  
  
Harry hörte diese Worte in seinem Geist.  
  
Er erfuhr was er tun musste. Er schloss wieder seine Augen und fand seine Seele.  
  
Dann flog er zu Voldemort.  
  
Er besetzte jetzt dessen Verstand.  
  
Er rief sich das Gefühlt der Liebe in seine Gedanken, Freundschaft, Vertrauen,...Millionen von Emotionen sausten durch seine Gedanken.  
  
Er sah Ginny lachen, Ron grinsen, Hermine lächelnd, und wie Hermine Ron über den Kopf streichelte...  
  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"schrie Voldemort wieder.  
  
Emotionen...  
  
Voldemort hatte keine Emotionen  
  
Er hatte keine Gefühle  
  
Jetzt endlich konnte er sie sehen, er fühlte sie  
  
Er konnte Harry Potter nicht aus seinem Geist vertreiben  
  
Er gab auf  
  
Er...starb.  
  
Harry fühlte wie Voldemorts Seele den Kampf aufgab  
  
Er verließ die jetzt tote Seele  
  
Und seine Seele flog zurück zu seinem Körper  
  
Voldemort war gegangen.  
  
Ü/N: Nein, die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht vorbei, da kommen noch 10 Kaps. 


	44. Das Schlachtfeld

Kapitel vierundvierzig: Das Schlachtfeld  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen und erwartete dass ihn der Fluch traf.  
  
Ich schrie laut als ich entsetzte zusah wie der grüne Lichtblitz Harry traf.  
  
Der Fluch prallte ab, genau wie der Klatscher, geradlinig auf Tom zurück dessen Augen sich weiteten und der einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß.  
  
Er schlug auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Die Schüler um mich herum jubelten, sie dachten alle dass er tot wäre.  
  
Aber ich wusste es besser.  
  
Er hatte den Avada Kedavra überlebt, genau wie zuvor. Ich konnte es fühlen, genau wie Harry.  
  
Ich wusste dass er etwas tat. Vielleicht drang er in seinen Geist ein?  
  
Er fiel in eine Trance. Ja, er drang eindeutig in Voldemorts Geist ein, vielleicht besetzte er ihn sogar.  
  
Dann schlugen plötzlich seine Augen auf.  
  
Von diesem Moment an wusste ich es. Tom Riddle war für immer verschwunden.  
  
Ich rannte zu Harry und umarmte ihn heftig, Tränen rannten mein Gesicht hinunter.  
  
Gott, ich liebe ihn.  
  
Ron und Hermine umarmten sich, Rons Fuß war verletzt, deshalb musste Hermine ihn halb tragen.  
  
Ich lies Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht regnen die er sofort zurückgab.  
  
Professor McGonagal und die anderen Lehrer fesselten die besiegten Todesser die immer noch ihren früheren Meister anstarrten.  
  
Ich konnte weder Malfoy noch seinen Vater in der nähe sehen. Wurden sie getötet?  
  
Viele Körper lagen auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
  
Schüler und Todesser.  
  
Ich sah Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
Zwei Hufflepuff Sechstklässler, ein Slytherin und ein Ravenclaw.  
  
Und Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Alle lagen dort, tot.  
  
Ich begann an Harrys Brust zu schluchzen.  
  
Gott sei Dank war er nicht verletzt. Gott sei Dank waren Hermine und Ron nicht verletzt. Ich schluchzte vor Trauer und Erleichterung.  
  
Gemischte Gefühle. 


	45. Custodiae

Ü/N So, bin wieder ausm urlaub zurück. die übersetzung von rfl und rfl2 habe ich abgeschlossen, nachher schicke ichs enigma zum betalesen. Von meiner nächsten übersetzung habe ich auch bereits 10kaps von 28 fertig.

Kapitel fünfundvierzig: Custodiae  
  
#####Tagesprophet:#####  
  
Der dunkle Lord wurde besiegt!  
  
Am 31. Oktober, zu Halloween, griffen Lord Dingsda und seine Armee Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei an. Die ganze Schule befand sich inmitten eines Quidditch Spieles, sagt Colin Creevey, einer der Schüler die in der Schlacht kämpften, als die Schüler viele Personen in schwarzen Umhängen kommen sahen. Die Schüler flohen in das Gebäude, mit Ausnahme der Sechst und Siebtklässler die an der Seite der Lehrer kämpften. Sie kämpften tapfer. Sechs Schüler starben, außerdem sind mehr als 10 Todesser ebenfalls getötet worden, der Rest wurde von Auroren festgenommen.  
  
Schließlich besiegt Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, Du-weißt-schon-wen. Niemand weiß genau wie er es geschafft hat. „Du-weißt-schon-wer schoss einen Todesfluch auf ihn, aber er prallte ab und traf die Schlangenfresse. Dann stand Harry für einige Minuten ganz still, es sah aus als ob er in Trance wäre!"sagte Hannah Abbot die ganz in der Nähe stand.  
  
Wir waren nicht in der Lage Harry Potter oder einen seiner nahen Freunde zu befragen. Sie verschwanden mit den Lehrer in der Schule und diese baten uns darum sie alleine zu lassen. Wir werden versuchen Mr. Potter zu interviewen wenn er dazu bereit ist.  
  
Eine spezielle Zeremonie wird für Seamus Finnigan, Holly Cook, Everard Green, Carolin Medley, Dirk Branson und Justin Finch-Fletchley abgehalten, sie tapfer kämpften und in der Schlacht starben. Sie wird morgen, am 2. November, auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade abgehalten.  
  
#####  
  
Harry seufzte und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite.  
  
Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ginny direkt neben ihm.  
  
Hermine und Ron spielten Muggelschach weil Hermine Zauberschach für ‚total barbarisch' hielt.  
  
Alex war bei Melanie die mit einigen kleinen Verletzungen im Krankenflügel lag.  
  
Sie schauten zu ihm als er seufzte und die Zeitung beiseite legte.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Hermine. „Es ist doch nicht Rita oder?"  
  
Harry schaffte ein Lächeln.  
  
„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht..."  
  
Ginny hob ihren Kopf und schaute in seine Augen.  
  
„Was ist es dann? Tom ist vernichtet. War das nicht das was du immer wolltest?"fragte sie.  
  
„Du warst und bist die wichtigste Sache in meinem Leben. Nicht der Mord an Voldemort."antwortete er.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Auf, Mr. Potter, ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und stand auf.  
  
Ron begann zu protestieren aber Hermine schickte ihm einen stillen Blick zu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern aber seine Ohren wurden sehr rot als Ginny und Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.  
  
„Was ist es das du mir zeigen willst?"fragte Harry grinsend.  
  
Ginny schaute ihn geheimnisvoll an und scheuchte ihn zur Bücherei. Sie ging zu einem der Regale und zog ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch hervor.  
  
„Ich habe ein paar Informationen gefunden."sagte sie einfach, öffnete das Buch auf einer bestimmten Seite und gab es ihm.  
  
Er nahm es und las:  
  
Custodiae  
  
Der Name kommt aus dem Lateinischen und meint ‚Beschützer'. Diese Objekte, Custodiae, haben eine Fähigkeit die den Meisten von uns unbekannt ist. Sie werden durch einen uralten Zauberspruch hergestellt der auf zwei Objekte, meist Ringe oder Halsketten, gelegt wird. Die Objekte beschützen beide Träger vor Schaden. Trotz allem müssen Beide Träger durch ein Band verbunden sein, genauer gesagt durch Liebe. Die Magie der Objekte wird von diesen Gefühlen gespeist, je stärker die Liebe, umso stärker der Schutz. Die Custodiae beschützen die träger meist vor Verbrennungen, Schnitten und leichten Zaubern. Dies ist eine Stück alter Magie das heutzutage sehr selten genutzt wird.  
  
#####  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er das las.  
  
„Wow."sagte er.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß."antwortete Ginny.  
  
„Das erklärt eine Menge."sagte er, legte das Buch hin und nahm Ginnys Hand in seine.  
  
„Unsere Liebe muss dann wirklich stark sein, Liebling."flüsterte er und hielt sie fest.  
  
Er fühlte wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte als er in ihre Augen sah.  
  
Ihre Lippen verschlossen sich gegenseitig und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ginnys Hände waren in Harrys Haaren, und Harrys Hände begannen abwärts zu wandern...  
  
„WAS MACHT IHR DORT? IN MEINER BÜCHEREI?!"kreischte Madam Pince.  
  
Sie unterbrachen sofort ihren Kuss, wurden tiefrot und schauten zu ihren Füßen.  
  
„Entschuldigung."murmelten sie.  
  
Madam Pince schaute sie wütend an und räumte das Buch weg.  
  
Sie drehten sich um und eilten aus der Bücherei.  
  
Als sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren fühlte sich Harry als ob er etwas sagen müsste.  
  
„Ginny, ich liebe dich."  
  
Ginny war von der Einfachheit seiner Worte überrascht, aber dann lächelte sie.  
  
„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Harry."


	46. Schulabschluss

Kapitel sechsundvierzig: Schulabschluss  
  
Ende Juni, Tag des Abschluss:  
  
#####  
  
Ich kann nicht glauben dass wir den Abschluss haben!"rief Ron glücklich, sein Arm um Hermine geschlungen. Sie aßen gerade ihr Frühstück in der großen Halle.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht...Ich bin irgendwie ein bisschen traurig..."sagte sie stichelnd. „Ich werde es vermissen all meine Hausaufgaben zu machen..."  
  
„Hermine!"sagte Ron mit geschockter Stimme. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"  
  
Harry, Ginny, Alex und Melanie lachten.  
  
„Ich bin diejenige die traurig ist."klagte Ginny und ihr lächeln verblasste. „Ich werde hier sein, alleine...mein Freund, mein Bruder, meine Beste Freundin und Alex, alle haben ihren Abschluss!"  
  
Alle schauten sie mitleidig an.  
  
„Nun, wir werden dir täglich Eulen..."schlug Melanie vor die bei ihnen saß.  
  
„Jahh...aber das wird nicht dasselbe sein..."  
  
„Also, ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch alle..."sagte Harry mysteriös.  
  
„Was ist es? Bist du durchgefallen? Ich habe dir gesagt dass du mehr lernen sollst! ich habe es dir gesagt! Du bist durchgefallen oder? Und jetzt musst du deine UTZs noch einmal wiederholen! Harry! Wieso hast du nicht..." schweifte Hermine ab. Die anderen schauten Harry beunruhigt an, dieser lächelte jedoch.  
  
„Nein Hermine, ich bin nicht durchgefallen."sagte er.  
  
„Was ist dann deine Überraschung?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Das werdet ihr sehen."war die Antwort.  
  
Ginny fragte das ganze Frühstück hindurch, aber Harry lächelte nur mysteriös und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
#####  
  
„Ich sehe deine Eltern, deine Brüder und Ginny dort draußen..."sagte Harry zu Ron und deutete in die Große Halle. Ginny sah ihn und winkte ihm. Sie saß bei Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und ihren fünf großen Brüdern.  
  
Die Siebtklässler warteten in der Eingangshalle darauf dass sie hineingehen konnten und ihre Diplome erhalten würden.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben! Ich habe den Abschluss!"quatschte Lavender und sprang mit Parvati aufgeregt hin und her.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber denk dran Lavender, du musst auf der letzten Stufe zum Podium vorsichtig sein!"antwortete Parvati ernst.  
  
„Wieso muss Lavender bei der letzten Stufe vorsichtig sein?"fraget Ron verwirrt und drehte sich um.  
  
Parvati schaute ihn furchtsam an und antwortete flüsternd: „Professor Trelawney hat Lavender prophezeit dass sie auf der letzten Stufe stolpern wird."  
  
Hermine schnaubte.  
  
„Und du glaubst ihr wirklich?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ja. Und Hermine, ich würde dem Mann nicht näher kommen der dir sagt dass er interessiert ist und möchte dass du mit ihm zu seinem Haus gehst, er ist gefährlich."sagte Labernder mit mystischer Stimme.  
  
„Mann der sagte er ist interessiert und will dass Hermine zu seinem Haus geht?"fragte Alex skeptisch. Lavender und Parvati drehten sich nur wieder um.  
  
„Hermine würde nie mit einem Mann gehen der sagt er wäre interessiert!" lachte Ron. Hermine sah plötzlich unbehaglich drein.  
  
„Hermine?"fragte Harry und gab ihr einen leichten Rippenstoß.  
  
„Hermine, das würdest du nicht tun...oder?"fragte Ron ungläubig.  
  
„Was ist es?"fragte Melanie sanft. „Etwas das du uns erzählen möchtest?"  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Nun, ich würde nicht mit einem Mann mitgehen der sagt er wäre interessiert...aber, nun, es hat etwas mit meiner Karriere zu tun..."  
  
„Du wirst Prostituierte?"rief Ron.  
  
Die Leute um sie herum starrten sie an.  
  
Harry lachte und brach damit die Spannung.  
  
„Großartiger Scherz Hermine!"sagte er.  
  
„Ja, das war herrlich. Hast du den Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht gesehen?" kicherte Melanie und griff den Faden auf.  
  
„Ja! Es sah aus als ob man ihm gerade gesagt hätte dass Santa Clause nicht existiert!"kicherte Alex.  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und Ron beruhigte sich wieder während die Leute um sie herum wieder mit ihren Unterhaltungen fortfuhren.  
  
„Also, was ist mit deiner Karriere? Du wirst keine Prostituierte oder?" fragte Ron und drehte sich wieder zu ihr.  
  
Hermine seufzte. „NEIN Ron, wie kannst du so etwas nur denken? Ich plane mich bei B..."  
  
„Kommt jetzt rein! Wir sind für euch bereit!"rief Professor McGonagal als sie durch die Türe trat.  
  
Die Siebtklässler folgten ihr in die Große Halle in der alle Eltern und Freunde saßen.  
  
„Okay, das ist es!"quäkte Melanie und verstärkte ihren Druck auf Alex Hand, der zusammenzuckte, aber seine Freundin anlächelte. Harry winkte seiner Freundin in der Menge zu und Hermine warf Ron einen bedeutenden Blick zu.  
  
„Willkommen!"strahlte Professor Dumbledore der immer noch ein bisschen schlecht aussah, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte für diesen Tag einen Verdeckungszauber auf ihn gelegt. „Wir beginnen mit der Rede unserer Schülersprecherin, Hermine Granger!"  
  
Hermine lächelte nervös und trat nach vorne.  
  
„Vor sieben Jahren kam ich verängstigt und nervös zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Ich bin Muggelgeboren, deshalb wusste ich nichts über Magie. Aber ich arbeitete hart und bekam gute Noten..."  
  
„Ja, wirklich gute Noten..."murmelte Ron während Harry und Alex kicherten.  
  
Die Rede ging weiter, darüber wie schwer es war die Welt die sie kannte hinter sich zu lassen und neue Sachen aus zu probieren in der Welt die sie erwartete, sie redete auch über ihre Freunde, ihre Lehrer, usw. usw.  
  
„Und ich bin sicher dass jeder von uns in der Welt die auf uns wartet großes vollbringen wird, egal ob wir Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws oder Slytherins sind. Wir sind alle brave, junge Leute die bereit sind etwas Neues aus zu probieren. Wir werden nicht alles schaffen was wir versuchen, aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten. Die Klasse von 2004 wird niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben, denkt daran, wir sind so weit gekommen, wir können noch weiter gehen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
  
Hermine trat zurück als alle klatschten.  
  
Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn während alle um sie herum sagten: „Das war eine großartige Rede!"  
  
Hermine wurde sehr rot und murmelte ‚Vielen Dank':  
  
„Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
Hannah ging hoch zu Professor Dumbledore der ihr das Diplom gab. Sie schüttelte ihm und dem Rest der Lehrer die Hand.  
  
„Bones, Susan!"  
  
Die Liste ging weiter und weiter, und nach einiger Zeit:  
  
„Granger, Hermine!"  
  
Hermine nahm ihr Diplom von Professor Dumbledore entgegen, küsste seine Stirn, umarmte Professor McGonagal und schüttelte allen anderen die Hände. Vor Professor Trelawney, die für diese Feier ausnahmsweise erschienen war, zögerte sie etwas, Ron sah sehr froh darüber aus dass sie Krum nicht geküsst hatte.  
  
„LaFievre, Alex!"  
  
Alex ging breit grinsend hoch, bekam sein Diplom und schüttelte Dumbledore und den anderen männlichen Lehrer die Hand. Die weiblichen küsste er (ja, sogar Trelawney).  
  
„Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
„Wieso erwähnt er ihn? Malfoy war seit Oktober nicht hier..."murmelte Harry.  
  
„Nicht in den Schulstunden...aber ich habe gehört dass er für die UTZs gekommen ist."flüsterte Melanie.  
  
Malfoy ging durch die Menge, wie immer bösartig grinsend, schnappte sich sein Diplom von Dumbledore und verließ das Podium und die Halle.  
  
„Das ist so ungehobelt!"flüsterte Hermine ärgerlich.  
  
„Potter, Harry!"  
  
In der Großen Halle begann das Flüstern als Harry sich nach vorne begab. Die Weasleys begannen laut zu klatschen.  
  
„Gratuliere, Harry."sagte Dumbledore während er ihm das Diplom gab und ihn die Hand schüttelte.  
  
„Vielen Dank. Verdeckungszauber?"fragte Harry beiläufig.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Harry küsste Professor McGonagal die ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln schenkte. Hagrid schüttelte seinen gesamten Körper und Professor Trelawney brach in Tränen aus. „Armer Junge, armer Junge..."schluchzte sie. Niemand schenkte ihr viel Beachtung.  
  
„Weasley, Ron!"  
  
Die Weasleyfamilie klatschte laut als Ron zu Professor Dumbledore ging.  
  
„Los Ronnilein!"brüllten Fred und Georg mit hoher Stimme und standen auf.  
  
Ron störte sich nicht daran, er lächelte und winkte ihnen zu.  
  
Sie schauten sich sprachlos an, dann erholten sie sich aber und winkten zurück.  
  
Er bekam sein Diplom und schüttelte allen Lehrer die Hände und küsste die Lehrerinnen. (Professor Trelawney war immer noch am schluchzten).  
  
Molly Weasley brach in Tränen aus und Mr. Weasley lächelte entschuldigend als er sie umarmte.  
  
Nachdem alle ihre Diplome erhalten hatten begann die Party.  
  
„WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"schrieen Ron, Harry und Alex und warfen ihre Arme in die Luft.  
  
Niemand bemerkte es wirklich da alle die den Abschluss hatten dasselbe machten.  
  
Ginny weinte während sie lachte.  
  
„Ich werde euch so vermissen!"jammerte sie.  
  
Harry umarmte sie.  
  
„Möchtest du einen Spaziergang machen?"fragte er.  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
Sie verließen ihre Freunde die am feiern und tanzen waren und gingen hinaus in den Garten.  
  
„So, was wirst du Karrieremäßig machen?"fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.  
  
„Ehm..."  
  
„Weißt du es nicht?"fragte Ginny und blieb stehen.  
  
„Doch, ich weiß es."antwortete Harry und blieb ebenfalls stehen.  
  
„Wieso erzählst du es mir dann nicht?"  
  
„Weil es eine Überraschung ist."  
  
„Aber ich möchte es wirklich gerne wissen. Es ist nichts Gefährliches oder?"fragte Ginny ängstlich.  
  
„Nunja, nur wenn du denkst dass es gefährlich ist, Sicherheitstrolle zu trainieren..."  
  
„WAS?"  
  
„Nur ein Scherz..."  
  
„Was wirst du dann machen Harry? Bitte sag es mir."forderte Ginny und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß.  
  
„Ich spüre dass du es wirklich wissen willst. Möchtest du nicht dass es ein Geheimnis bleibt, Ginny? Es ist deine Entscheidung."sagte Harry und lächelte über das Temperament seiner Freundin.  
  
„Ich will es wirklich wissen."  
  
„Okay..."gab Harry sich geschlagen. „Ich werde der neue Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer sein."  
  
Ginny starrte ihn einen Moment lang an bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn warf.  
  
„Oh Harry! Wirklich? Oh! Ich bin so glücklich! Du wirst bei mir sein! Wir werden nicht getrennt sein!"rief sie glücklich und küsste ihn feurig.  
  
„Ich dachte du könntest das mögen..."sagte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
„Was ist mit Krum?"fragte Ginny nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu küssen.  
  
„Er geht, er sag er vermisse Bulgarien zu sehr."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Wissen das Ron, Hermine und Alex und Melanie?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Weißt du was Hermine machen wird?"  
  
„Nein. Du?"  
  
„Nein, dann würde ich ja nicht fragen oder?"  
  
„Nun-ja..."gab Harry zu.  
  
„So, was ist mit Ron?"  
  
„Ehm.. ja, ich habe eine Ahnung."sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Ja? Was wird er machen?"fragte Ginny gespannt und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen.  
  
„Nun, er möchte professioneller Quidditch Spieler werden."  
  
„Und das wird er machen?"  
  
„Ja. Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt wie er die Anzeige der Chudley Cannons im Tagespropheten gelesen hat."antwortete Harry schlau.  
  
„Ahh. Und was ist mit Alex?"  
  
„Ich glaube er will für Gringotts arbeiten, als Fluchbrecher, genau wie dein Bruder Bill."  
  
„Interessant."  
  
„Was ist mit Melanie? Was wird sie machen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Sie denkt darüber nach als Mitarbeiterin in einem Bekleidungsladen zu arbeiten."  
  
„Ja, das passt zu ihr. Und was ist mit dir meine liebste Ginny?"  
  
„Was ich mal machen will?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich möchte Heilerin werden."  
  
„Das ist das richtige für dich..."  
  
„Bleibst du als Lehrer hier?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Ich möchte nur bei dir bleiben, aber wenn du deinen Abschluss hast, denke ich dass ich Auror werde."  
  
„Ja. Ich denke dass alle meinen dass du das jetzt schon wirst."  
  
„Ja, das denken alle."  
  
„Lass uns wieder hinein gehen. Ich bin so glücklich, jetzt da du mir gesagt hast dass du das nächste Jahr mit mir in Hogwarts bleiben wirst."sagte Ginny glücklich, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn wieder hinein.  
  
„Ich könnte nie einen Tag ohne dich überleben, Ginny..."sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme."  
  
„Doch, das könntest du."lachte Ginny.  
  
„Nun, ja, aber das war romantisch gemeint."sagte Harry wieder mit normaler Stimme.  
  
„Oh, das war es Mr. Potter."sagte Hermine die hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Na dann, vielen Dank Ms. Granger!"sagte Harry. „Wenigstens denken wir zwei dann so!"sagte er und zupfte Ginny leicht am Arm während er versuchte ein unglückliches Gesicht zu machen.  
  
Sie lachte nur und zog ihn auf den Tanzboden.  
  
Ü/N: Enigma Meinung nach müsste Harry seinen Abschluss 1999 machen..... Ich habe es so übersetzt wie es in der Englsichen version steht. 


	47. Der Antrag

Ü/N nur keine Panik, noch ist nichts aus..... ich sag dann schon bescheid wenn wir das ende der Geschichte erreicht haben.... die rfl dateien reichen bei mir von rfl 1 bis rfl 59....

Kapitel siebenundvierzig: Der Antrag  
  
31. August, der Tag vor Schulbeginn.  
  
#####  
  
Sie befanden sich alle im Fuchsbau und feierten das traditionelle Abschiedsfest. Dieses mal allerdings war es nur für Harry und Ginny, da diese die einzigen waren die nach Hogwarts zurück gingen.  
  
Hermine hatte immer noch nicht gesagt als was sie arbeiten würde, sie schloss sich auch weiterhin in ihrem Zimmer ein oder ging in die Bücherei in Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron hatte den Chudley Cannons sein Können bewiesen und wartete auf ‚den' Brief.  
  
Alex arbeitete jetzt mit Bill in Ägypten, aber auch er war in den Fuchsbau gekommen um mit den anderen zu feiern.  
  
Melanie arbeitete für Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten und machte ihre Sache wirklich gut.  
  
„...ja, das Geschäft boomt eindeutig seit Harry Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hat..."sagte Fred zu Charlie der für eine Woche aus Rumänien hergekommen war.  
  
„Ich denke dass es allen Geschäften besser geht seit Du-weiß-schon-wer weg ist."sagte Mr. Weasley milde.  
  
„Der alte Zombie."sagte George  
  
„Geroge!"rief Mrs. Weasley.  
  
„Nun, ist doch wahr oder?"  
  
„Ja, aber..."  
  
„Ach komm schon Molly, du weißt dass du es mögen wirst ‚ihm' auch andere Namen zu geben."sagte Mr. Weasley und lächelte seiner Frau zu die schuldig zurücklächelte.  
  
„Also dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht den Verschließzauber nutze, ich meine, wenn sie einen Zauber darauf gelegt haben, und dann einen Verschließzauber würde unser Zauber nicht wirken und so wüssten wir dass es verzaubert ist..."sagte Alex zu Bill der nachdenklich nickte. Molly Weasley beobachtete Bills Haare und seinen Ohrring bedenklich aus ihren Augenwinkeln.  
  
„NEIN, Ron, ich werde jetzt nichts sagen."sagte Hermine ernst und belud ihren Teller mit Kartoffelsalat. „Ich werde es dir sagen wenn ich dazu bereit bin! Hast du deinen Brief jetzt eigentlich bekommen?"  
  
Ron seufzte „Nein, noch nicht. Ich erwarte ihn jetzt jeden Tag..."  
  
„...ich frage mich wie Snape reagiert wenn du Lehrer bist ..."sagte Ginny kichernd.  
  
„Ja, ich meine, er kann meinem Haus keine Punkt mehr abziehen weil ich in keinem mehr bin...stell dir das vor! Ich wette dass Professor Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat dass er nett zu mir sein soll..."sagte Harry.  
  
„Dur wirst mir viele Punkte geben, oder?"lockte Ginny und flatterte mit ihren Augenliedern.  
  
„Nöh. Ich werde dir Punkte abziehen weil ich dich jedes mal küssen möchte wenn ich dich sehe."sagte Harry.  
  
Ginny kicherte und küsste ihn.  
  
„Hör zu Ginny, ich muss mir dir nach dem Essen reden, es ist sehr wichtig...."sagte Harry.  
  
„Okay."sagte sie und aß weiter.  
  
Nach langem reden, lachen und natürlich essen war das Festessen vorbei.  
  
„Mr. Potter, ich glaube Sie wollten mir etwas wichtiges sagen?"fragte Ginny und legte ihre Serviette beiseite.  
  
„Ja."sagte Harry nervös und fummelte in seiner Tasche herum.  
  
„Nun, dann lass uns gehen."sagte sie.  
  
Sie gingen in den Garten wo Krummschwanz immer noch mit den Gartengnomen spielte.  
  
„Ich bin wegen morgen richtig aufgeregt."sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich frage mich wie das sein wird. Ich meine, du ein Lehrer, und ich Schülerin..."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung Harry? Du scheinst etwas abwesend zu sein."sagte Ginny und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Harry Gesicht hin und her.  
  
„Oh...ja, mir geht es gut...ich habe nur nachgedacht."  
  
„Über was?"  
  
„Ehm...hör zu Ginny, Ich muss dir etwas sagen."  
  
„...okay?"  
  
„Ginny, ich weiß dass ich dich nicht immer als das gesehen habe was du bist, aber jetzt liebe ich dich. Du bist nicht nur Rons kleine Schwester oder die jüngste der Weasley Familie, du bist Ginny. Ich liebe dich, Virginia Weasley, du bedeutest mir die Welt und ich will dich nie verlieren..."  
  
Harry kniete nieder und öffnete eine kleine Schachtel die einen wunderschönen Diamantring enthüllte.  
  
„Willst du mich heiraten, Ginny?"


	48. Ja oder nein?

Kapitel achtundvierzig: Ja oder nein?  
  
„Ja!"schrie Ginny und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin während sich kleine Tränen in ihren Augen formten. „Ja, Harry Potter, ich möchte dich heiraten!"  
  
Harry sah aus als ob er sich im Himmel befand. Er stand auf und streifte den Ring auf Ginnys Finger.  
  
Sie standen schon mehrer Minuten beisammen und umarmten sich als sie das Lachen ihrer Freunde und Familie hörten.  
  
Sie gingen zurück zum Tisch und lächelten sich die ganze Zeit glücklich an.  
  
Ginny bemerkte dass ihr Vater ihnen ebenfalls zulächelte.  
  
Alle drehten sich zu ihnen um.  
  
„Wo wart ihr?"fragte Hermine und sah sehr mürrisch aus. Ron sah ebenfalls nicht mehr fröhlich aus.  
  
„Im Garten."antworteten sie.  
  
„Und was habt ihr im Garten gemacht?"fragte Fred argwöhnisch.  
  
„Alle herhören, wir müssen euch was sagen..."fing Ginny an.  
  
„Oh man..."murmelte George.  
  
„Ginny und ich werden heiraten."beendete Harry Ginnys Satz und strahlte seine zukünftige Frau an.  
  
Darauf folgte eine Stille.  
  
Und dann Klatschen.  
  
Hermine und Melanie rannten zu Ginny und umarmten sie, sprangen aufgeregt hin und her, schauten den Ring an, und quietschten vor Entzücken. Alex stand auf und schüttelte Harrys Hand.  
  
„Gratuliere."sagte er.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Charlie und Bill sahen wie betäubt aus, erholten sich aber und schüttelten ebenfalls Harrys Hand und umarmten ihre Schwester. Molly brach in Tränen aus und umarmte Harry und Ginny. Sie schluchzte so laut dass die ganze Welt hören konnte dass ihr kleines Mädchen erwachsen wurde.  
  
Arthur Weasley ging zu Harry.  
  
„Gratuliere."sagte er lächelnd und schüttelte Harrys Hand.  
  
„Vielen Dank für alles."erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Wie kommt es dass du nicht überrascht aussiehst, Daddy?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Nun, dein Verlobter hier hat mich vor dem Essen gefragt ob er dich heiraten darf."antwortete Arthur und lächelte seine einzige Tochter an.  
  
Ginny grinste Harry an und umarmte ihren Vater.  
  
„Danke Dad."flüsterte sie.  
  
Ron grinste jetzt ebenfalls.  
  
„Mein bester Freund und meine kleine Schwester. Ich wusste dass das passieren würde..."sagte er ununterbrochen.  
  
„Wisst ihr schon wann der große Tag ist?"fragte Melanie aufgeregt.  
  
Ginny und Harry blickten sich an.  
  
„Nein, noch nicht..."  
  
„Also, ich vermute nachdem Ginny ihren Abschluss hat."sagte Molly durch ihre Tränen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Mum, ich dachte so an Weihnachten oder Neujahr wenn mein Verlobter hier einverstanden ist."sagte Ginny und nahm Harrys Hand.  
  
„Bist du sicher dass du nicht erst deinen Abschluss machen willst?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich bin sicher. Wann immer du willst ist in Ordnung."antwortete Ginny.  
  
„Awwwww..."sagten Fred und George.  
  
Molly seufzte und klopfte Fred und George auf die Köpfe.  
  
„Nun, wenn es in den Weihnachtsferien sein soll, sollten wir und mit der Hochzeitsplanung beeilen!"rief Melanie während Fred und George ihre Köpfe rieben und ihre Mutter anblitzten.  
  
„Okay, okay, Melanie, ich möchte dass du mein Kleid machst."rief Ginny ihr zu-  
  
„Oh! Wirklich? Oh Ginny! Du wirst umwerfend aussehen, ich verspreche es!" sagte Melanie entzückt und sah sehr zufrieden aus.  
  
„Nun, wir werden die Hochzeit nicht heute Nacht planen, lasst uns jetzt ins Bett gehen! Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen!"sagte Molly.  
  
„Sollen wir reingehen meine holde Lady?"fragte Harry und hielt Ginny seinen Arm hin.  
  
„Ja, lass uns hineingehen, mein Herr."kicherte Ginny, nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm in das Haus.  
  
Alle sahen zu wie das glückliche Paar im Haus verschwand und alle seufzten und lächelten. 


	49. Karrierewahl

Kapitel neunundvierzig: Karrierewahl  
  
„Na komm schon Hermine, wann erzählst du mir was du Arbeiten wirst?"fragte Ron zum Millionsten Mal beim Frühstück.  
  
Molly war in der Küche, Arthur war arbeiten, Fred und George waren in ihrem Laden, Bill und Alex waren nach Ägypten zurückgekehrt, Charlie nach Rumänien und Melanie war zu Madam Malkins Laden gegangen um mit der Planung für Ginnys Kleid zu beginnen.  
  
„Wenn du mich weiterhin fragst, Ronald Weasley, werde ich es dir nie sagen."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Biiiiiiiitte?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wir wüssten gerne was du arbeiten wirst, Hermine."begann Harry aufrichtig.  
  
Hermine seufzte.  
  
„Also gut, ich gebe auf. Aber versprecht dass ihr nicht lachen werdet. Allerdings kenne ich euch ja, ihr werdet sowieso lachen."sagte sie.  
  
„Also, wieso lässt du es uns dann erst versprechen?"fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine ignorierte ihn.  
  
„Ich wette es hat was mit B.ELFE.R zu tun."flüsterte Harry Ginny zu.  
  
„Es hat mit B.ELFE.R zu tun."begann sie.  
  
Harry und Ginny brachen in Lachen aus und Ron schnaubte.  
  
Hermine schaute sie sauer an.  
  
„Ich wusste es."murmelte sie düster.  
  
„Ach komm schon Hermine, du wusstest dass wir lachen würden!"erwiderte Ron.  
  
„Es ist so, ich sagte gerade ‚Ich wette es hat was mit B.ELFE.R zu tun' und dann sagtest du ‚Es hat mit B.ELFE.R zu tun'"erklärte Harry lachend.  
  
Hermine sah immer noch finster drein.  
  
„Hermine..."sagte Ginny und schaute sie mit ihrem Welpenblick an. „Wir wüssten gerne was du mit B.ELFE.R machen willst."  
  
„Nun, ist doch logisch oder? Ich werde im Ministerium arbeiten, in der Abteilung für Magisches Tierrecht, als Repräsentantin für Hauselfen."sagte Hermine schnippisch.  
  
„Was hast du denn den ganzen Sommer über in deinem Zimmer gemacht?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Gibt es überhaupt etwas wie ‚Abteilung für Magisches Tierrecht'?"fragte Ron im selben Moment.  
  
„Ich habe einige Sachen Aufgeschrieben, wie Argumente und Informationen über die grausame Weise wie Hauselfen behandelt werden. Und ich habe nach der Geschichte der Hauselfen gesucht. Und Ron, es gibt es nicht...noch nicht."sagte sie.  
  
„Oh. Wann stellst du es dem Minister oder wem auch immer vor?"fragte Ron seine Freundin.  
  
„Ich habe nächsten Monat einen Termin."sagte sie wieder finster.  
  
„Wow. Das ist eine lange Zeit."sagte Ginny zögerlich.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß."brach es aus Hermine wild hervor während sie aufstand. „Und ich habe im Juni nach einem Termin gefragt!"  
  
Und mit finsterem Blick und Türenwerfend rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Werft bitte nicht mit den Türen!"rief Molly.  
  
„Also Ron, ich denke du musst hier einige erhitzte Gemüter beruhigen...viel Glück, Kumpel."sagte Harry und grinste seinen besten Freund an.  
  
Ron streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
Plötzlich flog eine Eule in das Zimmer und warf eine Brief auf Rons Kopf.  
  
Ron wurde blass als er sah von wem der Brief war.  
  
„Vom wem ist er Ron?"fragte Ginny.  
  
„Er ist von...den Chudley Cannons."sagte er leise.  
  
„Nun, dann mach ihn auf, Ron."drängte Harry.  
  
Ron schluckte, schlitzte aber trotzdem den Umschlag auf und nahm den Brief heraus. Er schloss seine Augen und entfaltete den Brief. Dann öffnete er ein Auge.  
  
„JA! JA! JA! JA! JA! ICH HABE EINEN JOB! ICH BIN PROFESSIONELLER QUIDDITCH SPIELER! KOMMT, HOLT EUCH AUTOGRAMME!"schrie er und führte einen Freudentanz auf.  
  
Hermine sauste die Treppe hinunter und Molly rannte in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Du hast den Job?"fragten sie gleichzeitig.  
  
„JA!"  
  
„Bei den Chudley Cannons?"fragten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.  
  
„JA!"  
  
„Gratuliere Ron! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"rief Molly und umarmte ihren jüngsten Sohn.  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ginny strahlten Ron an.  
  
„Wir müssen das allen sofort erzählen, ich werde deinem Vater und deinen Brüdern sofort Eulen."sagte Molly und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Hermine küsste ihren Freund, Ginny umarmte ihn und dann gingen sie in Ginnys Zimmer um ihren Koffer zu packen.  
  
„Wow Ron."sagte Harry.  
  
„Jahh."  
  
„Wow Ron."  
  
„Jahh."  
  
„Also bist du jetzt der Hüter für die Chudley Cannons."  
  
„Jap."  
  
„Du musst bei den Testspielen sehr gut geflogen sein."  
  
„Ich vermute es."  
  
„Also."  
  
„Jap."  
  
„Also."  
  
„Jap."  
  
„Kann ich dann kommen und bei deinen Spielen zuschauen?"fragte Harry grinsend.  
  
Ron sah ihn überrascht an, fing dann aber an breit zu grinsen.  
  
„Jap." 


	50. Wieder im Hogwartsexpress

Kapitel fünfzig: Wieder im Hogwartsexpress  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass ihr Zwei jetzt Professoren seid." sagte Colin Creevey zu Harry und Neville.  
  
Sie saßen im Hogwarts Express, in einem Abteil. Einige der Siebtklässler waren gekommen um bei Harry, Ginny, Neville und Luna zu sitzen und fürchteten sich bei der Vorstellung dass Harry und Neville neue Professoren waren.  
  
Zuerst hatten sie gedacht dass sie durchgefallen wären und dass sie das Jahr wiederholen müssten. Das war aber nur ihr erster Gedanke, dann hatte Ginny ihnen erzählt was Harry wirklich hier machte. Neville erzählte stolz dass er nicht durchgefallen war und dass er dieses Jahr Pflanzenkunde unterrichten würde.  
  
„Das wird seltsam werden, ich meine, ich werde Luna als Schülerin haben und ich bin nur ein Jahr älter als der älteste Schüler in der Schule."sagte Neville und lächelte Luna zu.  
  
„Ja...ich vermute auch dass es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig wird."sagte Harry.  
  
„Na, wie läuft es mit dir und Ginny hier?"fragte Jessica Laxer und flatterte Harry mit ihren Wimpern zu.  
  
„Gut, wir sind verlobt."antwortete Ginny kalt.  
  
„Seid ihr?"fragte Jessica ungläubig. Alle im Abteil schauten jetzt zu Harry und Ginny. „Verlobt?"  
  
„Ja."antwortete Harry gelassen.  
  
„Herzliche Glückwünsche."sagte Colin strahlend.  
  
„Ja, Kumpel, ich wusste schon immer dass ihr Zwei eines Tages zusammen finden würdet."fügte Neville hinzu.  
  
„Ich wünsche euch Beiden alles Gute."sagte Luna lächelnd und schaute Ginnys Ring an.  
  
Ginny kicherte und streckte ihre Hand aus sodass die Mädchen den Ring kichernd und flüsternd betrachten konnten.  
  
„Wann hast du sie gefragt?"fragte Neville mit gesenkter Stimme.  
  
„Gestern Nacht."erwiderte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„Im Garten, beim Fuchsbau."  
  
„Brillant!"sagte Colin.  
  
„Harry, ich muss mit dir sprechen....privat."sagte Neville und schaute bedeutungsvoll zu Colin. Dieser zuckte mit seinen Schultern und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu der ebenfalls in dem Abteil war.  
  
Harry und Neville verließen das Abteil.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Harry beunruhigt.  
  
Neville blickte nervös umher, dann flüsterte er:  
  
„Ich werde Luna fragen ob sie mich heiratet."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an, dann sagte er:  
  
„Das ist großartig!"  
  
Nevill schaute auf.  
  
„Ja? Aber ich weiß nicht wann oder wie oder wo...du musst mir helfen, Harry!" flehte er.  
  
„Nun...okay..."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ich danke dir so. Ich werde nach dem Abendessen mit dir sprechen."sagte Neville erleichtert und ging wieder in das Abteil zurück.  
  
Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und ging ihm hinter her.  
  
#####  
  
„Haut rein."sagte Professor Dumbledore und strahlte die Schülermenge vor sich an. Es war Professor Aberforth Dumbledore der dem früheren Albus Dumbledore sehr ähnlich sah.  
  
Um genau zu sein war Albus Dumbledore am 31. Julie gestorben. Er war zu Harrys Geburtstags Feier gekommen und war dann spät in der Nacht gestorben. Er sagte dass niemand traurig sein müsste da es für ihn so wäre als ob er schlafen ginge. Sie hatten seinen Wunsch befolgt und freuten sich für ihn dass er endlich in Frieden ruhen konnte.  
  
Harry fand es sehr ungewohnt am Lehrertisch zu sitzen und die Schüler vor sich zu sehen.  
  
Als Professor Dumbledore ihn angekündigt hatte, starrten ihn alle an und klatschten dann Enthusiastisch.  
  
Er war errötet und hatte sich wieder hingesetzt, währe Snape ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.  
  
„Was denkst du ist mit Snape los? Er schickt mir noch nicht einmal den ‚Ich hasse dich' blick."sagte Harry zu Neville, der neben ihm saß und vor sich hin starrte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Vielleicht will er jetzt freundlich sein da du jetzt Lehrer bist."sagte Neville und begann zu essen.  
  
„Das ist wirklich ungewohnt."fügte er hinzu und schaute wieder die Schüler vor sich an.  
  
„Ja. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin Gryffindor Punkte ab zu ziehen."gab Harry mit schuldigem Grinsen zurück.  
  
„Ich auch nicht."stimmte ihm Neville bei.  
  
„Nun, nun Mr. Potter. Ich vermute, dass ich sie jetzt bei ihrem Vornahmen nennen kann."sagte Professor McGonagal, die an seiner anderen Seite saß, mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
„Selbstverständlich."antwortete Harry überrascht.  
  
„Dann kannst du mich Minerva nennen. Nach all dem sind wir jetzt Kollegen. Und Neville, das gleiche gilt für dich."sagte sie zu Neville der zwar überrascht nickte aber zufrieden aussah.  
  
„Sag Minerva, ich habe mich gefragt...was ist mit Draco Malfoy passiert?" fragte Harry der sich diese Frage schon seit einiger Zeit stellte.  
  
„Nun, wir wissen es nicht sicher, nachdem du Du-weiß-schon-wen letztes Jahr besiegt hattest kam er nicht mehr zur Schule, aber dann erschien er zu den UTZs und hat sie überraschend gut bestanden. Dann kam er um sein Diplom ab zu holen und jetzt ist er verschwunden."sagte Minerva mit einem bedenklichen Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Hmmmm...."sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich sehe dass Severus seinen Hass auf deinen Vater überwunden hat."Sagte Minerva und deutete auf Severus der Harry noch nicht einmal finster anschaute.  
  
„Ja, ich habe das bemerkt, was ist mit ihm passiert? Ich meine, er schaut mich noch nicht einmal hasserfüllt an."fragte Harry.  
  
„Er hat bemerkt dass du nicht dein Vater bist."erwiderte Minerva einfach und drehte sich zu Professor Dumbledore und begann mit ihm ein Gespräch.  
  
Neville drehte sich wieder zu Harry, er hatte gerade mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen.  
  
„Weißt du was?"sagte er aufgeregt.  
  
„Was?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich kann Professor Flitwick Filius nennen."antwortete Neville.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Harry, schenkte ihm aber nicht wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Ja, und Sie auch Professor Potter, oder darf ich Sie Harry nennen?" quiekte Flitwick, jetzt Filius.  
  
„Du kannst mich Harry nennen, Filius."rief ihm Harry zu.  
  
„Das ist so cool! Wir können ihre Vornamen benutzen."sagte Neville.  
  
„Ja...ich frage mich ob ich Snape jetzt bei seinem Vornamen nennen kann." fragte Harry sich laut.  
  
„Ja, können Sie, Potter."sagte Snape, der für die gebratenen Spiegeleier herübergekommen war. „Und Sie auch, Longbottom.  
  
„Harry errötete leicht als Neville fast von seinem Stuhl fiel."  
  
„Kann ich?"fragte er. „Ich meine...ich darf. Und du Severus, kannst mich Harry nennen."sagte er als er sich erholt hatte.  
  
„Und ich heiße Neville."sagte Neville immer noch geschockt.  
  
Snape (Severus) nickte und nahm die Platte mit den Spiegeleiern.  
  
„Wow. Er hat seine Einstellung mir gegenüber wirklich geändert."sagte Harry.  
  
„Neville starrte den Tisch an. „Ich darf ihn Severus nennen. Ich darf ihn Severus nennen. Ich darf ihn Severus..."  
  
„Ich vermute er hat den Irrwicht-Unfall vergessen."antwortete Harry grinsend. 


	51. Auf Maui

Kapitel einundfünfzig: Auf Maui  
  
„Das ist perfekt, Melanie."rief Ginny und drehte sich.  
  
„Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus, Ginny."stimmte Hermine bei.  
  
Ginny kicherte und wirbelte wieder herum.  
  
Sie trug ihr Hochzeitskleid das ihr wie angegossen saß.  
  
Es war ein bauschiges Kleid das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und kurze Ärmel die um ihre Schultern gewunden waren.  
  
„Was soll ich jetzt mit meinen Haaren machen?"fragte Ginny nachdenklich.  
  
„Vielleicht hinunter hängen lassen."schlug Hermine vor.  
  
„Nein, ich denke es sollte hochgesteckt werden."meinte Melanie.  
  
„Runter."  
  
„Hoch."  
  
„Runter!"  
  
„Hoch."  
  
„RUNTER!"  
  
„HOCH!"  
  
„RU...!"  
  
„Seit ruhig!"unterbrach Ginny. „Ich entscheide da ich die Braut bin."  
  
Hermine und Melanie verstummten und schauten beschämt.  
  
„Ich denke...Ich werde den Friseur entscheiden lassen."entschied Ginny.  
  
Hermine und Melanie schauten sie an.  
  
„Aber du kannst es nicht mehr ändern wenn es einmal gemacht ist. Wäre es nicht besser, zuerst zu probieren wie es mit dem Kleid aussieht? Ich meine, ich könnte alles mit deinen Haaren machen was du möchtest...aber so könntest du es vorher nicht sehen..."sagte Melanie.  
  
„Ja, und wenn du es dann doch geändert haben möchtest hätte der Friseur nicht genug Zeit! Deine Hochzeit ist zur Abendzeit."fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln, sah aber sehr glücklich aus. „Natürlich werde ich zu meiner Hochzeit mit dem wunderbarsten Mann auf der Welt nicht zu spät kommen."sagte sie.  
  
Ihre Hochzeit...morgen...  
  
#####  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben dass du morgen heiraten wirst, Kumpel."sagte Ron.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein. „Ich auch nicht."  
  
„Hast du dir so deine Hochzeit vorgestellt? Auf einem Strand in Maui?" fragte Ron.  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich mir meine Hochzeit vorgestellt habe. Alles was ich weiß ist dass ich will dass Ginny meine Braut ist." antwortete Harry.  
  
„Richtige Antwort. Du hast bestanden."sagte Bill und betrat grinsend das Zimmer.  
  
Sie waren auf der Insel Maui in Hawaii in einem Hotel und faulenzten. Enge Freunde und Familie die ebenfalls eingeladen waren, wohnten ebenfalls im Hotel.  
  
„Na Ron, werden du und Hermine nicht auch heiraten?"fragte Harry grinsend seinen besten Freund der plötzlich sehr nervös aussah und in mit ‚dem Blick' anschaute. Harry verstummte.  
  
Offensichtlich wollte Ron nicht darüber reden.  
  
„Wohin fahrt ihr auf eurer Hochzeitsreise?"fragte Fred der diese Frage Harry ununterbrochen stellte. Er stellte diese Frage nie wenn Ginny in der Nähe war, da sie ihn sofort verhext hätte.  
  
„Ach komm schon Fred, mach mal eine Pause."sagte Charlie zeitgleich mit Molly Weasley, die auf der Couch saß, und einige Pullover ausbesserte.  
  
„Ja, Frosch (Ginna hatte ihn mal in eien verhext), ich meine, er wird es dir nicht erzählen."fügte George hinzu. „Er wird es mir erzählen weil ich ein Geheimnis behalten kann."  
  
Harry schaute ihn an und seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben.  
  
„Werde ich?"fragte er.  
  
„Ja, wirst du, oder nicht?"fragte George hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Selbstverständlich..."  
  
George strahlte ihn an.  
  
„...nicht."  
  
#####  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Ginny früh auf. Schon um 9 Uhr, für die Ferien war das sehr früh. Sie machte einen langen Spaziergang auf dem Strand und kam zurück nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte, ein Joghurt und einen Apfel den sie vom Buffet mitgenommen hatte bevor sie losging.  
  
Als sie wieder zurückkam schliefen die anderen noch. Wer konnte es ihnen übel nehmen? Es war gestern Nacht mit den „luau"(Ü/N keine ahnung was das ist)im Hotel spät geworden.  
  
Sie nahm ihr Hochzeitskleid von der Couch wo es die Nacht über lag.  
  
Es sah so wunderschön aus.  
  
Ginny ging in ihr Zimmer und zog es an.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so elegant und schön. Sie lief in ihrer Hotelsuit herum während sie ihr Kleid hin und her schwang.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Türe.  
  
Ginny öffnete sie da sie dachte dass es Melanie oder Hermine wäre.  
  
Aber vor ihr stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Hallo Wiesel."sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.  
  
„Sie stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus bevor alles schwarz wurde...  
  
#####  
  
„Wo ist Ginny?"fragte Harry Ron währen der den Ring wieder um seinen Hals legte wo er ihn für eine Minute abgenommen hatte um ihn zu polieren.  
  
Er musste für seine Hochzeit sauber aussehen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht."sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Vermutlich kichert sie mit Melanie und Hermine."  
  
Plötzlich kamen Hermine und Melanie verunsichert in das Zimmer.  
  
„Wir können Ginny nicht finden."sagten sie. „Ist sie hier?"  
  
„Nein."antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry machte sich große Sorgen. Er dachte zu Ginny:  
  
#Wo bist du Gin?#  
  
#####  
  
Als Ginny aufwachte saß sie in einem dunkeln Raum, ihre Hände und Füße waren festgebunden und ein stück Stoff als Knebel in ihrem Mund. Sie trug immer noch ihr Hochzeitskleid.  
  
Sie zerrte kurz an den Seilen, aber sie waren zu stark.  
  
„Na na, Weasley, gefällt es dir hier nicht? Ich bin mir sicher dass dein Stallknecht dich hier nie finden wird, aber wir werden ein bisschen Spaß haben."sagte Draco Malfoys affige Stimme. Er hatte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer gesteckt und grinste.  
  
„Ginny versuchte ‚du Bastard' zu schreien, aber alles was zu hören war, war ein erstickter Schrei.  
  
Verdammter Stofffetzen.  
  
Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter und er verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
  
Ginny saß für einen Moment still und rief sich die Geschehnisse wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Es war ihr Hochzeitstag und sie wurde von Malfoy entführt und in ein dunkles Zimmer gesteckt.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie einen Gedanken.  
  
#Wo bist du Gin?#  
  
#Harry! Malfoy hat mich entführt!#  
  
#Was? Malfoy? Dich entführt? Wo bist du?#  
  
#Ich weiß nicht, eine Art dunkler Raum, vielleicht ein Kerker.#  
  
#Ich kann es nicht glauben...Dieses Arschloch. An unserem Hochzeitstag.#  
  
#Ja...#  
  
#Hör zu Ginny, ich werde dich finden, ich verspreche es.#  
  
#Wie konnte er nur kommen und mich betäuben? Trägst du den Ring nicht?#  
  
#Der Ring...Oh Merlin...Ich habe ihn abgenommen um ihn zu polieren! Ich werde ihn nie wieder abnehmen.#  
  
#Wenn du mich findest...Er sagte wir würden Spaß habe...Hilf mir Harry...#  
  
#Shit. Ich bin auf dem Weg. Ich werde dich finden Ginny. Ich liebe dich.#  
  
#Ich liebe dich auch Harry.#  
  
„Malfoy hat Ginny entführt."rief Harry.  
  
Alle sprangen gleichzeitig auf.  
  
„Was?"schrieen ihre Brüder wütend.  
  
Molly begann zu weinen.  
  
Melanie, Hermine und Mr. Weasley sahen sehr besorgt aus, genau wie Harry.  
  
„Wo ist sie?"fragte Bill.  
  
„Sie weiß es nicht...eine Art Kerker."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Wieso liest du nicht Malfoys Gedanken? Lass es ihn aber nicht wissen oder er weiß dass du kommst..."warnte Hermine.  
  
Harry hatte sie küssen können, aber sie war nicht Ginny.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf Malfoys Gedanken.  
  
#...ich wette dass Potter nie gedacht hätte dass ich das tun würde...dieser Idiot...er wird mich hier nie finden...im Mount Everest...brillant, Draco...nicht wie Voldemort der sich töten lies...aber ich werde vollenden was er nicht getan hat...Harry Potter zu töten...aber zuerst werde ich etwas spaß haben..."  
  
Harry hörte angeekelt auf Malfoys Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Mount Everest...im Himalaya,  
  
Okay, er würde sich jetzt auf den Weg machen.  
  
„Sie ist im Himalaya, Mount Everest."sagte er.  
  
„Lass uns gehen."schrie Ron und machte sich zum Apparieren bereit.  
  
„Ich werde hier bleiben und die restlichen Ordensmitglieder benachrichtigen. Und bevor ihr geht..."sagte Molly und schwang ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Sie waren jetzt mit warmen Kleidungsstücken bekleidet.  
  
„Danke Mum."sagte Fred und alle verschwanden. 


	52. Glückliche Hochzeit

Fidi: Ist schon in Arbeit, 10 Kaps habe ich schon .... in ca 1 Woche beginne ich mit dem hochladen..... wie immer täglich ein Kapitel

Kapitel zweiundfünfzig: Glückliche Hochzeit  
  
Als sie auf der Spitze des Mount Everest erschienen war die erste Sache die allen auffiel die Kälte. Furchtbare Kälte.  
  
Sie zitterten, obwohl sie dicke Jacken, Schäle, Handschuhe und Mützen an hatten.  
  
Mr. Weasley war nicht mit ihnen appariert, er war nach Hogwarts zu Dumbledore gegangen.  
  
„Wo denkst du sollen wir hingehen?"schrei Ron durch den stechenden, kalten Wind.  
  
„Er sagte ‚Im Mount Everest!'"schrie Harry zurück.  
  
Alle schauten Harry verblüfft an.  
  
Harry schaute auf den Boden. War es möglich...?  
  
Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und brannte ein Loch durch die äußere Schicht des Mount Everests.  
  
Alle schauten erstaunt auf das Loch zu Harrys Füßen.  
  
Wer wusste denn schon dass der Mount Everest ausgehöhlt war?  
  
Harry lies sich entschlossen durch das Loch gleiten. Er nutzte einen Polsterzauber um die erwartete, harte Landung zu dämpfen. Die anderen folgten seinem Bespiel.  
  
Sie kamen alle in einem großen Raum heraus, der wie eine Mischung aus Klassenzimmer und Konferenzraum aussah.  
  
Sie sahen eine Person die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und etwas tat das Harry als sehr dunkle Magie erkannte.  
  
Es war Draco Malfoy, keine Frage, das silberblonde Haar war gut zu sehen.  
  
Harry sendete den anderen seine Gedanken: #Geht und findet Ginny, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern#.  
  
Die anderen nickten, legten Stille-Zauber auf sich und teilten sich auf um Ginny zu finden.  
  
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab um Malfoy zu betäuben, aber es schien als ob Malfoy es gespürt hätte da er herumwirbelte und alles um sich herum zu verhexen begann.  
  
Harry wich den Flüchen aus und Malfoy begann zu lachen als er sah wer es war.  
  
„Nun, nun, Harry Potter. So treffen wir uns wieder."sagte er mit sanfter, arroganter Stimme.  
  
„Oh, mein lieber Drace, klaust du Zitate?"fragte Harry mit gespielt erschreckter Stimme. Es waren die gleichen Worte die Voldemort zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es schien als ob dies jetzt schon Jahre her wäre.  
  
Malfoy spuckte und schoss einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn, aber Harry reagierte schnell mit einem Schildzauber, dann schoss er einen Betäubungsspruch auf ihn dem Malfoy problemlos auswich.  
  
„Ich sehe dass du besser im Duellieren geworden bist."sagte Malfoy.  
  
Harry zeigte grinsend seine Zähne und nutzte all seine Energie um Hexereien und Flüche ohne Unterbrechung auf Malfoy zu schleudern.  
  
Malfoy hatte aufgehört zu lächeln und hielt plötzlich seinen Bauch und schien dabei in stillem Gekicher zu vergehen.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte Harrys Kitzelzauber ihn getroffen.  
  
Trotzdem schrie Malfoy:  
  
„Serpensortia!"  
  
Eine schwarze Schlange glitt aus seinem Zauberstab, sie sah bedrohlich und giftig aus.  
  
Harry lachte innerliche. Malfoy hatte vergessen dass er Parsel sprechen konnte.  
  
„Schnapp ihn dir."sagte Harry.  
  
Die Schlange kroch weiterhin auf ihn zu und Malfoy lachte, obwohl er den Kitzelzauber entfernt hatte.  
  
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Potter?"fragte er.  
  
Da ging Harry in seinem Kopf plötzlich ein Licht auf.  
  
Kein Voldemort – keine Verbindung – keine überflüssigen Kräfte. Er konnte kein Parsel mehr sprechen. Er konnte Gedanken lesen und senden weil das seine eigene Fähigkeit war...das war richtig...  
  
Die Schlange war jetzt bei ihm, bereit zuzuschlagen.  
  
Harry stand erstarrt an seinem Platz.  
  
Draco beobachtete die Szene grinsend.  
  
Die Weasleys, Melanie und Hermine brachen mit Ginny herein. Harry nutzte die Möglichkeit um die verwirrte Schlange zu betäuben. Hermine entwaffnete Malfoy mit einem Expelliarmus und dieser warf sich auf Harry.  
  
Sie rollten kämpfend über den Boden und schlugen und traten sich.  
  
Ginny rannte mit einem Schrei zu ihnen und versuchte Malfoy von ihrem Verlobten zu ziehen, was sie auch schaffte. Dann betäubte Bill Malfoy.  
  
Alle waren einen Moment still und beobachteten den betäubten Malfoy.  
  
Ginny rannte zu Harry und sie umarmten sich als Ginny begann erleichtert zu weinen.  
  
Der ehemalige Orden apparierte plötzlich um sie herum, genau wie Alex, der geplant hatte in der letzten Minute zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen. Sie schauten aufgeregt umher bis sie schließlich Malfoy entdeckten.  
  
„Oh."sagte Alex.  
  
„Wir werden uns darum kümmern."sagte Snape. „Geht zu eurer Hochzeit." sagte er zu Harry und Ginny, die ihre Uhren überprüften.  
  
Es war 5:50  
  
Harry nahm schnell Ginnys Hand und apparierte zu dem Ort an dem sie Heiraten würden.  
  
Aber infolge Harrys Verletzungen und Aufregung landeten sie über 5 Fuß vom Strand entfernt, mitten im Meer. Sie spuckten und Spritzten während sie auf den Strand zuschwammen.  
  
Alex und die Weasleybrüder lachten sich tot, Melanie und Hermine halfen Harry und Ginny aus dem Wasser.  
  
Molly und Arthur Weasley, die sich aufgemacht hatten um sie ab zu holen, erschienen neben ihnen. Ein blick auf Harry und Ginny erzählte ihnen alles was sie wissen mussten, und sie lächelten unsicher.  
  
Als der Priester auf sie zukam keuchte Ginny auf.  
  
„Meine Haare! Mein Make-up! Mein KLEID!"schrie sie aufgeregt.  
  
„Wir können es nicht magisch richten, Gin, der Priester ist ein Muggel, er würde es sehen."sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
„Aber...aber...aber..."stammelte Ginny.  
  
„Für mich siehst du wunderschön aus, Ginny."lächelte Harry.  
  
Es war die Wahrheit. Obwohl Ginny vor Nässe triefte, ihr Haar verwirrt und verknotet war, sie kein Make-up aufgelegt hatte und ihr Kleid zerrissen und dreckig war fühlte Harry sich als ob er nie etwas schöneres sehen würde.  
  
Harry sah ebenfalls aus als ob er einen Kampf überlebt hatte, was ja auch so war, er hatte zerrissene Kleider und Quetschungen, aber wenigstens hatte er die Jacke und den Schal verloren die offensichtlich nicht zu dem Wetter auf Hawaii passten.  
  
Der Priester hatte sie jetzt erreicht und sah sie geschockt an, entschied sich aber, nichts zu sagen.  
  
„Okay. Sind Sie bereit?"Fragte der Priester unsicher.  
  
Sie nickten und der Priester begann mit seiner Ansprache. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt..."  
  
Und dann, ach einer sehr langen Rede kam der Teil, auf den alle gewartet hatten.  
  
„Willst du, Virginia Anne Weasley, diesen Mann, Harry James Potter als deinen gesetzlich angetrauen Ehemann nehmen?"fragte der Priester.  
  
„Ginny lächelte. „Ich will."sagte se und schob den Hochzeitsring auf Harrys Finger.  
  
„Und willst du, Harry James Potter, diese Frau, Virginia Anne Weasley zu deiner rechtlich angetraute Ehefrau nehmen?"  
  
„Ich will."ertönte Harrys antwort al es den Ring auf Ginnys Finger schob.  
  
„Dann dürfen Sie die Braut jetzt küssen.  
  
Sie küssten sich und die Gäste seufzten glücklich und klatschten.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter nahm Mrs. Ginny Potters Hand und zusammen gingen sie zu dem Zelt am Strand wo die Party stattfinden sollte.  
  
Und so haben sie geheiratet. In einer Neujahrsnacht auf einem Strand in Maui, Hawaii, tropfnass mit verknoteten Haaren und zerrissenen Hochzeitskleidern. Aber alles was zählte war, dass sie jetzt miteinander verheiratet waren.  
  
Sie liebten sich wirklich.


	53. Einschub

Kapitel dreiundfünfzig/null: Einschub  
  
Tja, „Ready for Love"ist hiermit vollendet..... aber zum Glück hat der Autor bereits eine Fortsetzung geschrieben von der aktuell 5 Kapitel existieren. Ich werde sie hier nahtlos anhängen damit alles schön übersichtlich bleibt und sich die Geschichte nicht mit anderen Übersetzungen vermischt.(inzwischen (9.6.04) bin ich mit kap 1-4 schon fertig)

Aber zuerst einmal ein Riiiiiiieeeeeßßßßiges Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Enigma Orangenen Tulpenstrauß überreich ((Sind zumindest meine Lieblingsblumen.)  
  
Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie sie meine vielen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler überstanden hat, aber auf jeden Fall hat sie es hinbekommen.  
  
Und auch vielen Dank für die Reviews, oft waren es die vielen Kommentare, die mich angetrieben haben noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu übersetzen, obwohl ich eigentlich gerade keine Lust hatte.  
  
So, es ist jetzt 0:16 (2.6.04) und ich sitze mit dem Laptop auf meinem Bett im Urlaub. Die ganze Familie macht bereits wieder Terror dass ich endlich das helle Licht des Laptops abstellen soll. Aber was soll's, das Theater gibt es hier sowieso jeden Abend. Dann mache ich jetzt mal mit der Fortsetzung weiter. Sie heißt „Ready für Life". (Darin geht es hauptsächlich um die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine, aber auch Harry und Ginny kommen wieder vor)  
  
(Hui...wenn ich einmal das Schwafeln anfange wird es ganz schön viel, eigentlich sollte dies hier nur eine einzeilige Ankündigung für die Fortsetzung sein...)  
  
mfg  
  
laser-jet  
  
Beta Note: Gute Frage: Wie hab ich die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler nur überstanden? Ich schätze Augen zu und durch, aber auch mir haben die Reviews einen Ansporn gegeben. Mfg  
  
Enigma 


	54. Ready for Live kap1

Kapitel eins  
  
Es war ein regnerischer Januartag, um genau zu sein der 7. Januar. Ron und Hermine saßen an einem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Appartement, das sie gemietet hatten. Sie aßen gerade ihr Frühstück.  
  
Ron sah etwas nervös aus, und Hermine traurig.  
  
„Wohin führt uns das als nächstes, Ron? Ich meine, wir gehen zusammen, aber was kommt als nächstes?"fragte sie Ron sehr ernst.  
  
Ron antwortete ohne sie an zu sehen. „Ehm...Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Jetzt schien Hermine den Tränen nahe zu sein. Sie stand abrupt vom Tisch auf, warf ihre Serviette hin und stürmte Türenschlagend in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  
Ron wollte in seinem Teller voll Rührei versinken.  
  
Wo führte das hin? Hermine schien mehr zu wollen, aber Ron...  
  
Nun, er wusste es nicht wirklich.  
  
War er bereit sie zu heiraten?  
  
Wollte er sie überhaupt Heiraten?  
  
Hermine warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett. Sie schlug wütend ihr Kissen und drängte ihren wütenden Schrei zurück.  
  
Sie und Ron waren jetzt eine lange Zeit zusammen...über zwei Jahre? Aber sie hatten kannten sich schon beinahe acht Jahre und Hermine fühlte dass sie miteinander verbunden waren. Aber fühlte Ron das Gleiche? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal wo sie diese Beziehung hinführte. Wenn es nirgends hinführte, wieso sollte sie hier bleiben? Sie gab viel auf um hier mit Ron zu leben. Sie könnte draußen in der Welt sein und all ihre Zeit in ihre Arbeit stecken und Hauselfen aus ihrer schrecklichen Sklaverei befreien.  
  
Aber nein, sie war hier. In einer Beziehung, die, wie sie fühlte, nirgends hinführte.  
  
Wollte sie das wirklich? 


	55. Ready for Live kap2

Kapitel zwei  
  
„...und dann stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und schmiss die Türen zu! Ich meine, verstehst du was der große Aufstand soll?"fragte Ron seinen besten Freund Harry. Ginny war ebenfalls bei ihnen und lauschte Rons Ausführungen.  
  
Harry schaute zu Ginny, die Ron anstarrte.  
  
„Ron, ich denke die Nachricht ist eindeutig."sagte Ginny ärgerlich.  
  
Ron sah etwas beschämt aus und sagte nichts.  
  
„Sie will es wissen, Ron. Aber weißt du überhaupt was du willst?" fragte Harry und nippte an seinem Butterbier.  
  
Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich meine, ich liebe sie, das weiß ich. Aber heiraten? Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
„Nun, ich denke sie möchte sesshaft werden. Du solltest darüber eine Weile nachdenken. Und wir können dir da nicht helfen. Wir müssen außerdem zurück zum Schloss."sagte Ginny als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und stand auf.  
  
Harry schaute ebenfalls auf die Uhr, stand auf und nahm seinen Mantel.  
  
„Ich muss die Arbeiten meiner Siebtklässler korrigieren."sagte er lächelnd.  
  
Ginny grinste ihn an. „Ich frage mich ob ich es gut gemacht habe..."  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher dass du das hast."war die Antwort.  
  
Ron saß immer noch an dem Tisch.  
  
„Tschüss. Viel Glück."sagte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Tschüss Ron. Denk nach!"war alles was Ginny sagte. Dann nahm sie Harry Hand und führte ihn aus der Bar.  
  
Ron seufzte und schaute ihnen nach.  
  
Es war leicht für sie, das zu sagen. Sie waren verheiratet und hatten bereits die Hälfte ihrer Hochzeitsreise hinter sich. Die ändere Hälfte würden sie diesen Sommer machen.  
  
Es schien, als ob wirklich jeder heiraten würde. Bill und Fleure waren dabei zu heiraten, Madam Maxime und Hagrid, sogar Neville hatte es Luna vorgeschlagen.  
  
Aber Hermine und er? Nichs.  
  
Ron seufzte und bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey.  
  
#####  
  
Hermine hatte eine harte Zeit bei der Arbeit. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und ihre Augen füllten sich immer mit Tränen wenn sie die winkenden Bilder von ihr und Ron zusammen anschaute.  
  
„Hermine?"fragte Delia Simons und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe.  
  
Hermin schaute auf.  
  
Als Delia sah, dass ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren, kam sie schnell herein, schloss die Türe und legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und Mitarbeiterin.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung? Ist es wegen Ron? Habt ihr euch getrennt?"fragte sie.  
  
Hermine weinte eine Weile, dann nahm sie ein Taschentuch und putzte ihre Nase. „Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Es ist wegen Ron, aber wir haben uns nicht getrennt...noch nicht."  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Delia betroffen.  
  
„Nun, du weißt dass ich ihn über acht Jahre kenne und ich denke wir sind bereit um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Heiraten oder so. Aber er scheint nicht zu wollen. Und, nun, wenn diese Beziehung nirgends hinführt, i...ich weiß nicht ob ich dann länger mit ihm zusammen sein will..."weitere Tränen bildeten sich.  
  
Delia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht ist er zu ängstlich um eine Verpflichtung ein zu gehen."sagte sie schließlich.  
  
Hermine schaute sie an. „Aber, wann wird er NICHT zu ängstlich sein?"  
  
Delia zuckte mit den Achseln. „Frag mich nicht, ich bin eine Frau."  
  
Hermine lächelte leicht.  
  
„Na, wieso bist du hereingekommen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Nun ja, ich habe die neuen Flyer. Ich dachte wir könnten raus gehen und sie verteilen, aber wir sollten erst die Akten fertig machen, also machen wir die Flyer morgen."antwortete Delia und zeigte auf die Ordner, die ihr Boss diesen Morgen auf Hermines Schreibtisch gelegt hatte,  
  
Hermine nickte und wurde geschäftig.  
  
„Okay. Ich werde die Wettervorhersage überprüfen..."Sie zog ein kleines Quadrat heraus und schaute darauf. Es war der Wetter-heraus-finder. „Es wird Sonnig werden, perfekt."  
  
Delia nickte. „Dann lass uns jetzt mit den Akten anfangen..." 


	56. Ready for Live kap3

Kapitel drei  
  
Als Hermine heim kam war niemand da. Noch nicht einmal eine Notiz.  
  
Sie fragte sich wo Ron war, er sollte eigentlich zu hause sein. Es war keine Quidditchsaison, also war er nicht beim Training oder bei der Arbeit. Wenn er sonst wo hingegangen wäre hätte er eine Nachricht dalassen sollen dachte Hermine ärgerlich und schmiss ihre Sachen hin.  
  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und begann das Abendessen zu machen. Sie knallte alles auf den Tisch da sie sehr wütend und ärgerlich war.  
  
Sie richtete den Tisch und legte das Essen auf die Platten. Dann räumte sie die Unordnung auf – in ihrem Ärger hatte sie fast alles hinfallen lassen.  
  
Sie wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Bis sie schließlich so hungrig war dass die aß. Sie entschied dass Ron alleine essen konnte.  
  
Aber Ron kam nicht. Sie begann an den Akten aus dem Büro zu arbeiten.  
  
Als Ron schließlich heim kam war es fast vier Uhr und Hermine saß mit gekreuzten Armen und einem sehr wütenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht auf einem Stuhl. Sie hatte bereits ihre Arbeit für die nächsten drei Tage erledigt.  
  
Ein Schnuppern sagte ihr alles. Ron war betrunken.  
  
„Haalllllllllllllo Hermyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"lallte er und schwang seine Arme.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an und hatte größte Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Weasley.  
  
„Ron. Du bist betrunken."sagte sie mit kalter Stimme.  
  
Ron strahlte sie an und winkte. Dann erbrach er sich auf den Boden.  
  
Als nächstes schwankte er weiter, und fiel natürlich hin und begann zu schnarchen.  
  
Hermine hielt sich die Nase zu, ging zu ihm und begann damit, ihn in sein Zimmer zu schleppen.  
  
Sie hatten getrennte Zimmer, aber meistens schliefen sie im selben Bett.  
  
Sie legte ihn empört auf das Bett und warf die Türe hinter sich zu. Dann zwang sie sich dazu, das Erbrochene aufzuwischen.  
  
Nach dieser ekeligen Aufgabe ging sie unter die Dusche, zog ihre Schlafsachen an und taumelte in ihr Bett. Auf keinen Fall würde sie diese Nacht neben Ron schlafen.  
  
Sie schlief sofort ein.  
  
#####  
  
Ron wachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und fragte sich, was passiert war.  
  
Er erinnerte sich dass Harry und Ginny gekommen und gegangen waren, und dann hatte er Feuerwhiskey bestellt, und dann noch einen und noch einen...8 Stück oder so.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße."sagte Ron und stand auf.  
  
Das war der erste Blackout den er je hatte. Nein, warte, er hatte einen nach der Abschlussfeier. Okay, es war der zweite Blackout den er hatte. Er war kein wirklicher Trinker, aber dieses mal konnte er sich selber nicht stoppen.  
  
Er zog sich an und putzte seine Zähne, dann ging er in die Küche.  
  
Es war keine Nachricht da, keine Hermine und kein Frühstück oder Kaffee das auf ihn wartete. Die einzige Sache die da war, war ein Mop und ein Eimer.  
  
Auf einmal wusste Ron dass er gestern umgekippt war, und dass Hermine bei ihm war.  
  
Er eilte, immer noch mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen, zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Sie schlief friedlich, sah allerdings erschöpft aus.  
  
Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Neun Uhr. Sie hatte verschlafen.  
  
Plötzlich piepste draußen ein Vogel sehr laut und Hermine schreckte hoch.  
  
„Waaaaas?"gähnte sie, dann schaute sie auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett.  
  
„Oh nein! Ich habe verschlafen!"sagte sie aufgebracht und sprang aus ihrem Bett und ignorierte dabei Ron.  
  
Sie zog sich schnell an, putzte ihre Zähne und legte einen Hauch Make-up auf.  
  
Währenddessen richtete Ron den Tisch.  
  
Als Hermine herein kam war der Tisch gerichtet und Ron las die Zeitung.  
  
Sie blitzte ihn an, nahm einen Muffin aus der Box und nahm ihre Aktentasche.  
  
Dann ging sie zur Türe hinaus.  
  
Ron schaute ihr nach und rannte dann hinterher. Er erreichte sie in der Halle, kurz vor den Treppen.  
  
„Hermine? Schau, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich werde das nie wieder tun." sagte er.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn sauer an. „Ich hoffe das, denn ich kann dir versichern dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hat, dein Erbrochenes heute Morgen um 4 Uhr aufzuwischen.  
  
Ron errötete. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Kann ich etwas machen um es wieder gutzumachen?"  
  
„Du weißt was ich will, Ron. Tu nicht so als ob du es nicht wüsstest." antwortete Hermine.  
  
„Ich könnte dir eine schöne Halskette kaufen..."  
  
Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, wand ihren Arm aus seiner Hand und rannte fast die Treppen hinunter.  
  
„Verdammt seiest du, Ronald Weasley."hörte Ron sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagen als sie die Treppe hinunter ging.  
  
#####  
  
„Er sagte er würde dir eine Halskette kaufen?"wiederholte Delia ungläubig während sie einem Passanten einen Flyer gab.  
  
„Ja."sagte Hermine und lächelte den Passanten an, dem sie gerade einen Flyer reichte.  
  
„Dieser Bastard, dieser fu..."  
  
„Delia! Wir arbeiten hier!"fauchte Hermine und lächelte die Leute um sich herum an.  
  
Delia rollte mit ihren Augen. „Gut, wir werden darüber beim Mittagessen reden."  
  
Hermine nickte und verteilte einen weiteren Flyer.  
  
Als sie den nächsten ausgeben wollte kam ein Mann zu ihr.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie?"sagte er.  
  
„Ja?"fragte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
Der Mann sah seltsam bekannt aus, aber Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie ihn schon gesehen hatte. Er sag gut aus und lächelte ihr mit blitzend weißen Zähnen zu.  
  
„Ich hätte gerne mehr Informationen darüber."erklärte der Mann und zeigte ihr den Flyer, den sie ihm vorher gegeben hatte.  
  
„Ja. Natürlich."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Ehm...wollen sie rüber in mein Haus kommen? Ich lebe hier ganz in der Nähe, wir könnten zusammen Mittag essen und diese armen Hauselfen und Ihre Pläne diskutieren. Ich bin sehr interessiert."sagte der Mann, immer noch lächelnd.  
  
Hermine zögerte einen Moment. Lavenders Worte kamen ihr plötzlich wieder ins Gedächtnis. (Ü/N: Für alle die es vergessen haben, sie sagte: „Vor dem Mann, der sagt er hätte interesse sollst du dich in Acht nehmen"oder so ähnlich)  
  
‚Blödsinn.' dachte sie sich und antwortete:  
  
„Ja, das wäre nett. Lassen Sie mich nur meiner Mitarbeiterin bescheid sagen."  
  
Sie ging zu Delia.  
  
„Ich gehe mit diesem Mann um einige unserer Pläne zu erläutern. Er sagt er hätte Interesse."sagte sie.  
  
Delia schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Interessiert an dir oder unseren Plänen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Unsere Pläne, Delia. Wieso sollte er an mir interessiert sein? Komm schon."  
  
Delia rollte mit ihren Augen, eine ihrer Angewohnheiten, nickte aber. „Okay. Aber wenn etwas ist, vergiss unsere Kommunikationsarmbänder nicht."  
  
Hermine nickte und lächelte. „Bis später."  
  
Und damit folgte sie dem Mann. 


	57. Ready for Live kap4

Kapitel vier  
  
„Kommen sie herein, Ms. Granger."sagte der Fremde.  
  
Hermine lächelte und trat in das Haus. „Wie heißen sie? Ich glaube nicht dass sie es mir schon gesagt haben."  
  
Der Fremde antwortete nicht, sondern führte sie in das Wohnzimmer und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht ob es absichtlich oder unabsichtlich war dass er die Hälfte der Türe verdeckte. Mit ihrer dünnen Figur schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei.  
  
Hermine setzte sich und schaute herum. Es war düster uns sah deprimierend aus.  
  
„Also, wie ist ihr Name?"fragte sie wieder.  
  
Der Fremde ignorierte sie und plötzlich apparierten vier maskierte Personen um sie herum. Der Fremde schwang blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Nichts passierte, aber der Fremde grinste böse.  
  
Hermine bekam jetzt Angst. Sie griff in ihre Tasche, aber ihr Zauberstab war nicht mehr dort.  
  
Der Fremde hatte ihn in seiner Hand und wirbelte ihn herum.  
  
„Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini."sagte er als sich seine Freunde ihr nährten.  
  
#####  
  
„...und Sie werden außerdem der Entführung und der versuchten Vergewaltigung an Mrs. Ginny Potter verurteil. Haben Sie etwas zu sagen?"fragte Fudge faul.  
  
Malfoy spuckte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Dann...alle die ihn für schuldig befinden, hebt eure Hände!"  
  
Das Zauberergamot hob simultan ihre Hände.  
  
„In Ordnung. Sie sind für schuldig befunden worden. Ihr Urteil lautet...Tod."  
  
#####  
  
Ron fühlte sich schrecklich. Natürlich hatte er gewusst was sie wollte. Aber was hätte er sagen sollen. „Okay Hermine, lass uns heiraten. Ist das gut genug um wieder gut zu machen dass ich betrunken war und auf den Boden gekotzt habe?"  
  
Was sollte er tun? Er dachte wirklich darüber nach eine Halskette zu kaufen, aber er wusste dass sie das nicht schätzen würde.  
  
Er lies sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen und saß eine Weile dort. Er starrte auf ein Kochbuch.  
  
Ein Kochbuch...  



	58. Ready for Live kap5

Kapitel fünf  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?"fragte Hermine und versuchte tapfer zu bleiben, aber die Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
„Wir wollen nur ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben, Schlammblut."grinste einer der Todesser.  
  
„Nott?"fragte Hermine  
  
Die verhüllte Person sagt nicht, schnaubte aber.  
  
„Ich nehme das als ein ‚Ja'."sagte Hermine und ein Teil ihres Mutes kehrte zurück.  
  
Wenn sie nur das Armband erreichen könnte...  
  
„Was macht sie?"fragte Zabini einen Todesser der hinter ihr stand.  
  
Er hatte bemerkt dass sie sich in ihrem Stuhl bewegte.  
  
„Sie versucht eines ihrer Armbänder zu berührten..."erwiderte der Todesser.  
  
„Zabinis Augen zogen sich zusammen. Er umrundete den Stuhl und das selber zu betrachten.  
  
Hermine hörte schnell auf sich zu bewegen und versuchte unschuldig aus zu sehen.  
  
„Meine Hand hat gejuckt."sagte sie.  
  
„Eine schöne Geschichte. Das ist ein magisches Armband, eine Kommunikationseinheit wenn ich mich nicht irre. Nehmt sie ab."schnarrte Zabini.  
  
Hermine fühlte wie ihr Mut sank. Sie hatten ihr die einzige Hoffnung hier heraus zu kommen genommen.  
  
Sie banden für einen Moment ihre Hände los, um das Band abzunehmen, vor lauter Angst dass wenn sie es zerstören würden, es sich aktivieren könnte.  
  
Zabini stellte sich hinter sie.  
  
Und plötzlich war sie losgebunden und stand mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand da.  
  
„Wie...?"sagte Zabini als ein Betäubungsfluch auf ihn zuflog.  
  
Mit nahezu unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit wich er aus und der Fluch traf einen Todesser hinter ihm.  
  
„Man sollte keine Zauberstäbe in den Taschen lassen so dass man nur zugreifen muss."lächelte Hermine und fühlte sich wieder sicherer.  
  
„Du dummes Schlammblut. Du bist unterlegen."grinste Zabini, hob seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen Cruciatus Fluch auf sie ab. Sie reflektierte den Zauber und den fluch eines anderen Todessers mit einem Schildzauber.  
  
Plötzlich griff sie nach dem Armband und aktivierte es.  
  
„Delia! Hilf mir! Todesser, Haus irgendwo an der Hauptstraße! ...Sie haben mich! Hil..."  
  
„Das reicht, Schlammblut."sagte Zabini als er sie mit einem Betäubungsfluch erwischte.

Ü/N So, jetzt bin ich auf dem gleichen Stand wie die Autorin. Ich weiß leider nicht wann sie weiter schreibt oder ob das bereits geschehen ist während ich hier ohne Internet im Urlaub sitze. Ich rate euch, mich auf eure „Authors Alert"Liste zu setzten, dann werdet ihr über neue Kapitel informiert.


End file.
